Girl on Fire
by HopelesslyD-voted
Summary: **Previously Unpretty**Halley Lucitor-Butterfly was a monster, a creep, and a disgusting freak, but most importantly she was the princess of Mewni. Life had never come easy for her and it was not going to get any easier... Original AU by thestarfan18 on Tumblr. *Kudos to her!*
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to my fic. Before you begin you should know that I do not own this AU. It was created by thestarfan18 on Tumblr. Check her out! She's amazing at what she does (kick ass fanart.) It was because of her that I had the pleasure of writing this for the general public. Enjoy! Tell me what you think!**

 **(Oh and I also don't own svtfoe)**

Halley Lucitor-Butterfly stood 3 feet and 2 inches tall like most four-year-olds. She played with her dolls like most four-year-olds. She was almost in kindergarten like most four-year-olds and she even could already count (sort of). As far as she was concerned, she was _special_. Her mommy and daddy were the king and queen of Mewni which made her a princess. Halley couldn't even think of a four-year-old who's mommy and daddy were the queen and king. Except maybe two: her brothers James and Philharmonic "Phil" Lucitor-Butterfly. They were triplets, which meant they were born together, her parents explained. That meant that they loved them all equally no matter what, her mother added. Halley was content. Sure she fought with her brothers from time to time but they always made up in the end. She wasn't different. She was loved.

Then Halley turned five.

She, James, and Phil started their first day of kindergarten together. Halley hadn't been more excited that morning. She had picked out her favorite dress and got up the earliest. James and Phil got new suits too because her daddy said that everyone should know who they were and they should "set an example." Halley didn't mind the fussing too much, she was too excited. She was _finally_ going to make friends. Her only company in the past five years had been her brothers, her parents and occasionally other relatives, and the castle staff. She loved them, but they were getting kind of boring. She was basically jumping up and down happily as their mother did a spot check. When she got to Halley she gave her a small smile.

"Halley, I know you're excited but could we watch the rug?" Halley looked down at the scorched rug beneath her feet and laughed nervously. "Sorry Mommy."

Her mother bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead right above her eye and straightened her hair a bit. "Are you excited for school, honey?"

"Uh huh!" She chirped. "I'm gonna make lots of friends today! And then I can have them over and we can play with my dolls!" Something passed over her mother's face that she didn't catch. Star hesitated, "It is your first day. Don't be too upset if things don't work out today. There's always tomorrow and the next day, and the day after that and—"

"Star. You're rambling." Halley's daddy, Tom, interrupted.

"I know. I'm just...nervous. And so sad to see my babies leaving me." She grabbed up the triplets and squeezed them tightly with Tom joining in. All three children squirmed in the grasp of their parents, anxious to get to school. They managed to slip out and ran towards the castle entrance, their parents following not too far behind. Waiting for the triplets out front was the fanciest Mewnian carriage. Star glanced at the carriage skeptically.

"That doesn't seem like too much fun...it looks a little uncomfortable for five year olds don't you think, Tom?"

"Well they are royalty after all. They should be—"

"Setting an example." Everyone chorused.

"Exactly why the royal carriage is best." The King nodded.

"But it's boring, Daddy." James complained.

An idea crossed Star's mind and she grinned up at her husband. His smile instantly dropped, "Star no. No way, the kids are—"

"Going to love it!" She called over an attendant, "Please bring the King's 'special' carriage around to escort the children to school." The attendant nodded and minutes later Tom's iconic skeleton-horse-drawn carriage came and replaced the traditional one. The triplets interest immediately grew.

"Woah! We get to ride that, Mommy?" James asked.

"Of course sweetie. Daddy used to ride in this all the time. So I don't see why you three can't either."

The triplets squealed with delight and ran over to their waiting ride. Tom sighed as he saw his children running off to the not so safe carriage pulled by a dead horse when he remembered something.

"Halley wait!"

Halley looked as her brothers got to explore with out her. Tom lifted Halley into his arms.

"Are you ready for your first day, kiddo?"

"Yes Daddy." Halley said, quite tired of explaining the same thing over and over.

"Well...No matter what happens always be...strong. Okay?"

Halley nodded, not really understanding what her father could mean. Halley gave him a hug before he put her down. Her parents sure did seem a little weird today. But she had no time to think of her crazy parents as she ran off inside the carriage with her brothers. The three were too busy playing inside the surprisingly spacious carriage that they didn't see the almost petrified looks on their parents' faces.

...

When they arrived at Mewni's elementary school. Halley was having second thoughts. The school looked so big to her and there were _so_ many kids there.

"Um guys?" She almost whispered. Her brothers turned around on the path to face her. "I'm not so sure I wanna go anymore."

"Come on Hal, it'll be fun!" Her ever cheerful brother Phil said. His eyes were practically shining.

"Yeah Halley, and besides. Dad says we're royalty and we can't chicken out in front of all of our subjects." James added matter-of-factly.

Halley lowered her ears. "I don't know..."

Her brothers exchanged worried looks. James put out his hand and looked at her expectantly. Phil added his hand to the top and now lavender and crimson gazes were on her. She gave them a small smile and added her hand. It was a gesture of comfort for the three and had gotten them through all of their crusades throughout the years. Phil held her hand as they walked to the building and she was feeling much better.

The triplets were assigned different classrooms as to give them a chance to grow separately, but that didn't stifle Halley's newly restored confidence. She walked into the classroom full of bustling five year olds. Halley took a seat and looked around at her classmates. They were all staring at her. Perhaps they knew who she was. Of course! They wanted to be her friend! There seemed to be some nice kids around. Hopefully she'd be able to make friends with at _least_ ten of them by the end of the day. She smiled happily, the day was going better than she thought.

The teacher quieted the class and they obediently fell silent.

"Welcome all! My name is Mrs. Florence and I will be your teacher for the year. Before we get started today we have the honor of having the daughter of our very own King and Queen of Mewni in our class. Halley, would you mind standing up for the class?"

Halley stood and put on her best smile. She expected there to be gasps of awe and everyone rejoicing that they had a _real life princess_ in their class but the room was silent.

Mrs Florence seemed to take notice and cleared her throat, "Um, Halley why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Sure! My name is Halley Lucitor Butterfly and I'm five. I have two brothers and a mom and a dad. We live in the castle cause my mom and dad are the queen and king so that makes me and my brothers royal too."

This time she did get a reaction. But they were whispers along with the stares. She caught, "That's the princess?" The comment puzzled her. Had no one ever heard of her?

"Thank you, Halley." Her teacher smiled at her. "Now for today's lesson..."

...

The class had been assigned small activities for the hour and they were simple enough but Halley couldn't concentrate. She kept trying to figure out why people were staring at her. Were they in shock? Maybe they didn't know how to act around princesses. Halley nodded to herself. She would just have to show them that she was like anybody else.

Mrs. Florence gave them free time for half an hour. Halley watched as the kids migrated towards their friend groups. She saw a group of girls sitting together coloring and decided to say hi. She walked over confidently and tapped one on the shoulder. The girl looked up and flinched.

Halley took no notice, "Hi I'm Halley! Can I color with you?"

The girls all shrank away to do something else, leaving Halley more frustrated than confused. She was just a princess. Why were they making such a big fuss? She sat down and decided to brainstorm.

At recess she found her brothers and they sat together under a tree.

"How's school?" She asked them.

"Really fun so far. I've made a couple of friends," Phil answered.

James rolled his eyes, "You can't just make friends with anyone, Phil! We're royalty!"

Their brother didn't seem to mind, "They're fun though."

James ignored him and turned to Halley, "What about you?"

"Um...I..." She trailed.

"It's okay," James said. "All the kids are probably just nervous cause you're the princess."

Halley nodded, not entirely convinced, "Yeah..."

"You'll probably make friends soon Halley. Don't worry." Phil added.

Recess came and went and Halley found herself all alone again for snack time. Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough. Or, Halley thought, there was a test she had to go through to make friends and everyone was waiting for her to figure it out! That's it! There was probably a secret password or something. She just had to figure out what it was.

For the rest of the day, Halley sat and tried to think of what the password could be. Were they giving her clues? She didn't think so. By the end of the day she had no remote idea as to what it could be.

The bell rang and all the students grabbed their backpacks and headed home. Halley walked out silently, contemplating on what her next move should be.

"Halley," Mrs Florence interrupted her train of thought. "Hold on just a moment."

Her teacher came and bent down in front of her.

"How was your day?"

"Oh, it was fine."

"I'm glad to hear!" Mrs. Florence said happily. Then her expression changed, "Halley, if you ever have a problem here you can always come to me okay?"

"Kay..."

"How are the kids, Halley? Are they friendly enough?"

"Well I dunno. I haven't made any friends yet." She shrugged. "But it's okay. I understand."

"Oh... I see." Mrs Florence suddenly looked sad and Halley didn't know why.

"Well uh, I gotta go. My brothers are waiting."

She nodded, "See you tomorrow Halley."

Halley waved happily goodbye. Mrs. Florence was sure acting weird. And it didn't get better when she went home. Her mom and dad were acting the same way. Was she missing something? Did she not pass the test as quickly as her brothers? From the sound of it, Phil and James both had made a few friends. Rather than asking for the answer from her brothers— she was her mother's daughter after all— she decided to figure it out herself.

...

The next day, Halley went to school eager for another shot at making friends. Mrs. Florence introduced them into a weekly routine of sharing circle. Halley sat down beside a blonde haired girl with hazel eyes. As soon as Halley sat down, the girl moved as far as she could away from her. Halley frowned as she stared at the girl. The girl leaned over to her friend and whispered something that had both girls staring back at the princess. Halley looked away after what she had picked up.

"...just look at her. _Gross_."

She told her mom that she shouldn't have worn this dress today. So for the entire day Halley skulked around, making a mental note that she had to only wear the prettiest and best dresses she had. As Halley watched the others play during free time, she wondered, _Maybe_... _I'm just ugly..._ Everyone _was_ always staring at her. She shook her sadness away. From now on she'd wear only the absolute best to convince her classmates that she wasn't ugly.

"Halley?" The princess looked up at her teacher, a book in hand. "I was going to start a book for a small group to read later on. Could I read it to you? I want to see if anyone would like it."

"Sure!" Halley smiled. She loved books. Her parents would try to read her one every chance they got. Mrs. Florence smiled kindly and sat at her table to read.

...

It was Halley's turn at sharing circle the next day which meant she was the center of attention for at least five minutes. She had just so happened to pick her very best dress. It was a short dress that came to her knees allowing her tail to hang down. Her mother had done her hair into a ponytail and placed her favorite flower clip on top. For sharing circle she brought her plush doll of Grandma Mellie. She adored her grandmother. The two shared a connection that neither of her brothers had with her and that made Halley feel special. So when it was Halley's turn to present she proudly stood, her tail whisking behind her. The class started to talk but she wasn't listening. She was so _excited_.

"Class!" Mrs. Florence silenced Halley's classmates. She looked to Halley to start.

"This," she held up her doll, "Is my Grandma Mellie. She's my daddy's mommy and she's the Queen of the Underworld. Well, she and Grandpa Dave but he's not as interesting." She awaited the questions that the class usually had an abundance of but there were none.

"Does anyone have any questions for Halley?"

To Halley's delight a boy raised his hand. She looked at him eagerly as Mrs. Florence called on him.

"What does your Grandma look like?"

It was an odd question considering the doll she held in her hands but she answered anyway. "She's big and beautiful! But, she can be very scary.*"

"Wait...so that's what she really looks like?" He pointed towards the doll.

"Yeah."

The class snickered and Halley nervously laughed along.

"Look at her gross tail!" Halley heard someone say. She looked towards the voice and it was that same girl from yesterday. Halley looked down at her feet and drew hair tail under her dress. She was trembling by now, the entire class was laughing at her. Mrs. Florence immediately ended sharing circle and put the girl in time-out.

Halley automatically went to her seat and sat down, trying hard not to cry. But when the girl who made the comment about her tail passed by with her friends, she heard one say, "Looks like the _monster_ got Celine in trouble."

 _M-monster?_

The kind that she made Daddy check for under her bed before she went to sleep? The ones that Mommy was having such a hard time trying to bring into Mewni? The ones that everyone _hated_? She dropped her doll and ran out of class. Halley ran to a closet in the hallway. Once inside she sank to the ground and buried her head in her knees. Her tail wrapped around her ankles tightly as she cried.

She was a princess. How could she be a monster? She stood shakily and walked over to an old mirror in the broom closet. She looked at herself. Her entire life she thought she was normal. No one had ever told her any different. She looked like the king of Mewni and the Queen of the Underworld, how was she supposed to think that was bad? She went from princess to some... _creep_. Halley put her hands on her horns. None of the other kids had horns. She looked at her stupid third eye. Then her fang like teeth. Then her cheeks. She brought her tail from under her dress and stared at it.

"Halley! Halley! Where are you?!" She could hear Mrs. Florence calling for her. Halley quickly rushed to the door and locked it. Her teacher must have heard and came to the door.

"Halley?"

The princess was angrily staring at herself in the mirror, tears welling in her eyes. She grabbed at her horns and tried with all her might to rip them off.

"Halley, let me in—"

"Go away!" She screamed. When her horns wouldn't come off she started pulling at everything. Her hair, her face, her tail. She heaved angrily in exasperation and sobbed even harder. Halley looked down at her dress. Burnt holes were forming from her molten lava tears. She had Grandma Mellie to thank for that. It only occurred when Halley was _really_ upset about something.

"Halley, please, let me in."

"No!"

Halley was left with only the sound of her crying and the smell of the fabric of her dress burning. What seemed like only seconds later to the princess, there was another knock at the door.

"Halley?" She instantly recognized the sound of Phil's voice. She wiped her tears away quickly and unlocked the door hesitantly. To her surprise both of her brothers came into the closet and closed the door behind them.

"What happened?" James asked, shocked by the state of her appearance.

"I-I..." Lava trailed down her cheeks once more even though she wanted to be strong in front of her brothers. "They called me a _monster_." She managed to barely whisper.

Phil gave her a confused look, "What? But you're not a—"

"Yes I am Phil!" She yelled at him, "No one else has these horns! Or an extra eye! Or this _stupid tail!"_

James flinched a little, he inherited his father's tail as well but always kept it covered.

She turned away from them and sniffed, "I just want to go home."

"Halley the school day just started. Mommy and Daddy are out at the Ponyhead kingdom for the day." Phil informed her.

"I don't care!" She screamed. She was angry now so her flaming aura started to form.

"No Phil," James came and placed a hand on her shoulder. No matter how hot the flames Halley made got, James, Phil, and their father were the only ones who could touch her without burning themselves. "Let her stay here. We'll tell your teacher where you are. Don't let anyone in except for us."

"Yeah, we'll come back for lunch." Phil nodded.

Halley hugged her brothers tightly. She had _never_ been more thankful for them.

And so, the two brothers left their sister but, like they promised, they came with lunch for Halley and stayed with her the whole hour. They even brought her doll back. At the end of the day, they helped her sneak out of school unnoticed. Her hair was tangled, her eyes were red, there was soot smudged on her face, and her beautiful dress was ruined. Halley was never more grateful for them in that moment.

Their parents weren't home when they arrived so Halley spent hours in her bathroom cleaning herself up. She wanted nothing more than to wash the day's events away. She rubbed soapy water over her cheeks. The pink flowers started to glow and she frowned. Why did she have to be so different?

"Hals?" Her mother knocked on her door.

Halley dried her face and padded over to the door. She opened it to see her mother with a sad look on her face, even though she was smiling.

"Hi Mommy." She mumbled.

Star bent down to her level and grabbed her hands.

"Phil told me what happened today, sweetie. I'm so _so_ sorry."

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Why don't I look like you and my brothers?" And with that she started to cry again. She brought her hand up to her face.

Her mother picked her up and attempted to comfort her to no avail.

"Halley I know it hurts, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She rubbed her back.

Star brought her over to her mirror and stood her up. To Halley's surprise, her mother suddenly looked a little angry.

"Halley I want you to look in that mirror."

"Why?"

"Look." She said firmly.

Despite not wanting to look at her self, she did. All she saw was the same thing she saw only seconds before. A gross ugly monster that scared people away.

"Now what do you see?"

"A monster."

"What did you see yesterday?"

Halley grew confused. What did she mean?

"I don't know."

"Surely not a monster."

"No but—"

Star came to stand behind her, "No 'buts'. Yesterday you knew you were the prettiest princess in all of Mewni."

"But Mommy how can I be pretty like you when I have these ugly horns o-or my tail—"

"Halley you say you don't look like me, but you do. Look at your hair. It's just like mine, except pink and that's your favorite color. Not everyone gets to have pink hair. It's very unique."

"What about my horns? You don't have those."

"But Daddy does. It's even more unique than your hair. When I was younger, I used to wear a headband that had horns like you and Daddy. I guess you could say I was a bit jealous."

"Really?" Halley marveled. Her mom was so pretty. How could she be jealous of her ugly horns?

"Of course. And look at your eyes. They're like mine. Blue. James, Phil and Daddy don't have those. Not a lot of people do. So does that make you scary?"

"No...I guess not..."

"So no matter what happens, don't let anyone make you feel like they made you feel today. You're beautiful Halley."

 _But am I monster?_ Halley thought. She did notice how her mother hadn't mentioned the word "monster." The princess was going to ask, but she looked up at her mother and she looked so... _sad_. It broke Halley's heart. In that moment, Halley vowed to never make her mother feel that way again. _Ever_. Even at her expense.

Halley nodded, "Okay."

Her mother hugged her and she almost felt better. Almost.

...

Later that night when everyone was asleep. Halley slid out of bed with her dolls at hand. She left her room and walked down the halls until she approached a door. Halley maneuvered her dolls so that she could put her hand up on the door. Her cheeks started to glow and the door gave her entry. Inside was the Grandma Room. Her parents had explained that each tapestry represented a previous Queen. Halley looked at her dolls—replicas of her parents—and then looked around the room. Not one of her grandmothers looked like she did.

"I knew it." She whispered miserably. Halley dropped her dolls to the ground.

"I _am_ a monster."

...

* **Just a Ponyo reference I was thinking about when writing this. XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**~10 years later~**

Each enraged step Halley took burned the tiles under her.

Oh, she was going to _kill_ them.

She heard what sounded like an entire symphony down the hall and made her way there. She nearly broke the door off its hinges when she slammed it open.

"Philharmonic..." She hissed.

Her brother nonchalantly turned around from directing his one man band. Literally one man band. Over the years he'd mastered enough magic to put together an entire orchestra with a single spell, and Halley was a _little_ jealous. Just a little.

"Oh hiya, sis."

"Cut the crap. Where is it?"

He hummed a tune as he took out his instrument of choice, a violin. Phil then proceeded to play the simple tune as if Halley hadn't even said anything.

She marched over to him and snatched the violin away.

"I won't hesitate to break this." She seethed.

He simply shrugged, "It's not like it'd be the first one."

Her eyes then proceeded to glow and the violin was reduced to ashes. Her brother wasn't phased, however.

"Where is it?" She repeated.

"Where's what?" Phil asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. The wand."

"Ohhh. The wand. I don't have it."

"But you did. Am I right?" She gestured towards the self-playing instruments.

Phil but his hand on his chest in mock offense, "Why dear sister, I would _never_. I simply was able to conjure up this magic on my own."

She narrowed her eyes,"You and I both know you can't do that."

He broke out laughing, "Yeah yeah I know. But I'm working on it. See?"

With a little concentration, he was able to bring the instruments down from the air. It wasn't much but it was something. Phil took another violin and tuned it up, "James has it."

She rolled her eyes, "What a surprise."

Halley left her brother's room quite tired. This happened at _least_ three times a week. She loved her brothers but wow could they be annoying. It was 2 o'clock so James was training. Halley inwardly groaned. She hated going down there.

After taking multiple staircases down to where James did all his training, Halley was beyond irritated. She didn't even bother salvaging the door. She kicked it off it's hinges startling Marco, James' sensei and her parents' old friend.

"Uh Princess—"

"Not now, Marco. James has something that belongs to me." She stood in front of her brother with her arms crossed.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Halley's patience had just about snapped, "I'm talking about _my_ wand that's literally in your hands!"

James looked down at the sword in his hand and folded his arms over his chest. "Who's to say it's _your_ wand?"

"Innumerable generations of Butterflys before us! The princess gets the wand and becomes Queen."

James paced the floor, "Right you are, but it _also_ says the oldest gets the wand. I'm older than you by ten minutes."

"Here we go again." Halley muttered. "Look. We don't know who's wand it is. Mom said that she'd tell us who'd be next in line on our 16th birthday. In a week. But by default the wand is mine."

"Fine. But you're going to have to take it from me."

She turned towards Marco in exasperation, "You just let him take my wand?!"

"I— What was I supposed to do?" He stammered.

"You're the adult here!" She pulled at her horns, a habit she turned to when flustered, "I've had it! I'm _done_."

Marco stepped back, seeing Tom get angry when they were younger and knowing that his friends' daughter was capable of the same thing. Like he had guessed, Halley flew up into the air, flames engulfing her entire body. She neared her brother, who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

Halley knew she had let him win by losing her temper, but honestly now she didn't give a shit. "Give me the wand James. Last warning."

"Try me." He replied testily.

She launched herself at her brother, and even though that she was his sister, the princess, and part demon, he still met the challenge. James hadn't inherited any of their father's pyrotechnic power, but he did get his insane strength so the challenge was even. Halley and James fought _a lot_ and often, so Marco was fully prepared with "castle regulation" when the prince and princess were fighting.

Halley had managed to grab a hold of the wand when her mother and father came to break up their fight. Star pulled her off her brother and Tom kept James from continuing the fight.

"Halley! James! What are you two doing!?" Star demanded.

Both siblings looked down at the ground.

"Well?" She prompted.

"James took the wand from me and I told him to give it back but he—"

Star held the bridge of her nose, "Alright I have had _enough_ of you two fighting over this wand. Halley it doesn't belong to you and it doesn't belong to your brothers."

"But Mom—"

"No 'but's, young lady. The wand is off limits until next week."

" _Mom_!" Both Halley and James chorused.

Tom added, "Your mom's right guys. This has gotten out of hand. Halley you—"

"You know what!? Just stop! All of you!" Halley snapped. "Fine! I'm always the one at fault here! Whatever! I'm over it!" She pushed past Star and stalked up to her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it. She gripped the sides of her dress on an attempt to siphon off some of her unchecked frustration. Once cool enough Halley went over to her fauna covered balcony for some fresh air. Her entire balcony was a giant garden that contained plants ranging from the most exotic rose to the simplest daisy. She adored flowers. There was something about them that was just so _beautiful_ that she couldn't even grasp the connection she felt for them. Halley's self-confidence had eroded over the years and now there was almost nothing left. Her garden on the balcony served as her sanctuary over the years. There she could escape the abuse—both physical and emotional— of the outside world. So like her cheekmarks suggested, flowers were a big deal for her.

Halley bent over one of her smaller sprouts. It wasn't having any luck growing, no matter how she had cared for it over the past few weeks. She took a deep breath then sat near the plant. Halley closed her eyes, attempting to concentrate.

She could do this. She could do this. Her mother was able to dip down at 14 and she was 16. Halley placed her hands over the bud and focused all of her attention to the plant. She tried until her head hurt and then she felt something. A spark! She urged herself to push whatever it was out. Then something happened! She couldn't believe she was actually...

Halley looked at the plant, heartbroken as it burst into flames and died. She had the worst time with magic and couldn't seem to grasp anything without the wand. Phil was already starting to use magic without the wand and it wouldn't be long before James did too. It just wasn't _fair_. _She_ was the princess. _She_ was supposed to be able to do all the magic and here she was not even able to do the simplest spell without practicing her ass off. Halley sighed, she was supposed to be loved, envied even. How was it that she only had one friend? _Everyone_ hated her. She'd been the target of ridicule for years. When she was younger she said that once she became queen she'd throw everyone that was ever mean to her in jail. Now, though, she wasn't even sure she wanted to be queen. Halley made her way back into her room and took out a crumpled piece of paper she had "gotten" when she went out earlier that day. She took out a box from under her bed. Inside contained all the mean notes telling her that she was a freak. That she didn't belong. That she was _disgusting_. Halley read the note in her hands and stared at it as if the paper would somehow change if she looked at it hard enough. Halley sighed and placed the little paper ball in the box. No one knew about the multiple boxes under her bed containing all of the hate she had gotten, not even her parents. It would change the way her parents saw their ever loyal subjects. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if they found out.

Halley fell face flat onto her bed and just screamed. Being the demon freak princess of Mewni meant that she had to keep it all in and smile no matter how much it hurt but only in public. In the safety of her bedroom was when she let out all of her frustrations. The wall was even cracked from where she would punch it. Behind the various paintings and under rugs, scorch marks lay from where her anger would fester and boil over. But of course, all that had to be hidden away because she had to stay composed more than 95% of the time.

Halley barely noticed her mother walk in and sit on the edge of her bed.

"Um...hi honey." Star began hesitantly.

Halley said nothing.

"Hal, I know that it's tough...for you. To share the family wand with your brothers and I know it can be hard..."

 _To be a monster freak everyone hates_. Halley finished for her mother mentally.

"But," Star continued. "You have a lot of responsibility. You're the princess, and you've been doing such a good job."

Halley looked at her mother in surprise. That was not what she had been expecting.

"I know you can get a little caught up with your brothers sometimes and it's only natural I assume. I just wanted you to know that I think you'd make a wonderful Queen."

"Really? Not James?" The words left her mouth before she could stop herself.

Star looked at her curiously, "Your brother brings up a fair point when he says the oldest gets the throne, and I will take that into consideration when I finally make my decision but...Jamie is..." Star was talking to herself at this point. When the Queen realized her daughter was still listening she smiled a little nervously, "It doesn't matter, both of you have the qualities of a ruler and I will make the decision next week."

Her mother gave her one last look before getting up to leave. Even though the Queen hadn't finished her statement, Halley knew what she meant. As the decision of who would be the rightful heir neared, James had... _changed_. Halley could remember when she and her brother used to be so close, but now he seemed to always be angry with her. Angry at _everyone_ really. He'd have these small fits of madness that scared her sometimes. Halley had seen her father's temper and maybe it would have eased Halley's mind if James' anger was an inheritance thing but it wasn't. Her mother must have seen this in her son recently and decided that being King wouldn't be good for him _or_ the kingdom.

That meant that the chances of Halley becoming queen was even more of a possibility. She suddenly felt very sick. Could she even be queen? Halley could barely be princess. No one wanted to accept her as their princess due to her genes. Especially not after the Meteora incident.

She couldn't even begin to understand why her mother was still trying to unite Mewmans and monsters. Ever since her mother finally got the monsters into schools in Mewni, Mewmans had just seemed more and more hateful towards her. She couldn't say that she regretted her mother's decision because if the queen hadn't made the decree, Halley wouldn't have met her best and only friend Princess Allison Spiderbite. Apparently making friends with a monster wasn't the right political move and it only seemed to increase the doubt in the kingdom that she was fit to rule.

"Becoming Queen would be basic suicide." Halley mumbled. She gripped the sheets on her bed tightly. She wasn't sure if she could do this.

...

The week following her birthday, Halley barely slept a wink. She was a nervous wreck. Her, a monster, ruling Mewni? It was all she could think about. By the time her birthday was three days away, Halley had thrown up five times. She wasn't eating right, she was constantly dizzy, and her anxiety was through the roof. She considered going to tell her mother about it but for some reason, she couldn't do it. Halley used all of her strength to pull herself together and get through the event the next morning.

She dressed herself in one of the most elegant gowns she had. Halley rarely dressed in anything special, it would only draw attention to her and that was not what a demidemon would want in Mewni. Despite herself, Halley loved to dress up when she absolutely had to. It made her feel the slightest bit better about herself and she treasured the feeling before someone came up and squashed it.

Halley forced herself to focus where she was putting her feet because the dizziness hadn't subsided and she could've toppled at any moment. When she reached her parents' room they were both checking over Phil and James. The two princes were wearing the finest suits for their birthday. Star looked over at her and smiled. She made her way over and gave her a big hug.

"Happy Birthday Halley. You look beautiful."

Halley allowed herself to relax in her mother's arms, something she hadn't done in a while. She wished she could have stayed there forever. Her mother pulled away and gave her a kiss above her eye, and Halley frowned. For a second Halley felt little again when she had been sheltered from all the hate and she thought that she was normal.

She and her family walked down the hall in silence. It was like they were being sent to their deaths. Well _hers_ potentially at least. Halley looked over at James. His hands were behind his back and his entire disposition was stoic. He really looked like a king. Phil was looking at their brother as well with a worried look on his face.

Halley looked down and sighed. She knew if James was the heir their relationship could be preserved and everything could be normal. But if she was made heir...

Halley flinched as Phil threw his arms on James and Halley's shoulders.

"So are you guys excited?" He smiled happily. "Come on! Why are you two acting so serious?"

The two couldn't help but smile at their brother's attitude. Phil was the youngest triplet so him being a potential heir was out of the question. He was also a little too carefree to be king, even so, he was the glue of the triplets. Without him Halley and James would have certainly killed each other. Halley and James' eyes met and for a single second they smiled at each other. They were reaching the balcony where the heir would be announced and Phil let them go. James went back to his regal stance.

As they approached, Halley felt like she was walking through jelly. Each step seemed heavier than the last and her heart rate had increased. She, James, and Phil stood side by side behind their parents.

Star stepped up and addressed the hundreds of Mewmans waiting down below, "Citizens of Mewni, you are gathered here today to hear the news of your next ruler of Mewni. Not only that, but we have also come together to celebrate the 16th birthday of the princes and princess."

Star waited to continue as the crowd cheered and clapped. "I have thought long and hard about who will take my place and I know that when the time comes they will rule to the best of their ability, I am sure of it. Halley and James step forward."

In Star's hands, she held the royal wand. James and Halley both eyed it automatically.

"The heir I have chosen to succeed me will be Halley."

Halley felt her heart drop. There was an initial silence but the clapping eventually started. A ringing sound filled Halley's ears and she wasn't sure if she could breathe. Her mother was saying something but it sounded as if she was underwater. Star put the wand in Halley's hands and the princess was barely aware of it changing into her own personal wand. The queen bowed and walked off the balcony with her family in tow. When away from the eyes of the citizens, Tom looked at Halley.

"Halley? Are you okay?"

Halley automatically nodded. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Well we're going to go down to greet the people okay?"

Another nod.

The jelly like trance Halley was in was getting worse and worse. She looked over at James and he hadn't so much as paid her a glance since she had received the wand. Halley could feel the remains of their relationship disintegrate. She forced herself to look ahead and put a small smile on her face.

The main doors to the castle opened and the Lucitor-Butterflys walked out. On each side of their path were _tons_ of people. A few were clapping respectfully but others were looking at her hatefully. Halley had always told herself to _never_ look at crowds, but now she couldn't help herself. Her eyes darted to every hateful glare. For the most part throughout her life, Halley's hecklers were kids her age. She had either not noticed how much the older citizens hated her or her becoming the heir was the last straw for them. Halley clenched her hands together at her sides. She wasn't sure how long she could do this.

Then a glass bottle flew from the crowd and crashed right in front of her. Halley stopped and looked at the broken glass in horror. Her parents had turned around in shock. The ringing in her ears came back and the jelly thickened around her. Now it was choking her.

Her parents looked at her worriedly when she wasn't responding to them. Star took a step forward and Halley felt her knees buckle and then everything went black.

...

 _When Halley was seven she walked home from school. She liked going through the woods on her way home. It calmed her._

 _Halley usually walked home with her brothers but they had some after school activities to do so it was just her. A couple of kids would also walk that way through the woods but they paid Halley no attention._

 _That day Halley's attention was on one of the prettiest butterflies she had ever seen. She followed it without paying much attention to where she was going. Halley ventured through some bushes to keep up with the butterfly and suddenly she was in a clearing. A group of girls were sitting around playing and looked up when she came in._

" _Oh," Halley looked down, "I'm sorry. I'll go—"_

" _Not just yet,_ princess _." Halley recognized who it was by the way they spat out "princess."_

 _Halley kept her eyes on the ground as Celine walked up to her._

" _What do_ you _think you're doing here?"_

" _I didn't mean to come here, I'm sorry. I didn't know you all played here." She said quietly._

 _Celine rolled her eyes and looked at Halley's dress, "That sure is a pretty dress, princess."_

" _Really?" Halley looked up at her skeptically._

" _Of course! Girls come over here and look at how pretty her dress is."_

 _Celine's friends came over and subtlety exchanged glances._

" _Yeah, it's so pretty." Celine smiled slyly._

 _Halley's smile grew, "You really think so? My Dad got it for my birthday—"_

" _A dress like that doesn't belong on a monster."_

 _Before Halley knew it, she was being pushed to the ground. Celine and her friends started to rip the fabric of her dress. Halley screamed and tried to get free but with the Mewman strength she was applying the only way she'd get free was to use her demon strength and that was_ not _an option. It wasn't long before they started pulling on her horns and her hair as well. Maybe they'd do her a favor and pull them off, Halley thought pathetically._

 _The girls stood her up and Halley looked down at her disheveled appearance. Celine had come to face her. Halley's eyes were welling with tears. What could she possibly want now?_

" _Listen up princess. You will_ never _be normal," She pushed her again. Instead of falling Halley stumbled backwards, but Celine was persistent, "No one will_ ever _like you," Another shove. It was harder this time. "And you will_ never _be a queen." With one final shove Celine pushed Halley down but instead of hitting ground, Halley fell into darkness._

...

Halley shot up gasping for air. What had happened? She was in bed. Had her being pronounced next in line been some horrible dream?

"Halley!" Her mother came over and hugged her tightly. She was wearing the same dress she had been for the naming ceremony. So it wasn't a dream. Her mother put both hands on her face and Halley noticed that she had been crying.

"Honey I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I-I..." She put her face in her hands. "I'm a horrible mother."

"Mom no... It wasn't your fault, I promise. I feel fine."

Halley hadn't noticed the royal physician until she came and felt her forehead. She shined a light in her eyes. Halley watched her write down a few notes.

"How have you been feeling lately, princess?"

"Fine."

The physician looked at her, as if she knew she was lying.

"How has your diet been?"

"Um...not as good I guess. I haven't had time to eat much."

"What have you been occupying your time with?"

Halley stiffened, "I don't know. Stuff I guess."

The physician nodded and pulled something out of her bag. She wrapped it around Halley's arm and began pumping. She stopped and looked at the readings. She took the wrap off of Halley's arm and packed her things.

"Your Majesty," The physician addressed Star, "As the princess has said she is fine. She's not sick but she has been experiencing high levels of stress. From the looks of it she hasn't been sleeping and she's barely been eating. All she needs is a little rest." Star looked over at Halley in shock. Halley squirmed under her mother's glare.

"Thank you, Doctor. I'll take it from here."

When the royal physician had left, Star sat on the edge of Halley's bed. She couldn't see her face, but Halley knew it couldn't have been good.

"Was what she said true, Halley?"

"Mom..."

"Was it?" She turned and glared at her angrily.

All Halley could do was nod. She could hear her mother make a frustrated noise as she stood up and paced the room.

"So you've been lying to me?" Star stopped in front of her and crossed her arms.

"No."

"So you're telling me that when we're at the table, you ate?"

Halley paused, "No but—"

"I don't want to hear it Halley! You haven't been eating or sleeping. You've been _killing_ yourself."

Halley clenched her sheets.

"Why didn't you tell me you were stressed? Halley we've talked about this, you can talk to me."

"How could I, Mom?" She looked off to the side. "You couldn't help me with what I'm going through."

Halley didn't mean to offend her mother but she obviously did. Star sat down on the edge of her bed again, in silence.

Halley looked at the time. It was almost 5 o'clock. Halley was surprised. The ceremony had been at noon.

"Where's Dad?" Halley asked quietly.

"Cooling off."

Now that Halley thought about it she could smell smoke.

"Is he mad at me?"

"At you? No. At whoever threatened his little girl, yes."

Halley suddenly felt like crying. "Where's Phil and James?"

"Downstairs in the ballroom. For the sake of keeping the kingdom calm, we let them still have the party."

Right. Halley almost forgot about their birthday party. James hadn't really wanted one but she and Phil insisted.

"I'm going to go see about your father." Star mumbled. The queen stood and made her way to the door.

"Mom...I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Halley."

Halley could tell it was not fine. Her mother only occasionally called her Halley when it was a serious situation or her mother was upset with her.

"I'm going to go to the party."

"What?" Star turned.

"I'm going to go. I need to."

"Halley—"

"Mom, I need to do this. Someday I'm going to be queen. And I promise I won't let you down, but for me to do this, I need to show everyone that I'm stronger than a few threats."

Star sighed, "Alright. If things get out of hand I'm ending the party and you're to go right to your room to _rest_."

Halley nodded. Star continued to leave but not before Halley stopped her one last time.

"Mom, I'm really sorry. I'm going to do better. I promise."

Her mother gave her a small smile, "I know you will."

...


	3. Chapter 2

Halley walked down the empty hallway, trying to calm herself.

 _It's just a party Halley, you'll be fine._

She hadn't lied when she told her mother she felt better. She honestly did. That didn't mean that she was over her nerves. Unfortunately Phil was _very_ popular and didn't hesitate to invite almost all of his friends. James was almost as popular as Phil, but that fact didn't have anything to do with James' personality. James was in almost all of the competitive clubs at school and was a reigning champ. Not to mention that the entirety _o_ f the school's population of girls was head over heels in love with him.

Halley held her wand in her hands. It was similar to Grandma Moon's wand except that a pink crystal flower bloomed at the top and jade vines curled intricately around the handle. It was perfectly... _Halley_.

Halley had changed her dress to a shorter more simpler one. It still was elegant in its own right, being a dark green accented with a light pink and sea foam color. The design alluded towards that of a pink carnation exactly as Halley had wanted. Perfect for her 16th birthday. Two guards stood waiting by the side door Halley planned on going through to avoid too much attention. The guards bowed and swung open the doors for her. Halley inwardly groaned as the entire ballroom set their eyes on her. She walked inside with a nervous smile on her face.

A horn blared in her ears suddenly.

"Her Majesty, Princess Halley has arrived." Halley glared at her announcer and proceeded to the front of the room where the thrones had been placed. She curtsied and that gave everyone the okay to continue the festivities. Halley let out a breath of relief when everyone stopped staring at her. It had gone over a lot better than planned. No one had said anything to her since she came in the room. She considered that a win.

Halley didn't realize that James had come to sit in his temporary throne. She looked at him but he didn't even seem to see her. He gazed out uninterestedly at the party goers with his head resting on his knuckles.

She opened her mouth to say something but hands grabbed her shoulders. She turned to see none other than Allison Spiderbite grinning at her mischievously.

"You can't sneak up on someone like that, Allison." Halley scolded playfully. "Especially not the princess of Mewni."

The two girls laughed but abruptly stopped when James let out a snort of disgust. Halley stared at him sadly before guiding Allison somewhere else in the room.

"What's with your brother?" The other princess had asked.

Halley sighed, "He really wanted to be King."

Allison rolled her eyes, "That's all? Can't he just suck it up?"

"No...this was really important to him..."

"Hey," Allison put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let him get to you. Your mom chose _you_ to be her successor and she's the Queen. She must know what she's talking about."

Halley gave her a strained smile, "Yeah...I guess you're right." The topic was making her a little uneasy, "Let's talk about something else."

Her best friend nodded and indulging in a completely different conversation. Specifically, how stupidly Phil's friends could dress. It was a party at the _castle_ and people were going big _._ It was just that a good majority of them were 15 and 16 and didn't know how to dress. Who couldn't laugh at that? Definitely not Halley.

Halley loved having Allison around. She was always able to distract her from her problems, and Halley appreciated that greatly. Her friend, like herself, was a monster hybrid. Except not in your traditional way. Allison wasn't some mutant hog creature or even a demon. In fact, she looked normal. Long brown hair, tan skin, olive colored eyes. Pretty normal. However, the tips of Allison's fingers and hair were slime. It was an odd green color that faded into her skin the further up her arms she went but regardless, anything she touched could get a heaping helping of slime.

Halley remembered that everyone at school thought that was the most disgusting thing ever. She was the new object of ridicule when the monsters transferred schools. Halley was more than happy to have the spotlight directed on someone else so naturally she played along. She would glare at her and the other monsters when she passed like all the other kids and she hated to admit that it felt _good_ to feel included. One day she was walking the halls and Allison came up to her.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me where the science room was. No one has been very helpful."

All eyes had been on Halley at that moment. Instantly Halley responded, "Me? Help _you_? I'd never help some gross monster." With that she sped off down the stairs and towards the outside portion of the school. Calling her a monster just made her sick. Being mean was not who Halley was at all. She couldn't understand why she had done that. Halley hadn't known that Allison was following her.

"What do you want?" Halley asked as nastily as she could.

"Look I don't understand what your problem is but—"

"What _my_ problem is? Do you know who you're talking to? I'm the _princess_ of Mewni. I'm—"

"A monster?" Allison glared at her.

"I—um...er..."

"I get it princess. You want to share a common enemy with all your peers so you're not the enemy anymore," Allison shrugged. "Trust me, I know how this kind of thing works, but you're on the wrong side. If anything, I'm your ally. One of your only allies. Just... don't forget who you are."

Allison had begun to walk away. "Wait!" Halley stopped her. "You're right...I'm sorry... I never usually act that way."

"It's alright," Alison had smiled. "So could you show me the science room?"

And so their friendship began. Allison was never afraid to say what she thought but had an air of humility about her. Quite frankly, Halley admired her.

"You okay, Hal?" Allison asked her.

"Hm? Oh yeah." Halley smiled, "I was just remembering how we met."

"The greatest day of you life you mean?" Allison replied jokingly

"Yeah," Halley genuinely answered. Allison was her first friend, and although it occurred late in her life she was able to do all the things she always dreamed of. She had her first sleepover when she was 13, and it shouldn't have been but it quite literally was one of the most exciting moments of her life. She owed that all to the girl who gave her a second chance even though she was being a complete bitch. Halley didn't think she'd ever be able to repay her debt of gratitude.

Her eyes skirted over to movement from the front of the room where James was sneaking away through the back. Her smile fell and she audibly sighed.

"Don't worry Halley. He'll get over it." Allison sympathized.

Her best friend was right about most things but this seemed different. "I'm not so sure..."

...

Halley sat at the dinner table poking at her food. It had been two weeks since she was named to be her mother's successor and James hadn't talked to her at all. To make matters worse Great Aunt Etheria came to "gage Halley's potential in being a proper ruler," and it was going all too horribly. She was completely zoned out so when her aunt snapped at her she flinched.

"Young lady, a proper princess never plays with her food."

Halley let out a frustrated huff and slowly ate her food. When she had finished, she went to get up, but Aunt Etheria instructed her to wait. Gradually everyone left and her parents gave her a sympathetic

glance before leaving as well.

That left Halley and Aunt Etheria at the table. The small woman got up and came over to Halley. The princess looked straight ahead as her aunt gave her a critical look-over.

Finally she spoke, "Your posture is horrible, you seem quite lazy most of the time, and not to mention your... _other_ qualities."

Halley clenched the fabric of her dress.

The old Butterfly muttered to herself, "I don't know what your mother was thinking. You seem even worse than her. If you ask me the throne should have been given to James. He is the most qualified..."

Halley wanted nothing more than to put the woman in her place for insulting her _and_ her mother _,_ but Star had given her a word of warning: Aunt Etheria was very old and very traditional; just obey and get through it.

Halley took a deep breath and placed a polite smile on her face. She stood in front of her aunt and bowed, "I apologize Aunt Etheria. I will try to be less lazy and improve my posture and my other 'qualities.'"

Etheria could sense the sarcasm and didn't take to it kindly. She scoffed in disgust, "Such an insolent child!" Then she marched away.

Finally free, Halley made her way to her room. She was turning a corner when she heard a commotion down the hall. She stopped to tune in.

"Mom, hear me out. I've wanted nothing more than to be King. I've dreamed about it my whole life! Halley... she wouldn't be safe on the throne! Please just let me—"

"Jamie, sweetheart, I suppose it's sweet that you care about your sister but I've made my decision to continue the Butterfly matriarchy."

There was a small pause then James spoke, "I thought you were about change. I'd be the first blood King in Mewnian history! Wouldn't that make you proud!?"

"I'll always be proud of you, James. Halley will be a great queen—"

"Because she's a monster? Admit it. Halley's only a pawn in your monster integration campaign!"

"James!—"

"Just leave me alone!"

Halley could hear her brother running away. Shortly after a sigh from the Queen, Star's footsteps faded away.

Halley could feel her eyes burning. Was James right? She couldn't stand the thought of her mother using her like that. She ran as quickly as she could to her room but not before running into someone. Halley looked up and saw her father.

"What's the rush, kiddo?"

"I...It's nothing."

Tom looked at her closely, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Tom didn't seem too convinced but let it go. She was a teenager after all. "How was the talk with Aunt Etheria?"

"Not great..."

Tom put a hand on her shoulder, "She didn't upset you did she?"

Halley instantly saw her way out, "A little..."

"Come here," Tom gave her a tight hug that caught Halley by surprise. "I know things have been a little hard lately but you've been doing great."

She looked up at her father, "Really?"

"Of course, Halley."

She hugged him a little bit tighter because it was probably the only thing that would make her feel better.

"Thanks Dad," She mumbled shakily into his shoulder.

He pulled away and held her shoulders, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She wiped at a stray tear away and laughed, "I'm fine, Dad. Honestly. It's just been a little bit stressful lately."

"If you just need to cool down for a while, you can take a break, okay? It's okay to take a break once and a while."

"Thank you Dad. I promise I'll do that sometime."

He still looked very worried but gave her a smile nonetheless. "Don't strain yourself, kid." He ruffled her hair for good measure like she was little again.

Somehow her father had managed to make her feel much better. She wished the feeling of uneasiness would have gone away too, but ever since Etheria came to the castle, and all the change in general, Halley knew things could never be normal again.

When she finally made it too her room, Halley went over to her desk and opened a book.

"I think everyone's turning on me, Glossyrick."

The tiny magical being was enjoying yet another cup of pudding. He licked his lips before responding, "Why would you think that, Princess?"

"James was trying to persuade my mom to make him king and I'm not so sure my mom chose me as queen because of my 'potential.' What's more Aunt Etheria isn't making me feel any better with becoming Queen. I just feel..." She sighed. "Like I don't belong. Even more than usual."

"Well of course you belong," Glossyrick stated mater of factly, "You're the rightful heir by blood."

Halley rolled her eyes, "Tell that to the entire kingdom."

"Well personally, I don't think it matters what the entire kingdom has to say. As long as you are performing your duties, there's no problem." He shrugged.

Halley laid over the edge of her bed, "Gloss, you know you can be really apathetic sometimes."

"Hm."

"What...can you tell me about the Queens of Mewni?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well...did anyone ever have the same problem as me? Not feeling like they belonged?"

"Not exactly. Yes, every princess had their struggles but rarely were they in the same way."

"Thought so." She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Looks like I'm all on my own for this, huh?"

"No. You've always got me."

...

The next day, the triplets had nothing to do, which was a rare occurrence. It just so happened that they all decided to occupy their lounging room at the same time. James was doing some sparring with a dummy, Phil was lying in the hammock he was somehow able to place listening to music, and Halley was practicing a few spells.

Halley focused on her levitation spells by casting them on relatively light objects. Eventually that had gotten pretty boring. She guessed it was because she didn't have her brothers to talk to much anymore.

"Hey sis," Phil's voice came suddenly. "How are the spells going?"

"Not so good... I can only seem to lift small things. I've been trying all day."

"I'll help you!" He offered cheerfully. Her brother slid out of his hammock and grabbed a book. He placed it on the table before her.

"Okay," He held a hand out to the book, "Try it."

She did as her brother instructed and a magical beam from her wand reached out to grab the book.

"Now lift."

She tried but it seemed much harder than picking up a pen or sheet of paper.

"I can't." She huffed.

"You _can_ , Halley! Try closing your eyes and lifting with your mind."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Phil rolled his eyes, "Close your eyes and imagine lifting the book."

She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. With another try, she was able to get the book to levitate in the air.

"I'm doing it!" She beamed. "Phil, it's working!"

"See I told you you could do it! Try something else!"

Halley then tried the table and was able to make it float around the room. In her excitement, there was almost nothing Halley didn't levitate.

"Now try me." Phil said.

"What?! Won't that hurt you or something?"

"Well we won't know until we try. I wanna touch the ceiling."

Halley eventually gave in, "Okay but just once." Shortly, she had Phil flying around the room. It was the most fun she had had in a while with her brother. Indulging in Phil's company usually meant a good time anyway. Halley momentarily lost her concentration and Phil, luckily, fell from the air onto the couch.

"See?" Phil jumped from the couch. "I managed to help you with an _entire_ spell. What's Glossyrick good for anyway?" He joked.

"I heard that!" Came Glossyrick from the spell book.

Halley smiled at her brother, "Thanks Phil."

He shrugged, his hands stuffed in his pockets, "It's what I do." Halley noticed him look at the wand a little wistfully.

"Do you wanna maybe try it? Just one last time?"

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"Why not?" She handed him the wand and it changed into a blue S shaped violin. Its borders had purple spikes around it and it was so perfectly Phil, it could only be described as magic.

He happily began to play a song. Like her wand, Phil's violin shot out a beam of magic and reached out to Halley. Phil whisked her around the room with his song and Halley laughing hard. When Halley landed on the ground and her brother finished his sonata, Phil handed her the wand. He still looked a little sad.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm happy for you sis." Then he gave her a genuine smile.

Halley looked over Phil's shoulder and saw James basically pummeling the shit out of his dummy. She walked over cautiously behind him.

"James?"

"What?" He responded coolly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take the wand for one last go if you—"

Her brother chuckled, "Yeah right. Unlike Phil, I won't take some fucking consolation prize."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Halley narrowed her eyes.

"It means," James stopped his spar. "That I don't want anything to do with that wand. You can barely do a simple spell yet you're becoming Queen?"

"As a matter of fact _yes_ James. I am." Halley crossed her arms over her chest.

"Exactly why I don't need anything to do with that wand or the stupid throne."

"Even me?" Halley shot.

"Especially you!" James finally snapped.

Halley was hurt by the blow but she kept at it. She took a step forward, "You know what James, I don't know what your damn problem is! So what? You couldn't become king oh boo hoo! Little Jamie didn't get his way. _Grow up_!"

" _Me_ grow up? You think I'm the one who needs to grow up? I'm not the one who still thinks she can become queen even though she's some _monster freak_!"

The room went quiet. Halley was beyond hurt that he brother could say something like that to her face. She searched her brother's eyes for some sign of regret that was always there whenever he snapped on her like that. It wasn't there.

Halley could see James bracing for the fight that always came after arguments like those. Instead, Halley calmly turned and left the lounge, catching both of her brothers by surprise.

...

Halley looked in her mirror and applied a good amount of concealer to her cheeks. She was able to easily cover up the fuchsia colored flowers. She wrapped her hair into two buns to cover up her horns and brushed some hair over her third eye.

"What are you doing?" Glossyrick asked. The book found its way back to her room and her advisor was floating beside her.

"My brother thinks I can't lead? Thinks that a monster freak shouldn't be on the throne then fine. He can have it. I'm done. I'm leaving."

"Woah woah. That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Don't care." She slid on her hiking boots and a backpack. She looked at her outfit in the mirror, ignoring Glossyrick's "advising." She looked fairly comfortable. She wore short green leggings and a purple long sleeved pleated tunic. Nothing that screamed "princess of Mewni" that's for sure. She grabbed the dimensional scissors from her dresser, and cut open a portal.

"Halley you can't just leave!"

She huffed, annoyed at this point, "Dad said that I could take a break and cool down whenever I needed to and I am. For a very very _very_ long time."

"But—"

"I'm going Glossyrick. I've already made my decision."

"Well," the blue being said. "I guess it's my duty as the princess's advisor to go with you."

Halley looked back and smiled. "It'll be nice to go with a friend. Hop in my backpack I packed plenty of pudding—"

The words had barely escaped her mouth before Glossyrick zipped right into her backpack. She shook her head and looked towards the portal.

 _Here we go_ , she thought as she stepped through.

 **So sorry for the wait! School gets pretty hectic towards the end of the year. XD (Don't** **forget to leave a review! :) )**


	4. Chapter 3

The former princess stepped through the other side of the portal and looked around. She had taken a portal as far as the outskirts of the kingdom because her mother made Hekapoo include tracking devices on the damn things somehow. Halley had ended up near some market or something, which was good because she was almost sure Glossyrick was clearing out her pudding supply. She held the straps of her backpack and made her way through the crowd curiously. Even though she served as princess of Mewni for 16 years, she had never been this far from the castle. Halley hesitantly approached a stand that sold supplies. She was a little surprised as the man actually beckoned her to come closer. Then she remembered it was because she looked "normal."

"Don't be shy, miss! Come come! What can I interest you in today?"

"Well I was thinking I could use some supplies for... a camping trip. So some food maybe and uh—"

"Not to worry!" The exuberant man exclaimed. "I've got the best of the best supplies for you. See this here?" The old man pulled a lamp from inside his stand, "This lamp will last you months, years even without losing its brightness!"

"Wow, that seems pretty useful—"

"And don't forget about this perfect ready made supply of food for any type of camping excursion." He piled a large bag that most likely contained the food next to the lamp on the wooden counter. "Not to mention I happen to own a large selection of camping apparel perfect for a pretty lady such as yourself," Halley was too stunned to even notice him piling the unnecessary clothes on top of the stack. No stranger had _ever_ called her pretty before. By the time Halley knew it, the pile was much larger. It seemed like a lot but she supposed the man knew what he was talking about.

She took out her backpack and shook out the contents to find her money. Firstly a bunch of empty pudding cups came falling out. She rolled her eyes but kept to sorting through her quite messy bag. Glossyrick came floating out and the man behind the counter stared in amazement.

"What are we doing now?" He asked.

"Trying to find some money."

Glossyrick looked at the man behind the counter, "Do you happen to have any pudding?"

"I uh...think so."

"Fantastic! Just give us all of those, thank you."

Halley finally found the pouch with all her money in it and poured it onto the counter showing how she obviously didn't know how to purchase things. All the gold coins made the man's eyes practically pop out of his head.

"Will this cover it?" Halley asked.

The man paused momentarily before "sadly" smiling, "I'm sorry but you're a little short..."

"Really?"

He glanced over at Glossyrick and tapped the gem on his forehead, "This little thing should cover it."

"Well I guess..." Halley looked over at her companion.

"No. No way. Not happening." The blue man crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well it was probably your stupid pudding that pushed the price!"

"Don't care." Glossyrick floated back into her backpack.

She looked at the man hopelessly, "This is all the money I have."

The man shrugged, "I suppose I can _at least_ give you half of this for what you have."

Halley was about to settle until a hand came down and grabbed her shoulder. She yelped in surprise.

"You're not scamming anyone today, Sandy." Came the owner of the hand.

He slid all of Halley's crap back into her backpack, grabbed her coins and roughly led her away.

"What was that for!?" She asked as the boy released her.

The boy shoved her backpack into her arms, "Were you born yesterday?"

"Huh? No—"

"Well it sure seemed like it! What the hell were you going to even do with all that stuff?"

"Camping." She replied.

The boy rolled his eyes, "News flash, idiot, he was scamming you. That crap probably didn't cost nearly as much as you were about to pay."

She suddenly felt embarrassed. Halley hadn't left the kingdom for ten minutes before she almost lost all of her money.

"Hey Tucker, you got her!" Came another voice.

Halley looked over and saw a group of kids walking towards them. Instinctively she shrunk into herself.

"I wouldn't have done it had you guys not forced me. The squirt hasn't been away from home a day in her life. She doesn't know anything."

"Manners Tuck! I swear you've had no home training." A girl scolded him. A group of two more boys and the girl surrounded them. Halley had seen them standing around when she arrived. She felt even more embarrassed. They'd probably been watching her make a complete fool of herself.

"What? It's true." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's a pretty little thing isn't she?" The girl examined her. The girl was a little taller than her and her friends just a little taller than the girl. "I'm Lydia." She extended her hand. Halley took it hesitantly. She was in no way used to people positively (well somewhat positively in Tucker's case) interacting with her.

"Lyd, we gotta get going." One of the boys said looking at their watch.

"Fine fine. Well it was nice to meet you." Lydia smiled.

Halley smiled back, "You too."

"Good riddance." Tucker muttered.

Halley glared at him and turned on her heels. She walked for a while on a trodden down forest trail. The moon was rising so the forest was getting brighter. It seemed that the farther she got away from the castle, the more at peace she felt. Or maybe it was because she was treated like a normal person for once. Whatever the cause, she felt better.

Now for what she was going to do in the long run. Where was she going to live? The woods maybe? Perhaps she could get a job and buy a place, but she had to leave Mewni first. So long as she was here she could still be found. Rustling interrupted Halley's thoughts.

"Who's there?" She asked.

No one responded. Footsteps.

She wished at that moment that she had taken her wand with her after all. Halley thought of using her powers, but didn't want to risk her cover. She tensed up as someone stepped out of the shadows.

She let out a sigh of annoyance when she realized it was only Tucker.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that? What are you even doing here?"

"Calm down. Here," he held out his hand. "You forgot this." Tucker poured the coins into her hand.

"Oh. Thank you." She smiled politely.

"Honestly, did you rob the castle or something? That's a lot of money." He observed.

"No, it's all mine." It _technically_ wasn't a lie...

"I didn't even want to give it back to you seeing as you would've probably spent it all on a pen or something." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well thanks for straining yourself." Halley walked off. To her surprise, Tucker's footsteps followed her. She didn't say anything for a while, figuring he would take the hint and leave. He kept to it. Halley abruptly stopped and turned around to face him.

"Why are you following me?"

He shrugged, "Why not?"

"So you insult me then follow me like some creepy stalker?"

"What ever you say."

"What's the matter with you!?" She burst out. Halley automatically calmed herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'm not usually like that."

"Why are you apologizing, squirt?" He raised an eyebrow. "So what? You got a little mad."

She continued walking and he followed, "One, don't call me 'squirt' and two, I don't like to get too upset."

"Why?"

"It's none of your business."

"Whatever you say, squirt."

"I am _not_ a child! Stop calling me 'squirt'!"

He scoffed, "You're like what, 12?"

"I'm 16!"

"A year younger than me, therefore you are dubbed 'squirt.'"

Halley just ignored him and picked up her pace.

"Hey squirt where are you going anyway?"

She refused to respond.

"I'll take that as a 'nowhere.' Whenever you want to stop walking in the woods by yourself, I heard there was a dragon-cycle migration a few days ago if you wanna go check it out."

 _Dragon-cycles?_

Halley remembered General Marco's Dragon-cycle, Nachos, from when she was younger. She'd been too little to ride one, so Tucker's offer tempted her. Halley slowly turned, giving Tucker the okay to take the lead. It's not like she _had_ to be anywhere.

He led them towards a bog with bright glowing green water. Sure enough there were a couple kids around their age there for the dragon-cycle migration. A few of them were in the air, screaming their heads off. Others seemed to have gotten the hang of them and were having a relatively easy time. There were a few

dragon-cycles milling about and Tucker made his way towards a larger one.

He snuck over to it then jumped on its back. It snorted in alarm and tried to shake Tucker off. He reached out a hand to her.

"Come on, squirt."

She held out her hand slowly. Now that she was up close to a wild dragon-cycle, she was having serious doubts. Tucker grabbed her hand and pulled her on quickly. The dragon-cycle flew up into the air faster than Halley could even process. She held on to Tucker's waist for dear life. The dragon cycle spun and swirled in the air and Halley was terrified. Suddenly the dragon-cycle steadied itself and they were cruising high in the sky.

"You can stop screaming now." Tucker turned his head to her. Despite his reassurance, Halley still clung onto him with her eyes shut.

"I don't like it. Get me down." Halley said shakily.

"You haven't even opened your eyes yet."

"I don't care. I can tell we're too high up."

"Come on, squirt. Just look."

"Just get me down!"

"Fine," She felt him shrug. "You have two options. Option one is that you can open your eyes and I'll take us down. Option two is that you can keep your eyes closed and I'll see how fast this dragon-cycle can go."

"How is that fair!?" With a shaky huff, she opened her eyes. Immediately she was amazed by how close the moon seemed from up high.

"See? Not so bad is it?"

She rolled her eyes. It was then she realized she was holding on to Tucker a little too tightly, and let go.

Tucker chuckled, "You might just fall off now."

"I'll manage, asshole." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Tucker took the dragon-cycle back down smoothly and hopped off. Halley swung her leg over to dismount but before she could, Tucker held out a hand to help her down.

Halley narrowed her eyes, "Why are you being so... _nice_ all of a sudden?"

"Fine then." Tucker rolled his eyes and retracted his hand. "Look I know I can be... hard to deal with at times. _Most_ of the time. But I come around eventually, and I suppose I should say I was just messing with you back there. I actually would've gotten us down if you were that scared. I can be kind of a jerk like that sometimes..."

"If this is your way of apologizing," she slid off of the beast, "then I accept it." Halley gave him a smile. He smirked back and Halley shook her head. Tucker was difficult yes but not horrible to be around.

Tucker started to walk and she followed at a leisurely pace.

"So now what?" She asked.

He didn't turn to address her, "What, your destination isn't so important now all of a sudden?"

"What? Oh— um, it is...I er..."

"It's okay I get it. You're obsessed with me now."

Halley blushed furiously, "I am _not_!"

"It was just a joke, squirt. Ever heard of one?"

All she did was glare at him.

"Do you take everything so seriously?"

No response.

"I would _not_ want to hang out with you on a daily basis if you're like this all the time." He said matter of factly

"Like what?"

"A buzzkill."

She crossed her arms, "And what about you Mister-I-like-stalking-random-girls-I-meet? You _must_ not have friends considering you've spent the last hour bothering me."

"Touché. In case you wanted to know, I _do_ have friends. They get way too boring sometimes. You seemed at least a little interesting."

Halley couldn't understand where this conversation was heading, "Thanks?"

"It was a compliment, idiot."

"Ugh! You're so... so frustrating!"

He looked at her seriously, "I don't mean to be."

Halley was beyond confused. It was like being on a rollercoaster talking to him.

"I suppose you're right though," Halley gave in. "Where I came from, I only had one friend, but now that I've left...guess I have none." She looked down at her feet.

There was silence for a while and Halley would have been convinced that he left if it hadn't been for the sound of his footsteps next to hers. She looked up and found him looking at her intensely. Halley squirmed under his gaze.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"My mother used to say I had some psychic power. I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty good at reading people."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"I'm going to say that you're not an only child."

"Anyone could've guessed that." She said.

"Sure they could. So I'm going to say that...you're extremely nice most of the time, a little quiet, ignorant obviously because you don't get out much, and... you've got a past."

"A past?" She echoed.

"Something tragic that's happened to you. Not everyone has one."

Everything Tucker had guessed was right on the bat except that _every_ day of her life was a tragedy. Now that she had left that behind her, she didn't want to bring it up.

Instead she asked, "Do you have a past?"

"Of course I do. My mother died when I was younger. Right in front of me too. She was really sick. Maybe I was... 9? Anyway my father took it pretty hard and he'd always leave. He'd be gone for as long as a month before he would come back, eat all the food, then leave again."

Halley looked at him, sadness almost overwhelming her, "Tucker, I'm so so sorry I asked..."

Tucker shrugged, "It is sad but it's just a part of life. I managed to make it just fine."

"I was beat up a lot when I was young." What the hell was she doing? She just told herself that she'd keep her "past" or whatever locked away. Tucker kind of just pulled it out of her. Somehow though, she didn't mind sharing. "It lasted for a long time and occasionally still happens."

"Why don't you fight back?!"

"I _can't_."

"Is it because you don't know how or..."

"No," Despite Tucker's nickname for her, she was probably at least five times stronger than him. "I just can't. It'd make things so much more worse for me."

"That's so stupid!" His tone had greatly shifted from that of a relatively nonchalant one to one that was growing exceedingly angry. "You just sit there and let people beat you up?! What about your parents why aren't they doing anything?"

"I'm not sure they know."

"What!? You've gone years without telling them!?"

"Yeah I guess...But hey, it's okay." She touched his arm lightly and he seemed to immediately calm down. "Really. I know how to deal with it. Just trust me."

He grunted.

The two walked along the bright green water. It surprisingly felt nice to confide in Tucker. She looked over at him. He stared straight ahead, perhaps lost in thought. Tucker was about 6 inches taller than her. He had curly black hair and pale skin and his eyes were a dark hazel color. He wasn't too bad looking in all honesty.

The two walked side-by-side along the shoreline. The bright green water came in small waves. Halley looked down at it almost touching her boots.

"Hey don't let that stuff touch you. It's acid."

"What!?" Halley immediately jumped. Halley hadn't been able to see very well at all since she was only using a good 67 percent of her eyesight. Tucker. The force caught Tucker by surprise and both fell down into the tall grass. And of course there just had to be mud. Lots of it.

She rubbed her head and sat up. Halley opened her eyes and realized she had fallen right on top of Tucker. Their eyes met.

"Are you okay?" He grabbed her forearm.

"I..." Halley was a little frazzled. She just fell down, into the mud no less, embarrassed herself and he was right there trying to help her. No boy besides her brothers had been that close to her. "Uh..." She was struggling to find any words.

Tucker's eyes suddenly shifted from hers. "What's this?" He took his thumb and rubbed the mud off of her cheek. The tingling in her cheeks only increased ten fold. It was then she realized what had caught Tucker's attention.

Her cheekmarks were glowing a bright pink, and Tucker's eyes widened. Halley slapped her hands over her cheeks. She got up quickly.

"I have to go."

"Wait." Tucker grabbed her arm and her cheeks only grew brighter.

What the hell was going on with them? She could normally control when they glowed.

Halley reached for her scissors to try and escape but they weren't where she attached them to her side. To her dismay, the sound of sizzling in the lake told her that her scissor were no more.

Tucker pulled her close and she started to tremble. It wouldn't be long until he realized the truth.

"How are your cheeks glowing?"

"It's a family thing," she mumbled. "Just let me go, _please_."

"Wait. Only the..." Halley watched miserably as realization struck him.

"You're a Butterfly!?"

"Yes." She almost whispered.

He almost instantly let go of her. Halley braced herself for him to hit her or push her or _something_.

"Don't tell me you're the princess."

She said nothing, confirming his suspicions.

"Holy _crap_ ," He stammered. "You do know I was kidding with all that stuff right? Calling you squirt and all. You don't need to execute me or anything, Your princessness...?"

"Execute you?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, isn't that what you do with people who upset you or something?"

"Um no..." Did he not know who she was? He wasn't reacting properly. "Look, I don't think you understand."

"You _are_ Princess Halley aren't you?"

"I mean yeah...you've heard of me?"

"Of course I have, but I was told the princess was part demon or something."

"I am." There was no point in lying anymore.

"Funny, you don't look like it."

Halley sighed and pulled her hair down, revealing her horns. She swept her hair back and opened her third eye. She stood with her head down, waiting for the hateful words to come.

"Well that clears things up..." Tucker trailed. "You look different, that's for sure, but what's a princess doing out here?"

Halley looked at him as if he had three heads, "What's wrong with you?"

"Did I offend you, Princess?"

"No," she said frustratedly, "and stop being so proper all of a sudden. Why aren't you beating me up, or calling me names or just leaving me!?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because I'm a monster!"

He raised an eyebrow, "So what?"

"So you're supposed to be running for the hills! Go! I know you want to! Just run away like everyone else!" She yelled angrily. It just wasn't fair. She could never have any hope.

"I'm not running away."

"What? Why wouldn't you? That's what everyone else does."

"I'm not everyone else. Obviously you haven't been around the right people."

"I guess..." She mumbled. Halley sat down on a rock, trying to sort through her thoughts and Tucker joined her.

"You never answered my question. What's a princess doing out here?"

"I resigned."

"Princesses can resign?"

"I don't know, but I did. I left the family wand, grabbed my stuff and left."

"So you mean ran away? That's a little childish don't you think?"

She glared at him, "If you were me, you'd resign too." Halley sighed, "You see I haven't had it easy. Obviously. I've been bullied since I was about 5. I've been beaten up more times than I can count in my lifetime and I'd kinda just accepted it. I learned to cope."

"Don't you have demon powers or something? Can't you just put everyone in their place?"

"It's not that easy. If I were to stand up for myself and let's say I do something as little as pushing someone. The numbers of my tormentors would only triple in size, you see. And the kingdom has been neutral about me being an heir but if I struck out I'd be deemed violent or excessively angry or some out of control monster. So I guess you could say, taking a little abuse is preventing a lot worse."

Tucker only looked down, a frown on his face.

"Anyway, a few weeks ago I became the one to succeed my mother instead of my brother, James. Ever since then, things have been so different. There's so much pressure on me. I don't know who to trust. My brother hates me..." She clenched her eyes shut. "I just couldn't take it anymore."

Tucker hesitated a moment before speaking, "Do you want to become Queen?"

"I don't know how I could..."

"But lets just say you were born without horns or a third eye. Would you?"

"I guess..."

"Why?"

"So I could make a difference, I guess. Like my mom. Being a monster makes you see things a little differently than a Mewman. Not only is the monster population underrepresented but the lower class in Mewni too. The majority of Mewni is aristocratic but the small population of people living in squalor are just over looked. I know my mother is doing great things by uniting Mewmans and monsters but we're still not perfect."

Halley realized she was sort of rambling. She shrugged a little bashfully when Tucker stared at her.

"You're a monster yet you care about all those people?"

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"You'd be an amazing queen, Halley." She looked up at the use of her name.

"What are you saying, I should go back?"

"I'm not saying you have to," He stood up and held out a hand to her, "but you should."

She took it and stood with a sigh, "I don't know Tucker..."

"Maybe you need a few days to yourself. Or maybe the throne isn't for you after all. Whatever you choose I support you."

Halley found herself laughing, "We met about an hour ago and now you're my confidante?"

"I told you I'd come around, squirt."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "You make a compelling argument. I guess it was a little childish of me to just leave."

"I told you!" Came a voice from her backpack. Halley completely forgot about Glossyrick as he came floating from her backpack.

"What's this thing?" Tucker poked Glossyrick curiously.

"That 'thing' is probably one of the most powerful beings on the planet who could probably kill you with one look." Glossyrick said pointedly.

Halley shook her head, "This is Glossyrick. My advisor sort of. He means well, despite his sudden rudeness."

"Well princess whenever you're finished with your adventure date thing or whatever this is, I think we should go home. Don't you think?" He floated lazily back into her bag.

"Glossyrick!" Both she and Tucker blushed. Tucker rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously.

"Well I uh...think I should get going." Halley started. "Thanks for everything, Tucker. You've really helped me."

"No problem." He smiled at her warmly.

A gust of wind blew past, reminding Halley that she was coated in cold mud. She shivered.

"Hey wait," Tucker pulled off his jacket. "Take my jacket."

"No I couldn't."

" _Halley_."

She felt a faint tingle in her cheeks but ignored it when Tucker threw his jacket to her. Halley wrapped it around her. She reached for her scissors but realized that she'd dropped them in the lake.

"Shit..." She winced.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realized I have a long walk home." Halley saw the castle way off in the distance and inwardly groaned.

"Now what sort of subject would I be if I let the princess walk all the way to the castle by herself without an escort?"

He bowed and held out his arm. Halley rolled her eyes and led the way back. She didn't want to risk touching him again. If her cheeks started to glow again she wasn't sure how she could explain herself. Once she got back to the castle and her life as a princess, she wasn't sure if she'd ever see Tucker again. She probably wouldn't but she _wanted_ to. How ridiculous was that?

Halley tuned into whatever nonsense Tucker was talking about. He could be an annoying dick and she'd only known him for a little more than an hour and she knew she was going to miss him more than anything.


	5. Chapter 4

**It's been a while guys! Since summer vacation has started,** _ **hopefully**_ **I'll have more time to right for you all. Enjoy!**

...

When Halley woke up on her bed with sunshine spilling in through the windows, she would have thought last night's events were just a dream. But since she woke up with a stranger's jacket, her face caked with dried mud, and her backpack thrown carelessly onto the ground with a sleeping Glossyrick and several empty pudding cups beside it, she supposed she did have a late night adventure with a cute boy who was probably insane.

Why on Mewni would he act that way? Like she and he were equals. Halley knew it as well as any Mewman did. She was not in anyway the equivalent to someone normal.

Halley sat up. It was painfully obvious that when she returned home she just collapsed in bed, filthy and all. The oversized jacket she wore was stiff with mud. Halley picked at a bit of mud on the cuff. That led her to think about Tucker. The tingling in her cheeks came back and she suspected that they were glowing.

She knew she was stupid for somehow developing feelings for him. Part of her told herself that she was an idiot and the other part told her to hold on to those memories. It was most likely the first and last time she'd ever get treated that way by a Mewman.

There was a knock on her door. Halley flinched and tried to force her cheekmarks to stop glowing.

"Yes?" She replied to the knock.

"Halley? Are you up?! You're late for school!" came her mother.

She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and realized she had fifteen minutes to get ready.

She tried not to sound to shaken up, "Oh! Okay, Mom. I just overslept, I'll be down in a second!"

"Alright then. And hey, don't forget that I'm giving my speech today at your school!"

Shit, she thought miserably. She forgot all about that.

"I didn't, Mom!" She lied.

"Great!" Her mother walked away.

Halley bolted to her bathroom and ran the sink. She started to vigorously scrub at her face. When she had finished, the sink was brown with dirt. Regardless she was somewhat clean.

Halley started to brush her hair. In the process she broke the brush in half. To her dismay, her hair was way too tangled. The princess looked at the clock. Nine more minutes.

"Crap." So far, she looked like she had fallen down a hill. Halley ran out of the bathroom in search for her wand. "Gloss! Wake up!"

The magical being stirred and finally woke up. "What is it?"

"Do you know if my mom had any spell to make me not look like crap?" She looked under her bed for her wand.

"Uh," He yawned. "I think so. It was the...uh..." He had begun to investigate the pudding cups again. "Radiant Shadow Transform."

"Right right... I remember now." She found her wand on the other side of her bed. Halley grabbed it and instantly recited the spell. She thought that she'd blow up or something, but as of right now she was desperate. Surprisingly when the smoke had cleared, she was dressed in denim shorts and a white t-shirt with lime green sleeves. Halley admired her hair that was placed in a large bun towards the bottom of her head. A pretty blue flower held a few strands of hair back.* She was a little bit too preoccupied with marveling at her success in the mirror to notice that she had only 6 minutes left.

She suddenly realized that she couldn't go anywhere in 6 minutes without the scissors and she couldn't tell her mother she had lost them. Halley felt like she was screwed until she looked over at the discarded jacket on her bed.

She took her bag and put it over her shoulder then put her wand inside. Halley hesitated but then tucked the jacket into her bag as well. She turned and headed towards her balcony. The princess stepped up on the edge and looked down. It was a long ways down and looked scarier going down instead of up. She clenched the strap of her bag and took a deep breath.

She jumped off and summoned the flames within her. And suddenly she was levitating in the air. Halley looked down at her feet and saw green flames shooting from underneath them. It had been a long long time since she had done this. The last time she had was with her father when she was very young. Once she entered the real world, Halley didn't want to embrace the demon in her anymore.

Somehow, something changed within her when she met Tucker. She was curious to see what she could really do. Halley steadied herself and started off towards school. It was a very bumpy ride but she made it, nonetheless.

With two minutes to spare she ran to her classroom. She was able to slip in unnoticed...like always. Halley sat in the back of the classroom and took a moment to catch her breath. The bell rang only seconds afterward, and with that came the announcements. Everyone gradually moved to their seats and quieted down.

"Good morning students," the principal cane through the intercom. "Today is a very special day indeed. Her Majesty Queen Star has taken time out of her busy schedule to come talk to you all in the assembly room directly after announcements." With that everyone slowly looked back at her. Halley shrank under their gaze as the principal droned on with his other announcements. Once they were finished, everyone left for the assembly room. Halley stayed back for a while.

She had gone to one student assembly in her life. It was in middle school and everyone just stuck wads of gum in her hair and threw paper balls at her. Halley had managed to ditch all assemblies for years. Except now, she promised her mother she'd come. She reluctantly made her way to the assembly room. To her relief she found Allison in the crowd of people.

Halley and her best friend made their way to their seats. She saw her mother in the center of the room, talking with a few teachers, smiling, being a wonderful Queen... Halley frowned a bit. How could she be _that_ someday? Across the room, Halley saw James. Her mother did as well and waved at him. James slid down in his seat, thoroughly embarrassed.

 _Hm. Karma_ is _a bitch_. Halley smirked.

"Good morning, Mewni High!" The Queen began. "Thank you for joining me this morning. I have brought you here to talk about a very important subject that I haven't quite gotten to address with you. Monsters."

There were faint mumbled all across the room.

"About two and a half years ago, monsters were finally integrated into our schools, and so far it seems to have been a success."

Halley slapped a hand over her face. Her mother tea could be naïve sometimes. The monsters were on a completely different side from the Mewmans or not there at all.

"Although I know there still might be a little unfamiliarity between Mewmans and monsters, I have decided to start a super fun team building program!"

The room went silent. Her mother nervously smiled, "And here to give you a run down on the program is Yvgeny Bulgolyubov the royal monster expert."

"Thank you Queen Star." Buff Frog came to stand beside the queen. "It is great honor for me to be here today. I will be in charge of program between monsters and Mewmans. Program will require a team with an equal number of each. There will be challenges, all differing and will require team with strengths in all areas. Problem solving, athletics...choose your teams wisely. Team that wins receives the grand prize of..."

Halley's attention was drawn towards someone leaving the assembly. She didn't see them for long but when they opened the door and slipped out, she caught a glimpse of a head of curly black hair. By the time Halley tuned back in, the assembly room was buzzing with excitement. Apparently the prize seemed to appeal to everyone. A success for now, it seemed. Everyone gradually made their way to leave after Buff Frog informed them of the multiple sign up sheets around the school and to have them turned in by the deadline. Halley quickly grabbed her bag and headed towards the door that she had been watching. The crowd was beginning to grow and her possibility of finding him was shrinking. Halley ducked under arms and dodged anxious students. Suddenly she found the head of curly hair in the crowd. She all but pushed people out of the way to get to him. Halley finally made her way up so that she was inches behind him.

How would he react? She wondered nervously. What would he say? What would she say?

Halley told her conscience to shut up. She raised her hand and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and Halley felt her heart drop.

It wasn't him.

"Um..." The kid trailed off. He was obviously uncomfortable with the Queen of Freaks coming and bothering him so Halley mumbled an apology and walked away.

She was stupid really. How could she ever think that they'd meet again? That night had been nothing but a dream and all dreams must come to an end. Halley walked to the bathroom and thankfully no one was there. She splashed water in her face and looked in the mirror. Her eyes made her way towards her horns.

" _So like can ...you impale people with those?"_

" _What? No. I mean... I don't think so."_

" _That would be so cool." He laughed and she joined him._

Halley shook her head. His laugh was still echoing in her mind. She thought she was going to be sick. But in all honesty she had no reason to be. She'd known Tucker for one measly night and she suddenly felt like her life revolved around him? She was...stupid.

Halley took the jacket out of her bag and took one last look at it before tossing it in the trash.

...

The feeling of disappointment followed her around all day. Even so, she could still feel that tiny flicker of hope that they'd magically run into each other in the hall or she'd see him when she was out in the kingdom. A good 95 percent of her stifled those thoughts. By the end of the day, she was in a pretty pissy mood. It really wasn't fair when you thought about it. That one good thing in her life was gone just like that.

It was Monday so she was going home by carriage. She trudged to the royal carriage and hopped in. She barely even acknowledged her brothers who were already inside.

Traffic was awful, as it always was when a bunch of rich people were trying to leave at the same time. They were at a complete standstill. Halley rested her head against the window.

 _Last night, she and Tucker headed to the castle together. They had quite a way to walk before they reached any type of carriage rental station. So they walked and they talked and Halley felt so at ease. No, she still really couldn't make any sense of how she'd become so enamored with someone so quick, but that's what it was. They talked about everything and nothing. Senseless things really. Not about her duties or her being a demon and all but they talked about normal things and it was like she could pretend that she wasn't a princess. All good things come to an end though. They approached a carriage station and saw a few left up for the night. Halley was about to step out of the shadows and to a carriage but Tucker had stopped her._

" _You must really want to get caught, genius." He pointed to her horns._

" _Oh," How could she have forgotten? She silently blamed Tucker for being so damn distracting. She quickly pulled her hair back into its buns around her horns though they definitely wouldn't hold for long with all the mud caked in her hair. She and Tucker walked up to a man dozing off in his carriage. He shot awake and looked at the two skeptically. He shook his head, not bothering to ask any questions and muttered something about "damned teenagers."_

 _The two had hopped in the back, glad to get off of their feet._

" _So, Princess," He had started._

" _Please don't." She cringed. "I'd rather not talk about royal stuff."_

" _Oh come on, squirt. I helped you get all this way. The least you could do is let me ask a few questions."_

 _She sighed, she really did not want to go into this but she assented._

" _Okay so your dad's got powers right? Did you get those too?"_

 _She nodded and Tucker's eyes lit up, "Really? Well now you've gotta show me."_

 _Normally she would have said no but with hesitance, she raised her hand and summoned a small green flame. Tucker examined the flame closely. He even took her hand to draw a finger in the space between her flame and the palm of her hand._

" _That's...amazing."_

 _She put out the flame, "You're probably the only one to think so."_

" _I doubt it."_

" _My pyrokinesis is usually called dangerous. Dangerous and amazing don't usually go hand in hand."_

" _Well I think it's cool," he said as if that was all that mattered. "What else can you do?"_

" _Nothing much. People hate the whole fire thing so I never tried to look into my powers."_

" _What!? Halley that is probably the dumbest thing you've said all night."_

" _Wow thanks."_

" _Do you know how many people have what you have? Who are what you are?"_

 _She shrugged._

" _You're one in like...a trillion. I'm just plain old Tuck. One in fucking forty."_

" _Believe me," Halley scoffed. "I've never met anyone like you."_

" _Well you may think so but the way I see it, I'm just another drop in the ocean." He laid out across his seat. "I think I'd rather be a fish. Like you."_

" _A fish?" She raised an eyebrow._

" _One of a kind compared to the ocean, Princess."_

 _There was something that gave her chills when he called her "Princess." She rubbed her arms and told herself it was just the breeze. There was this invisible pull that lured her to these feelings. She_ knew _it was dangerous, she_ knew _it wouldn't end well because look at her but she couldn't resist._

"Halley."

She really missed him.

" _Halley_." She blinked herself out of her thoughts. James was trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry."

"Phased out a little there?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a little."

"Hm. Well I was wondering if I could use your mirror phone. Mine's dead and I need to tell Aunt Etheria I'm going to be late."

"Sure..." She murmured. She awkwardly handed her brother her phone. The last time they had spoken, it hadn't ended well. Now he was acting as if nothing had happened.

She waited as he called their snobby aunt and he gave her phone back. They sat in an even more awkward silence. Traffic was not moving at all and she considered getting out and flying home, but given that her time bomb of a brother would be witnessing it, she decided to stay put. Phil was the only one who didn't seem to mind sitting at a standstill as he had his earbuds in and was playing a set of air drums. She and James seemed to inwardly groan at the same time. Their brother listening to music wouldn't be a problem if he kept the music down only to himself and maybe not played an entire array of air instruments.

Their irritation grew by the second as they tried to tune out their brother's antics but they both snapped when he started to loudly hum. Halley jabbed her finger into Phil's side. He opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Too loud," She mouthed.

"What?" Phil said louder than necessary.

"Turn your fucking music down!" James shouted.

It was more than obvious that Phil had heard James. He shrugged "innocently" and continued his jam session. Halley looked to James and he looked just as irritated as she did. They looked at Phil, who was being excessively loud at this point, then back to each other. They exchanged a mischievous glance that the two hadn't shared in forever.

"What's the plan?" She mouthed.

James pointed to himself, then to Phil's phone and earbuds, then to her. Halley nodded and waited for James to take action. James lifted his hand and soon an aura of purple magic covered Phil's earbuds and phone. It didn't catch Halley by too much surprise that her brother learned to use magic without the wand, as ambitious as he was. James closed his fist and pulled back, ripping Phil's things from his grasp.

" _Hey_!"

"We tried being nice, Philharmonic."

"Dude give it back!"

James held up a finger and passed the phone to Halley. Now Halley saw this as more him good-naturedly handing her the phone. James was seeing what she could do. He was measuring her. Last time she had the wand she was learning levitation, a simple spell. He must have thought there was no way she could learn levitation _without_ the wand at this rate. And _that_ was the game, Halley realized bitterly.

Luckily for her however, she knew she was capable of using magic without the wand, it just took an extreme amount of concentration on her part. There was also the option of pulling the wand out of her bag and using that, but that would turn her brother against her quickly.

In that moment between James redirecting the phone to her and her taking it, she mustered up all of her will power and enveloped the phone in her own magical pink aura. She surprised herself and she surprised James. The expression flickered across his face for half a moment and was gone.

Halley brought the phone into her hands and tried not to show how much she had strained herself.

"Not so fast, Phil." Halley said as he lunged for his things. "You'll get this back when we get home. I can't take anymore of this."

Phil lunged for it again but James had taken it back using his magic. Phil then jumped for it and James gave it back to her. Halley was able to catch again it using her magic, to her surprise. It was now a game of keep away. Phil couldn't conjure up magic on his own, so the game was thoroughly entertaining.

"Keep at it Phil and I won't give it back," Halley teased.

"We'll see it about that," Phil smirked and before either of them could react Phil grabbed each of their hands. Both tried to retract their magic with no avail. Phil temporarily held their magic in place.

"Come on Phil, don't." James groaned.

Phil laughed manically, "Oh dear brother and sister, I have to at this point."

"Not fair!" Halley whined, trying to pull her hand from his grasp. "We asked you to quit being obnoxious."

"I'll have you know I was in the middle of a _very_ good song and I don't take to well to you two ruining it."

"You dick—" James began but it was quickly cut off as red aura took over his purple one and her pink one.

"Mind finishing that statement, Jamie?" Phil smirked. With that a flash of blinding red light filled the carriage and vanished just like that.

Phil released his fellow triplets' hands and sat back down, a satisfied smile on his face. Halley and James both sat, drained to the very last drop. Halley could even feel the oncoming headache.

"Did you really have to do that?" Halley groaned.

Phil had never shown any extraordinary show of magic when he'd had the wand and he'd never shown any sign of being able to use magic without the wand. On a scale, he was relatively weaker than his brother and sister. That is until one day when they were around 15, Phil had shown the rare trait of being able to neutralize magic. They all naturally understood because Phil was the neutralizer if the triplets. The power wasn't really considered magic, Glossyrick explained one day. Phil was just redirecting their own magic. He possessed the skill render them drained for as long as he pleased. It was incredibly annoying at times.

"Probably not, but it's fun taking _both_ of you down at once."

James glared at him.

"Oh relax, you've lost your magic for five minutes. You'll be fine."

There was, however, a flaw when Phil felt like killing their magic. He drained her _magic_ not her pyrokinesis. Halley looked down and saw she held Phil's phone. She chuckled menacingly.

"You're always so careless, Phil."

She lifted her hand and engulfed his phone in bright green flame, burning it into nothingness. Phil sat slack jawed, obviously not having expected that.

James snorted and soon it turned to laughter. Halley joined in and Phil shortly after. She wasn't sure why they found the situation so funny but they were laughing their asses off. Perhaps it was the fact that they hadn't laughed together in forever and the feeling was nostalgic. She managed to open her eyes and see that James' swords and Phil's notes were glowing. Halley felt her cheekmarks were glowing as well. It was a feat that happened when they were together. As they had gotten older, that was more and more a rare occurrence. It was a bitter sweet moment, really. She knew they'd go back to their day to day routine of basically ignoring each other.

And so they did.

Once the carriage arrived at the castle, James headed towards the garden to meet with Aunt Etheria like he did every day and Phil went off in search of a new mirror phone.

Halley stood in front of the castle and looked up at the massive structure. This would all be hers someday. Whether anyone liked it, herself included, or not. She looked towards her room on the West side of the castle. Just last night she snuck in by scaling the side of the castle with a laughing Tucker underneath her saying she was going to break her neck. ("Be a fish, squirt!") When she had finally gotten what he was saying she nervously flew up to her landing and thankfully did not break her neck. She looked over to where James had disappeared. He'd given her a sincere "Nice job, Halley." for disintegrating Phil's phone.

Halley looked at her hands. If she was going to be a Princess she was going to have to do it her way and she was going to have to overcome those boundaries.

To do that, she was going to have to be a fish.

...

 **Not my best chapter but still important!**

 ***Design an original by thestarfan18 on Tumblr**

post/173368248756/casual-outfit-for-halley


	6. Chapter 5

A week went by and Halley found Tucker gradually fading away in her mind. It was...for the best after all. The princess went about her life as normally as she could. Of course that included Allison chewing her out for being so moody lately. Halley supposed her moods had been fluctuating. One minute she was on edge, the next she was upset, another she was angry, then she'd be spaced out, and finally she was herself again.

She assured her friend that she was trying to stabilize things and that everything would be okay. Her friend agreed but only after she made Halley promise to talk to her if she was having issues. She thanked her friend for her concern and life went on.

Other than that, Halley had spent an entire week making a decision. An _important_ decision. Finally she'd come to the conclusion that maybe she should embrace the other half of herself. Be a fish...

Her father was in his study and Halley stood at the door nervously. Pushing away her nerves (He was her _father_. Why should she be that nervous?) she opened the door.

"Dad?"

The king was sitting in a chair reading over some documents. He looked up, surprised.

"Hey, kiddo. Do you need something?"

"Yeah..." She walked up to him. "I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"What is it?" He asked seriously. Halley cursed herself for being so anxious about asking him. It was a simple question damnit.

"I...was wondering if...um..." Perhaps she was having second thoughts.

"Halley, what's wrong?"

"I want you to teach me." She blurted out. Her father looked confused. "I want you to teach me about our powers. Like you used to. I can't be a good princess— someday queen— if I only embrace half of what I am."

The King's eyes were shining. It looked so much like when her brother made that same expression, she had to smile. That gave her at least _some_ hope.

"So, Dad? Will you—"

Her dad cut her off with a tight hug, "Of course I will." Halley supposed no one had every actually come to him for advice on powers. It was always Star the triplets went to with all types of questions concerning magic. He had just been sitting by for years, Halley realized a little guiltily. He pulled away with his hands on her shoulders, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

She just shrugged. Halley wasn't sure how he'd react to her having an eye opening experience because of some boy she'd met while attempting to run away.

"Well come on." He walked out of the room with her following close behind. He led them down to the dungeons and Halley was starting to get a little wary of her father's intentions. They walked past all the empty cells and eventually they came to a large wooden door with strange carvings resembling a maze of some sort. Her father put his hand into an imprint and Halley watched in amazement as the engravings turned orange before her eyes. Once the door was quite literally glowing with whatever her father was doing, it opened.

Her father stepped casually inside so Halley followed. It was pitch black and Halley unconsciously braced herself for something to attack her. She flinched when her father lit a flame.

"Come on."

The flame he was holding revealed a long winding staircase that Halley couldn't even see the bottom of. She groaned.

"Can't we just jump down?" Halley was pretty sure just using her powers to float down would be much easier.

"If you want to break your neck, then sure. Be my guess." He joked.

"But—"

"This room is enchanted. No short cuts. If we were to even try and get down there without using the stairs, our powers would immediately be cut off and we'd plunge to our deaths."

Halley sighed but followed suit. After about five minutes of walking she was sure that Tom was just messing with her.

"Dad, this is taking forever." She complained.

"It's only taking as long as you make it, kiddo. Enchanted room remember?"

Halley sighed and did her best to push aside her irritation. Sure enough, the end of the stairs came into view. At the bottom was a doorway. When father and daughter entered the new room, the king's flame disappeared and lit the torches around the room.

"Where are we?" Halley's voice echoed.

This is a room your mother and I made a few years before you all were born. Hence the enchanted room part. We made it so one day the kids we'd have would be able to use their powers in here."

"But I've never been here before."

"I only wanted to take you here if you were truly ready. And you are. Aren't you?"

"I think so."

Her father clapped his hands together, "So. Let's begin."

"How do we start?"

"What can you do?"

Halley looked at her hands, "I guess all the basic stuff you taught me."

Tom nodded and without warning he flew into the air and threw a ball of flame at her. She narrowly dodged it and barely had enough time to figure out if her father had gone crazy before he pelted more at her. She jumped out of the way of the oncoming flames. That only seemed to make matters worse. Her father launched a particularly big ball of fire at her. She jumped up to avoid it and fired back with her own attack. Her father easily dodged it but seemed to stop his attacks.

"What was that for!?" She asked him breathlessly.

"I wanted to see what you could do."

She looked down and noticed they were both levitating in the air. Halley was in no way used to moving so quick.

Her father put a hand on her back, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she gave him a small smile.

When they both landed back on the ground Tom put a hand on her shoulder, "Before we go any further, I have to tell you that training with me will be tough. There's no doubt about it. I want to be absolutely sure you can handle this."

"I can. I want to do this." She nodded firmly.

He gave her a smile before ruffling her hair, "Alright then. Let's get started."

...

About a month went by and Halley came to the conclusion that training with her father was...brutal.

When she had school, as soon as she got back training would start. When school was eventually out for the long Stump Day Holiday the Queen commissioned, most of Halley's time was taken up with training. All that to say, Halley was grateful for her father's commitment. She was getting stronger. Stronger than she ever thought she could.

The princess could fly with ease, her strength had increased tenfold, and she had even been introduced to new techniques. For the first time, Halley felt _powerful_. One day, the king was tied up with his other responsibilities and suggested the princess take the day off. Instead, Halley made the trek all the way down to the dungeons and to the large door. She'd never entered on her own before and was sure that her father wouldn't mind her going in alone. She placed her hand in the imprint. Halley summoned a flame and slowly and steadily, the door's engraving was lit with green flames. She smiled as the door opened for her. Halley mimicked her father and held up a flame as she made her way down the staircase. Every time the length of the stairs seemed to decrease and Halley took that as a good sign. Once she entered the chamber underneath, the torches lit with green fire instead of orange. The light felt oddly comfortable. Even though she was in a room entirely made of stone, she felt warm. Since Tom wasn't there to spar with her she supposed she'd practice meditating. It wasn't a major power move but her father explained that it was a healthy way to channel her energy and regulate her powers a bit. Her father was trying to get her into the habit more since her power level was increasing exponentially.

Halley sat on the ground cross-legged. She rested her hands on the edge of her knees and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and focused on clearing her mind.

Down in the chamber all of her problems seemed muted. It was probably why she loved coming down there so much. There she could leave all the worries of the other kids thinking that she was a freak or weird because she could do things they couldn't. She also rarely ever thought of Tucker anymore.

 _Good_ , she thought. _No time for distractions_.

Halley wasn't too good at clearing her mind. Regardless, her thoughts wandered.

Nowadays she focused on training and being a good princess. As her skill in pyrokinesis increased, her magic seemed to follow. She was learning quicker and she was so close to dipping down she could feel it. Halley grinned to herself a little self righteously. She'd totally left James in the dust. She was positive.

Following that thought, some sort of wave hit Halley. Suddenly whispers were filling her ears.

 _Freak... Disgusting... Half-breed..._

She tried to pry open her eyes but she had no luck. Halley was whisked into a vision of some sort. She was walking the halls of Mewni High. Everyone seemed so much bigger. All eyes were on her. Every single one. She felt naked. What happened to all that self confidence? All that power?

Instantly the crowd closed in on her. She backed up and ended tripping back into someone. She spun around and saw none other than Tucker. She couldn't have been more relieved.

"What are you—" She was cut off when he violently pushed her to the ground.

"What the fuck makes you think you can talk to me? To _us_?"

The eyes of the onlookers became red and glowing evilly. A familiar face appeared next to Tucker. James. Sword in hand. The two of them were scowling down at her and Halley suddenly felt like she was going to explode. The power came surging all at once and she couldn't stop a stream of flame from disintegrating Tucker and James. She looked on in horror. Once it was all over the students surrounding her cane swarming on her.

Halley opened her eyes with a gasp and fell to the floor. It took her a while to catch her breath. It was like she had been running for miles.

 _What the hell was that?_ She thought.

The princess remembered her father telling her something about the importance of humility but whatever it was, there was no way in hell she'd be doing that again. She couldn't go back to that.

Halley looked down at her skirt and saw that her hands left scorched black prints. She hauled herself off the ground and shakily left the chamber.

Once out, she made her way to her room to go change. Halley was walking past the throne room when she heard a loud slamming followed by yelling. She stopped for a moment to listen.

"I'm done! I don't need you!" It was James.

"James you're being crazy."

"Excuse me? I am a _prince_. You're just some lowly general that I can replace if I please. You cannot talk to me like that."

The footsteps got closer quickly and Halley was barely able to move out of the way before James threw the doors open and stormed off with Marco not far behind.

"Marco, what's going on?" Halley asked.

The general sighed and finally stopped chasing after her brother, "James isn't satisfied with his training anymore. He got angry and said that I wasn't training him to his fullest and I said he was being immature then... _that_."

"Oh..." She trailed.

"How's your training going, by the way? Your parents tell me Tom's training you now."

"It's going well, I think. Dad's tough."

"No surprise there." He chuckled. "If you'd excuse me, I think I should find, _His Highness_ before he hurts someone."

"No Marco, I'll go find my brother."

The human blinked, "Well if you're sure Halley, be my guest."

Halley went off in search of her irate triplet. She could hardly believe there seemed to be no trace of him after five minutes of wandering the halls. James usually left nothing unsmashed during his "reins of terror" that were happening more and more often. Halley eventually had to give up looking. It was odd if her brother to just up and disappear. But no one had been hurt or killed yet as far as she was concerned.

...

Halley figured she should get out of the castle. Her new princess-ly agenda consisted of her getting to know the kingdom better, whether anyone liked it or not. She supposed she had her newly found self-confidence for that.

After changing into a light blue winter dress with cotton laced hem, her warmest matching boots, finally topping off the look with a periwinkle coat and a braid, Halley headed into the kingdom.

Since it was the snowing season, the streets were covered with Mewman children playing to their heart's content. Halley just quietly observed, walking out of their way. No one paid her much attention given that her horns were hidden under her hat. But really, Halley wasn't going for an incognito look. She wanted to at least _try_ and gain the citizens trust instead of staying cooped up behind the castle walls. It was a risk, definitely. Especially since she had decided to go without any royal guards but it was a risk she had to take.

The princess milled around for a bit and ended up in a part of the kingdom that obviously didn't receive too much care. The children playing there were wearing a little better than rags. Halley thought they'd be cold but it didn't seem to bother them as they were just as happy and spritely as the other children. A group of kids no older than maybe six ran across her path. A little girl, presumably younger than the rest by the way she was struggling to keep up, tripped up on some snow and fell right on her face. Halley froze as the girl pulled herself up and her eyes started to well.

Before the girl could burst into tears, Halley bent down and tried her best to comfort her, "Hey, hey... It's okay. Did you hurt yourself?"

Halley involuntarily braced herself for the girl to scream and run away but she looked up at her and nodded.

"Where does it hurt?"

The girl pulled the fabric off her dress up to reveal a scrape on her knee. Halley lightly put a hand on her knee. It was ice cold. The scrape wasn't anything major and she supposed the cold added to the pain factor. She ever so subtly warmed her knee and pulled out her wand. The girl's eyes lit up as Halley summoned a bandage that wrapped around her knee.

"Woah! You're magic!"

"Uh huh," She smiled kindly.

The girl stood herself up and almost got into Halley's lap. (It did throw her off a little.)

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Halley. What about you?"

"Hope."

Halley smiled, "That's a pretty name. Do you want to go back to your friends now?"

"Oh! My friends!" Hope shot up and ran off out of Halley's sight. The princess got up. That went... _well_ actually. She went to continue her walk but she hadn't walked two steps until Hope trailed by the other kids came running up to her. Hope hugged Halley's legs.

"This is Hallsie. She made me all better with her magic!"

Halley nervously waved at the onlooking children.

"Hallsie! Hallsie! Do it! Show them! Do the magic!" Hope hopped up and down.

"Wait a second Hope—"

"Look you can do it on her!" With that, Hope pushed a girl down onto the pavement. The girl held her bleeding arm and glared angrily at Hope. She seemed very intent on not crying in front of the others.

Halley bent down and showed all the kids the spell she used to take care of Hope. Once she was done everyone was ogling the bandage in awe as if it would grant them a wish if they looked hard enough.

Halley turned to Hope, "You can't just push people."

"It's okay. That's my sister."

Halley shook her head, "That doesn't matter. Trust me, you should never try and hurt other people."

Hope shuffled her feet, "'Kay..."

"Hey!" One of the boys in the group spoke up. "Why do you have three eyes?"

"I don't know, why do _you_ have two eyes?"

The kids giggled and gathered around her.

"Where are you from?" Hope's sister asked.

Halley turned in her spot in the snow and pointed to the castle in the distance, "There."

"Woah!" They all said at once.

"Do you all live around here?" Halley asked.

"Me and Ginger live over there," Hope pointed to a tiny cottage on the other side of the road.

"Hey lady, you have something on your face." A girl with missing front teeth said.

"The flowers? They're supposed to be there?"

"Why?" Hope asked.

"Well I'm the princess."

"Nuh uh!" Another little boy said. "You can't be the princess!"

"How come?" Halley asked.

"Why would the princess be _here_?"

Halley laughed, "I wanted to visit. Is that okay?"

"Do something only the princess could do." He challenged.

"Okay," She shrugged. Halley held up her hand and summoned a tiny green flame. She waved it around for the group to see and formed a tiny star that bounced out of her hands and spun around before disappearing.

"She _is_ a princess!" Hope exclaimed, hugging Halley tightly around her waist. She flinched, Halley never spent any time really with little kids. To have one hugging her after five minutes of knowing her gave her a warm feeling inside.

Having gained the groups approval, they shot all sorts of questions at her.

Ginger: "How old are you?"

"16."

The kids took turns sharing their ages and Halley was surprised to find out that the oldest wasn't even six years old yet, the youngest being Hope at four years old.

The boy whose name was Donnie: "What do you do I the castle?"

"You'd be surprised by how boring it is there. I'd much rather be playing."

(They laughed.)

Hope: "Do you live by yourself?"

"No of course not. I've got my mom and my dad and my brothers."

The girl with the missing teeth, her name was Heather: "I used to have a brother! He got sick though, but I didn't really know him."

"I'm so sorry." She realized she had been insensitive.

"It's okay." Heather replied cheerily. Halley still felt bad for bringing it up.

The other boy. Carter: "Do you fight with your brothers?"

"All the time."

Hope: "I fight with my sister."

(Ginger confirmed the statement.)

"But in the end you should remember that they're family and you should always make up."

Ginger: "Even if their being big dumb stupid babies?"

Halley rolled her eyes, "Especially if they're being 'big dumb stupid babies.'"

The kids laughed and Halley joined in. Carter sneezed and then Heather coughed but they continued laughing. Sensing their frigid body temperatures, Halley had raised her own body temperature, warming them up. Aside from her worrying, she was having a pretty good time.

That is until a door slammed open. She and the kids looked across the road.

"Hope! Ginger! What are you two doing?" An older woman walked across the street.

"Nothing Mommy." Hope responded, burrowing deeper into Halley's arms.

"Girls—" Their mother stopped and looked at Halley. Then the reaction she had been expected came.

"Hope, Ginger come here right now."

"Why?" The sisters whined.

The mother lunged for Hope and pried her from Halley's arms. Hope started to scream.

"Mommy no! Stop! Let go!"

"Hope it's okay—" Halley started.

The little girl sobbed, "Halley! Save me! I don't wanna go!"

The mother restrained her daughter, "Hope we're going home. I don't want you out here."

"Mommy look!" Ginger piped up. She showed her mother her bandaged arm. "Halley fixed it when I got hurt. Hope too."

Their mother looked between her daughters and then to Halley and her gaze softened.

"Girls I know you don't want to go but we have to get packed. I told you all this."

Ginger got up and sadly walked over to her mother, "We just wanted to play one more time."

"Well say goodbye." Their mother murmured softly. She set Hope down on the ground and she rushed into Halley.

"Bye Hallsie. Bye everyone."

The kids sadly muttered their goodbyes. Halley felt like she was missing something.

"Will I see you again?" The four-year-old asked.

"Of course." Halley smiled brightly. With that, Ginger and Hope scampered across the road to their house. Their mother bowed, "Thank you Princess for helping my girls."

It wasn't friendly but it wasn't spiteful either. Halley stood and bowed as well, "It was no problem. Your daughters are wonderful."

The woman nodded and left. The kids, after giving Halley numerous hugs and exchanging goodbyes, scattered and Halley figured she'd make her way back to the castle.

...

The snow started to fall steadily by the time Halley reached the castle. She cut through the garden to get inside quicker. She was about halfway to the door when a statue's head came crashing down in her path. She jumped back.

Halley looked up and saw the beheaded warnicorn statue, and none other than her missing brother panting heavily behind it.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" She screamed.

James looked over and saw her standing there, he obviously hadn't even noticed until then. He jumped down and sheathed his sword, not answering her. The action brought her to remember the vision she had earlier. She shivered.

"Hello? I'm talking to you. You could have killed me!"

All her brother did was scoff as he examined the broken head. Halley rolled her eyes. He obviously wasn't in the mood to care.

"Have you been out here the whole time? Marco was looking for you earlier."

"That sad excuse for a general? Who gives a shit?" James kicked a piece of the head and it crumbled.

"James, he's trained you since you were like eight. You owe him some respect, don't you think?"

"I've outgrown General Diaz. I have no more use of him."

Halley crossed her arms, "You're acting like a real asshole. We've known Marco for forever. He's like family and you have the gaul to just disrespect him like that?"

"I am a _prince_." He shouted. Halley didn't notice that she took a step back. "I am above him. I don't owe him anything."

Halley stared at his backside, honestly at a loss of words for a moment.

"You'd think a prince would show at least some semblance of being humble." She moved to walk past him but he turned on her, sword suddenly drawn.

"As for you." He hissed. "You think you're better than me don't you? You're no princess." The tip of her sword was at her chest. Three months ago, Halley would've been certain that James wasn't going to do anything. Now though, there was an insane look in his eyes.

"James..." She looked down at the sword tip. "What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything, just fixing her with a cold stare.

She put a hand on the sword and tried to pull it away, "James—"

He thrust the sword closer so she could feel the blade even with her coat on.

"How is it that you're going to rule exactly? You of all people." The insanity was subsiding but Halley didn't want to give him any reason to strike out again.

"You know why. I was chosen."

"You know just as well as I do that you aren't any Queen."

"What because of how I look?"

He narrowed his eyes and he took his sword off of her. A devious smirk, devoid of any good intentions, came upon his face. "How's about a spar with, _Her Majesty_. Like the good old days."

Halley wondered if she could make a break for it. She looked at James.

 _No_ , she thought. _He'd probably kill me if I ran away. Literally._

Instead of engaging in combat with her insane brother she calmly walked around him. She thought she was home free. She should have known better.

James quickly came around and drew his sword across her face. Blood dripped down the cut on her face and her hands shook as she went to wipe it away.

"Get...away from me." Her voice shook.

"I challenged you."

"Get away from me."

"I won't be ignored." He shot towards her.

Halley clenched her fists and they ignited in green flame. Her brother flew across the garden into a stone wall when she punched him. The wall cracked but she knew her brother could take the force. That didn't stop her from freaking out. She ran up to him.

"James! Are you okay?!" Her brother grunted and fell to his knees in the snow. She reached out a hand and saw that it was still engulfed in flames. She tried her best to put it out but she couldn't get any control of it. Her father told her about this. That her power could reach a point where even she couldn't control it. She didn't notice before but she was seeing green. The flames were coming out of her eyes. She began to panic, that is until James grabbed her by her coat collar. She gasped and her flames extinguished.

"You'll regret that." He released her and she stumbled back into the snow. She looked on as her brother limped away and out of sight. Halley looked up to the castle, feeling the hairs on her neck stand on end.

In one of the castle windows Halley could have sworn she saw Aunt Etheria smiling down at her.

...

 **I really liked writing this chapter, Halley's thriving for once and spends some time with some cute kiddos. And also James is probably insane so we'd better look out...**

 **Thanks to all of you for your kind reviews and support! They mean the world to me!**


	7. Chapter 6

The fact that things were almost perfectly normal after that day, made her uneasy. Her mother and father discovered the damage done in the garden and Halley lied and said her magic had gotten out of hand.

She probably should have told her parents but every time she thought of even mentioning it, the memory of her telling the kids back in the village to "always make up with your sibling" came to mind. Of course though, Halley had no intention of speaking to her brother. Whenever she passed him in the halls, a shiver would run down her spine. Not to mention she'd been getting the feeling that she was being watched.

She'd had dreams about that day. About all of it, including her vision. _She_ killed her brother. _She_ managed to send him flying into a wall with one punch. The princess would wake up in a cold sweat, hands flaming.

One night, though, she had a particularly terrifying dream of her not being able to seize control of her own body. She had to watch as she killed everyone in her path. She woke up with her hands set ablaze and flames streaming from her eyes.

"Glossyrick!" She called. The blue being came floating from the spell book.

"Oh, that again." He looked at her with concern, "Halley maybe you should talk to your father. I'm an expert in magic. Not this."

"Gloss, telling Dad is my last resort. I told him I could handle this. Come on, could you at least try and help me?"

Her mentor sighed and gave her a nod. He floated over to her and took a look at her hands.

"We could try water." He suggested.

Halley wasn't so sure that would work but it was worth a shot. She slid out of bed and headed to her bathroom. She reached for the handle on the sink and was surprised to see that it didn't melt. With cool water running into the sink, Halley stuck her hands under only to shrink back in pain. The flames went out but only temporarily. They bursted back before she knew it.

"Water's a no go." She walked out of the bathroom. "Maybe magic would work."

Glossyrick nodded in agreement, "Maybe so. Since you posses the ability along with your father's powers, it could possibly cancel it out."

She retrieved her wand and went over to the Book of Spells. Cautiously, Halley opened the book. When it didn't disintegrate, she thumbed through the book for some sort of spell that would work. She and Glossyrick found a spell that would draw all of her magic out and they figured that was all she needed for the time being. The princess began to read the spell and the wand started to glow a bright pink and at first, all that happened was her veins started to develop a shining pink hue. Her hair started to rise and she figured the spell was working. Sure enough the flames died out in her hands and the color of the room lost the green tint. She put her wand down and smiled at Glossyrick.

"I think we did it."

He still didn't look satisfied, "Yes but for how long? Halley, maybe—"

The shimmering pink on her arms was close to fading but it soon turned to a familiar green, getting brighter and brighter. Halley clenched her arms and slumped onto the floor, biting back a scream. Her arms shook with tension until they burst into flame. Her mentor was now a hazy green color and she could smell strands of her hair burning away.

"Princess are you alright?" Glossyrick was hovering over her.

The pain had gone down to a moderate aching, but it appeared that trying to fix this on her own devices wasn't going to help. She pushed herself off the floor and walked to the floor, her steps heavy. Halley told Glossyrick to stay there, she could handle it, when really she didn't want to see the tears welling in her eyes.

She walked down the hall, painfully aware that she was burning the rug with every step she took. Tears fell down her cheek but evaporated before they could hit the ground.

She was supposed to be able to handle this. She was trying to be better—to _get_ better. She'd come so far only to be thrown back again by all this fear.

She reached her parents' room and stood in front of the door before turning on her heal and heading the other direction. There was no point in crying to her parents over something that was her fault. She wiped at her eyes, not caring that it burned her entire sleeve off. Halley came to a door and swung it open, melting most of the handle off. Inside, Phil shot up in his bed.

"Hal? What are you doing?" He squinted at her, "What, did you fall off a cliff?"

She ignored his comment on her haggard appearance and walked into his room, "Phil, I need your help."

"With what?" He heard the pain in her voice.

"I need you to stop this."

He scratched his hair, "What do you mean?"

"I..." She looked at the ground. "I can't control it."

"Halley, I can only neutralize magic. I don't know—"

"Phil, believe it or not you have Dad's genes too. If you can neutralize magic you can neutralize this. _Please_. Just try."

Her brother nodded and walked over to her. He grabbed both of her hands.

"That's weird..." He mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"It's _warm_. I can feel it." He looked at her. "It's burning you. How is that possible?"

It was strange. Her father and her brothers weren't supposed to be able to feel the fire she created. The pain trumped her curiosity, however, "I don't know, but can you hurry? This isn't exactly comfortable."

Phil gave her a firm nod and closed his eyes. Halley could see him struggling and for a moment she thought she was screwed.

"Okay. I think I've got it." Slowly silhouettes of red flames engulfed her own. They started to die out and it felt like someone was pulling a scorching blade from her arms.

"Phil," She bit out. "Hurry...up."

He opened his eyes, "Does it hurt?"

Her brother got his answer when she dug her nails into his skin.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm trying as fast as I can."

As fast as he could so happened to be three unbearable minutes that felt like hours. The flames gone— her _power_ gone, Halley slumped against her brother. She could barely stand.

Phil careful leaned her against his bed and joined her on the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." She responded, eyes closed.

"What was that?"

"I don't know... it's been happening a lot but it never got that bad..."

"Do you know why you can't control it?"

She opened her eyes, "Dad said that my powers could get out of control if I didn't have a way to redirect some of it."

"Do you?"

"That's the thing," She insisted. "I tried to redirect some of the energy but I think it's what caused _this_. I saw this vision and...ever since then, I haven't been able to control it."

Her brother seemed to be thinking. He was studying her carefully. Phil finally spoke, "This is just a shot in the dark but could it be some sort of sign? You said it was a vision so maybe you're trying to warn...yourself? I'm not sure how that could work but maybe your body's defending itself, prematurely so it seems."

Halley really didn't want that to be true. The possibility of danger? She really didn't need this right now. The princess put her head in her hands.

"But really, are you okay?" Phil repeated.

"I think," she ran her hands over her face. "That I'm just stressed. Overexerting myself probably."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "You should take a break. I mean really. From training and everything. You've been at it everyday for weeks now. You're stronger, goal reached, right?"

"I don't think it was a strength thing... I sorta feel...obligated to do this. Like I have to."

"Halley you're sixteen years old. Get a life."

"Hey—"

"I mean it. Spend more time with Allison or something. Anything to take your mind off all this."

Halley rolled her eyes, "It's not that easy. If I lose too much focus, my powers could go haywire."

"Baby steps then," He shrugged. "Hal, you're way more responsible than you need to be. You won't let yourself get too distracted."

"I don't know..."

"Well I do know." Phil crossed his arms over his chest, "You're going to sign up for that competition they're doing."

She rolled her eyes, "The one that's supposed to 'unite monsters and Mewmans?' I don't think so."

"Halley the prize is a pair of dimensional scissors and I know you lost yours." He smirked.

"How did you—"

"I know everything, sis. You're signing up."

"Or else what?"

"Hal I've got a new power. I now can render you completely useless whenever I want." He shrugged, "Don't sign up. If you run off to train, which I know you'll do, I'll just drain you."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"James isn't the only one who can be ruthless." Halley knew it was just a joke but she couldn't bring herself to laugh.

...

The following week when school started back up, Halley went back as if nothing happened. As if a few loose strands of hair hadn't been burnt off. (She fixed it with a spell of course.) Halley wanted to maintain the illusion that she could handle everything when she knew she couldn't. Phil was probably right. She was worrying about this way too much.

"Hey Al...do you maybe wanna sign up for that competition they're holding? You know, the Mewmans and Monsters thing?"

Her friend started to choke on her lunch, "You're kidding, right?"

"No..."

Allison looked at her as if she had more horns than usual, "Halley are you crazy? _Us_ , with Mewmans? The same ones, in fact, that make our lives a living hell?"

"I know I know," She relented. "I don't want to do it either. Phil's blackmailing me."

"Torture more like it! He wouldn't make you go through this if he looked like we did." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It might be fun," Halley shrugged.

Allison rolled her eyes and took a bite of her apple. It wasn't really fair to ask Allison to endure that as well. Halley was the one who'd rule over Mewni some day. She alone was going to have to learn to get along with Mewmans.

"Okay I won't make you do it, but I'm asking you to consider. The winners get a pair of dimensional scissors."

Allison started at her, face completely neutral. Halley gave her her best puppy eyes.

"...fine. I'll consider. Don't get your hopes up Butterfly."

Halley grinned while her friend looked at her watch. "We've got 15 minutes. Wanna go?"

"We're not gonna make it, Allison."

"Yeah we will," She finished her apple and sling her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go."

Being monsters, they kept their heads down and went around the back way to get out of the cafeteria. Halley passed a table where the sign up sheets for the competition were held. She grabbed a few on her way out.

She and Allison ventured to the basement exit. Outside was dense forest and the two princesses walked along a dirt path. It led them to a clearing with sunlight streaming through in the most perfect way in Halley's opinion.

Allison threw her bag onto the grass and flopped back herself.

"Finally," She breathed. Her tan skin gradually turned into the green that tipped her fingers and hair. Shortly, she was nothing but a slimy green puddle. Halley paid no mind to her friend's routine. She kneeled in the grass and started inspecting the flowers that grew. There weren't many that ever grew but the few that did were very delicate. She raised her hand to the flower and lifted it out of the ground. She let it rest in her hand and she found it a spot in the sunlight.

Allison looked over at her and rolled her eyes, "Really Flower Girl? It's just a weed."

"Whatever," She retorted. "I've got a weak spot for foxgloves."

"You won't be saying that when they take over the forest and end up killing all your precious plants."

Halley waved her hand over the plant and it gradually started to straighten, "With all these trees growing around it'd be a miracle if this one even survives." Halley dusted her hands off, content with her work. She walked over to the boulder on the other side of the clearing but not before purposefully stepping on her friends arm— well, her _goo_.

"Hey!"

"It's just an arm." She commented mockingly.

Her friend mumbled under her breath and closed her eyes once more. Halley climbed up the boulder and sat on the top. It was a good four feet in the air so Halley tried to make an effort to not fall. She crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes.

Halley had made small attempts at trying meditation again. She was scared, yes, but what good would it be if she accidentally burned the castle down in her sleep? Halley's plan was to focus on one thing in particular. Her garden was today's subject. Something serene usually worked. It kept her calm and that seemed to be the solution. Her powers were more regulated and she hadn't had an incident since.

Halley pictured herself working on her garden. Every time she would go to inspect a flower there was always someone in the corner of her eye but she could never see them. She went to write something down in her notebook. They were there. She couldn't turn her head to see who it was. It wasn't like she minded though. _Somehow_ she didn't mind. That is until she turned around. A blurry figure stood before her but she couldn't make it out. She squinted and tried to concentrate on clearing the image.

" _Halley_!" Halley's eyes shot open and she fell from where she was hovering above the rock towards the ground. She managed to catch herself about two inches above the ground and sighed in relief.

"What the hell, Allison?"

Her friend was up and fully solid looking at her with a pretty pissed expression.

"I've been calling your name for a whole minute! The bell rang, we're gonna be late!"

"What?!" Halley rushed over and grabbed her things. She and Allison ran out of the forest and back towards the school. At this rate they weren't going to make it.

"Grab onto my hand." She said to Allison. Her friend obeyed hesitantly and Halley barely gave her a moment's notice before blasting off as fast as she could. What normally would've taken them about 3 minutes running took Halley 10 seconds flying. Her friend seemed shaken to say the least.

"What the...Halley when were you going to tell me you could do that?"

She smiled nervously, "Surprise?"

They ran up the basement stairs and rushed down the hallway. Their classes were all the way on the other side of the end massive school. They ran up the stairs and down another hallway maneuvering around the loitering people. They were almost there with about 20 seconds to spare. The two turned a corner and would've been home free had Halley not run smack into somebody. She backed away, her nose sore. When she looked up, she forgot all about her nose.

"...Tucker?"

"Halley?"

She stood there looking at him slack jawed. He stood there in all his mystic glory, "What? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I...I...No, I..." She stammered. "I just didn't expect to see _you_. _Here_. What are you doing here?" She nervously adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"I go here now. Figured I'd get a decent education." He shrugged.

The bell rang but Halley didn't move. She just stood there staring.

 _No no no no no... This can't be happening._ Halley thought.

"Hello?" Tucker waved a hand in front of your face. "Are you there, squirt?"

That name drove a knife into her heart. She blinked, "I'm fine. You just surprised me... I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Consider yourself lucky then," He winked, twisting the knife.

"I uh..." She still couldn't seem to find the words. "I gotta go to class..."

"Sure thing. I'll see you around?"

It was a question. It was a damn question... He knew what he did to her when he was like that. _She_ knew what he did to her when he was like that.

Yet her answer came out automatically, "Yeah."

Tucker turned the corner, leaving Halley standing there in shock. She hadn't noticed that Allison was standing just ahead of her, watching the whole exchange.

"Who was that?" Allison finally asked.

Halley snapped out of her trance and began walking stiffly down the hall.

"An old friend..." She mumbled.

"He seemed like more than just an old friend," Allison nudged her playfully. Halley didn't respond, keeping her eyes ahead.

"Well whoever he was, he was pretty cute. Is he a monster? I couldn't tell from behind."

"What? No. He's not."

Allison's eyes widened and Halley expected a scolding from her friend. Instead she grabbed her hand and started jumping up and down and squealing.

"What's going on?" Halley asked her.

Allison's eyes were shining when she came to a stop, "He likes you! I can tell!"

"What!?" Halley couldn't help her cheeks from glowing.

"See!? You like him too!"

"No I don't!" She objected, although they grew brighter.

"Halley my dear, call it best friend's intuition," She put a hand on her shoulder. "Whoever Mister Mystery is, I could tell in just a few seconds that he liked you."

"Allison he doesn't like me and I don't like him. We met once." She insisted.

That only made her eyes wider and her smile bigger, "It's true love! You guys are star crossed lovers! A monster, a Mewman, a forbidden love!"

"You're crazy." Halley stalked of towards class. Allison was a sucker for anything pertaining to a romance, as uncharacteristic as it was for her.

"Hal, come on. I was only kidding."

Halley rolled her eyes and continued her route.

"Hey look!" Halley's hand was on the doorknob to her classroom when Allison pulled out the sign up sheets from her bag. "If you really don't like him, it's no problem that he's on our team right?"

"He probably already has one," She stammered.

"Or he doesn't. If he doesn't we'll ask him to be on our team. He doesn't seem to have a problem with us." She shook her head, "If only all the others could be that open minded."

"Fine..." She groaned. Allison gave Halley a thumbs up before parting ways with her. Halley opened the door and snuck in as quickly as she could. Study Hall was this period so her being late wasn't so much of a problem. She made her way to the table in the back as usual and flopped her head into her arms. When she closed her eyes, she knew who was in her vision. The face she couldn't see. It was Tucker.

Fucking great.

...

After school, Allison dragged her all around campus looking for Tucker. To Halley's dismay, they found him. He was standing by a tree surrounded by a handful of girls.

"Allison do I have to?"

"If I'm doing this stupid competition with you, he has to be on our team."

Allison pushed her all the way over to his spot. They parked right outside the group of giggling girls and waited for an opening. Halley kept her head down, trying not to draw more attention than necessary. She'd simply wait until they left.

Apparently that wasn't Tucker's plan.

"Halley!" Her head shot up and she was met with the stares of all Tucker's admirers.

"Ugh what does _she_ want?" Her eyes darted over to the voice and she saw none other than Celine, her childhood tormentor.

 _Don't you have a boyfriend?_ Halley questioned in her mind. Of course she did. It was her deranged brother.

What the hell was she doing flirting with Tucker?

The boy in question was walking towards her, and the girls parted as he went by. He looked down and smiled at her, "Hey."

"I wanted to ask you something." She muttered.

"Okay sure."

"Alone."

He turned back towards the girls and nodded to them, "If you'd excuse me."

They walked a good distance away with Allison in tow. When they reached a spot that was out of earshot with anyone Halley stopped.

"I was...oh," Allison elbowed her. "This is Allison. Allison this is Tucker."

Allison held out a hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tucker shook it, "The pleasure's all mine."

Halley stole a glance at the group of girls that were watching them intensely. She exhaled deeply, "I wanted to ask if you'd be apart of this team for a competition. It's a Mewmans and monsters team building thing and uh we need Mewmans."

"What's the prize?"

"Dimensional scissors."

Tucker snorted, "I see the prize is definitely worth your wild."

Allison looked at her with a puzzled expression. Halley cleared her throat, "Do you wanna be in it or not?"

"Yeah sure, squirt."

She shoved the application into his chest and quickly walked off. She swore he did this on purpose. She ever so casually rubbed at her cheeks to try and stop the blood rushing to them.

"That went well," Allison said breathlessly behind her. Halley guessed she was walking pretty fast.

"Hal? Where are we going?" She was heading towards the most barren part of school.

"Halley? Are you okay?"

She could feel the tears pricking her eyes. Why'd he have to come back into her life? No distractions. She was doing so well with that and he just showed up. Now she'd be focusing on girls falling head over heels for him and how she could never...

She wiped at her eyes.

"Halley—"

She took off towards the castle before Allison could get another word in.

No, it just wasn't fair. Given who she was, things probably couldn't ever be fair.


	8. Chapter 7

**Gosh I really didn't want to write this chapter. I had it in the works but abandoned it. Few weeks later, I had the inspiration and finished it up in a day. Hope you enjoy! The next chapter should be more...interesting. :x**

After her grand exit, Halley was forced to tell Allison everything. Her running away, the training, and even James...partly. She had to admit she felt a bit better confiding in her best friend.

"Halley I'm going to have to agree with Phil on this. It sounds like you need to relax." The expression on her face was wary at best.

"Yeah I know but as of recently, things have gotten...complicated." Halley averted her gaze.

Allison glanced at her, "Wait do you mean Tucker? How is that—"

"Because now I know I'm going to be worried about what he's doing and that's a distraction and I can't have any distractions or I'll lose control and I'm trying to relax but—"

"Halley," Allison took her by the shoulders. She was ranting, a telltale sign that she was freaking out. "You are blowing this way out of proportion. Tucker's just one guy and you have enough self control to not let yourself get distracted."

"I don't know if I want to risk it." She mumbled.

"Well I'll be helping you," Allison smiled. "And first part of your taking it easy agenda is getting us some ice cream."

They hopped off the thrones and headed towards the kitchens.

"I hope the chefs won't mind if we steal a little." Halley laughed. Her friend was already making her feel better. Ice cream sounded wonderful right about now.

"Hopefully they—"

There was a loud creaking sound and the two looked around. When the sound of metal snapping above them was finally recognized, it was too late. The chandelier came crashing down towards them and Halley pulled out her wand just in time to stop it from crushing them.

Their screams alerted the Queen who must have been close by.

"Girls!" Halley moved the chandelier to the side, shakily as her mother approached. "Are you two alright?!"

"I think we're okay Queen Star." Allison picked herself off the ground. Halley, meanwhile, was still trying to recover. Her eyes darted towards one of the open doors, and in the shadows she saw a figure darting past. There was no doubt it was Aunt Etheria. Halley clenched her chest. It felt like she was having a heart attack. She got up and ran to her room, Allison close on her heels.

"I can't do this, Allison!" Halley had stopped in the middle of her room. "I can't deal with all this stress!" She began to frantically pace.

"Halley it was probably just and old chandelier, it happens."

"No, it was her. Etheria. I know it. She and James are trying to kill me."

Allison's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"I don't know! Probably! It's not fair! Every time I get a step in, someone's always there to push me back 15 more. I was so close Allison. _So close_ to having all this under control," She grabbed at her horns. "I can just feel it getting out of control."

With that, a potted plant caught fire. Halley waved her wand over it to reverse the effects, with a sigh.

Her mother finally reached her room, out of breath, "Halley what's—"

"Mom, Aunt Etheria can't stay here anymore."

"What?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "As long as she's around I can't feel safe. You have to believe me. I've been so stressed and she isn't helping in the slightest."

Star's expression was masked with worry, "Hal, I'm so sorry that you've felt that way. I...I will talk to your aunt."

"Thank you," She said breathlessly. Relief just wasn't a feeling that came to her at Star's words. Her mother came over to her and gave her a hug, "Are you okay?"

She squeezed back slightly, "I will be. Honest. Go to your meeting."

Star pulled away and cupped her hands over her face. "I'm so sorry, Halley."

"It's fine, Mom. Really." She gave her a forced semblance of a smile.

She rubbed a thumb over her cheek before leaving. Halley let out a deep breath and put her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

"Hal? You alright?"

After a pause, Halley lifted her head, "I'm going to relax. No distractions."

Her friend nodded and Halley caught her glancing over at the charred plant. "It's for the best." Allison murmured.

...

The next day, the two sat in the cafeteria in their regular spot, eating quietly. That is until a hand clapped down on Halley's shoulder. She slapped a hand over her mouth to try to stifle her borderline choking. Tucker sat down beside her, and her eyes widened.

"You good?" He asked once her eyes were streaming and the coughing had stopped.

"What are you doing?" She rasped.

He shrugged, "Just felt like sitting over here for a change."

"You can't be over here."

"Why?" He asked, puzzled.

Halley was going to point out the obvious grouping of the cafeteria. The monsters sat towards the back while the Mewmans sat up front. Halley and Allison acquired a seat almost directly in the center. Instead of explaining the concept to him, she looked across at Allison and cleared her throat.

Her friend looked confused for a moment before she let out a quiet "Oh!"

Allison started, "Hey Tucker—"

"Before I forget," he interrupted. "I turned in the applications. You're welcome." He finished with a chivalrous smile.

" _What_?" Halley's jaw dropped. She had planned on calling the whole thing off, she just wasn't in the healthiest of mindsets to go through with the competition.

"Yeah. Allison told me the other day that once I finished I could turn you guys' in too."

Halley looked at Allison in panic. Her friend looked just as shocked.

"Allison?!"

"What!? I didn't..." Allison shut her eyes, "Oh right... I forgot."

Tucker spoke up, "Did I do something wrong or..."

Allison winced, "No, that was my fault. Halley changed her mind about the whole thing after I asked you to submit the applications."

"You don't wanna do the competition anymore?" Tucker looked at Halley. "I thought it would be fun."

"Yeah well I don't," She snapped. "But it looks like I have to now."

"Sorry Hal." Allison murmured.

The princess held her face in her hands, "It's fine. Really. I guess we're doing this." (It wasn't fine but whatever, right?)

"That's the spirit, squirt," He grinned and Halley fought back a groan. "I had to get another Mewman to join us so we could be a team."

"Who'd you ask?"

"A girl named... uh... Ce... Celia? Cecile?"

Allison's eyes widened while Halley slammed her head on the table. Tucker looked at them both.

"What?"

"Is the person you're referring to's name _Celine_ by chance?"

Tucker nodded slowly, "Yeah that's it. I asked around and she seemed pretty eager to do it. What? Is there a problem?"

"Well—" Allison began.

"Nope." Halley shot up. "There is no problem at all. The first event is on Saturday. We'll see you there. Thanks Tucker." She finished with a smile.

"Uh... No problem." Tucker said suspiciously. After a nod to Allison, he got up and left. Halley sank down in her seat once more.

"What was that for?" Allison asked. "Celine's evil incarnated, her on the same team as us is suicide."

Halley rubbed at her temples, "I know, I know. I just needed Tucker to leave."

"Do you want me to deal with it?"

"No... honestly I'm just going to suck it up and get through it." She added in a dry tone, "Such is the life of the princess of Mewni."

They sat in silence for a few moments, "You know, I still think Tucker likes you."

"Shut up." Halley eyes closed, fingers working at her temples.

"It's true," Allison tried. "He'd only be doing this if he liked you."

Halley didn't say anything.

...

She expected to have an awful time. It was a Saturday, they were in close vicinity of school, Celine was there and her cr— _not_ crush was there. Going in she expected the day to be fucking terrible.

It wasn't somehow.

The day began at 8 in the morning with everyone gathering behind the school while Buff Frog explained the day's activities. Star was there in a pair of athletic shorts, a t-shirt that read something about Mewmans and monsters, and a whistle around her neck, looking eager as ever. Halley stood, arms crossed in the crowd, clad in a tank top, her own athletic shorts, and her hair pulled into a high ponytail. Allison stood beside her and Celine didn't look like she was having much fun either as she scowled not too far away. And who was missing from this lovely party? Tucker. Naturally.

The game was capture the flag and throughout the woods and up the closest hill were several flags. The team with the most won the day's event. Halley could tell that her mother had gotten the idea from the traditional Game of Flags that she'd played years ago, the only catch being that no one could be by themselves. Meaning that they had to have a buddy system of monster and Mewman (Halley heard the Mewmans groan at that). They had about a minute to group up and set a game plan. Celine trudged over to Allison and Halley.

"Don't think for a second that I want to be here." She growled.

Allison gave her a sidelong glance, "Suck it up, you're here and that's how it is until we find those flags."

Celine was about to bite something back but who other than Tucker jogged up to them in the nick of time.

"Hey," He said breathlessly.

"You're late." Halley muttered.

"Yeah I know, I know. I had to—"

"I think it's great that you're here!" Celine interrupted enthusiastically. "We're going to win this thing!"

Halley rolled her eyes and Allison bit back a laugh. Halley's friend put a hand on Tucker's shoulder, "Alright pretty boy, it's capture the flag. Team with the most flags wins. If we break as a group it has to be in Mewman-monster pairs. Got it? Great."

"Sounds easy enough. So I guess I'll be with uh...Allison." All three girls blinked. Celine had a look of disappointment mixed with a bit of resentment. Halley turned away and tried to mask the unsettling feeling rising within her.

Star summoned a burst of magic into the air, signaling the teams to begin. They set out into the forest and the teams all went in separate directions.

"I think we should head that way," Tucker pointed out where only one other team had gone.

"Who said you'd be making the calls?" Halley mumbled.

Tucker blinked at her, confusion lighting in his eyes, "I didn't think you wanted to."

"Well maybe I do," She snapped. "And I think we go for the hills."

They all stared at her until Allison nodded and then they were off. They scoured the base of the hill and Allison even got down on all fours to reach inside a rotting log. When she retracted her hand, it came back with a flag.

"We got one!"

"Good call, squirt. Where to next?"

Halley glared at him. He didn't seem to know why. Allison suggested that they split up and search.

So she ended up walking wordlessly in the woods with Celine. They were surrounded by teams exclaiming that they'd found flags while they weren't doing much teamwork. After a few minutes of walking around listlessly, Halley took a deep breath, "Look I know you don't particularly like me but we're in this now. Believe me I don't want to be here either but if we're going to do it we might as well try and win."

Halley looked at her cross her arms and kick at the dirt. She didn't make eye contact with her but she nodded. "Fine, I think we should go towards those trees. There's bound to be something in there still."

Halley smiled a little. She got a begrudged response instead of a nasty retort. _Boy am I making strides_ , she thought sarcastically.

They came up to the trees and Halley watched in awe as Celine actually tried to climb. They were quite limbless at the bottom with most of the branches way up top. Halley watched for a while, about to say something, but decided against it. Celine slumped down against the trunk and whipped her head around, panting.

"Well aren't you going to do anything?!"

"I uh can... but uh..."

She stood up, "Well what the hell are you waiting for?!"

"Okay..." She twiddled her thumbs. "I can get us up there but you're going to need to grab on..." Halley quickly backtracked, "or if you don't want to—"

"Just shut up already," Celine walked up to her and grabbed onto her shoulders. Halley hesitantly wrapped her arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall halfway up.

"Okay now what—"

Halley ignited the bottoms of her feet and they were soon airborne. Halley had never carried anyone other than Allison and that was more gliding than flying up 16 feet in the air. They made it though and Halley dropped Celine off onto a branch. She steadied herself quickly and looked up at Halley almost suspiciously.

"Well I guess we should start looking..." She veered off into the trees to avoid whatever Celine was going to say. From her higher position in the trees she could see Celine skillfully hopping from branch to branch and climbing as if it were no big deal, that came as a surprise to her.

Celine just so happened to look up and see her staring. She kept to her searching but spoke up, "What? Didn't think a bitch like me could be so good at climbing trees?"

"I uh...um..." She stammered.

"Well I can. I used to do it all the time believe it or not." Celine didn't seem to be talking to herself with the wistful tone she was using. Halley ducked under a branch and maneuvered around them but a few stray ones caught in her ponytail and then she was stuck. She pulled and pulled but it seemed to make it worse.

"Crap," she muttered. Soon she heard branches creaking and fingers working through her hair. Halley was freed in no time.

"Hey thanks," Halley said quietly.

"You're wasting time." Was all she said.

Halley looked up and through the leaves another flag waved.

"There's another flag up there," Halley said aloud but Celine has already seen it and was climbing towards it. Halley followed suit, climbing now too. Celine was able to reach the flag first and tucked it behind her ear. She turned to make her way down and the branch she was on creaked. Her eyes widened and the branch snapped beneath her. Halley shot her hand out and grabbed her as she fell past her. Celine looked down at the ground and back up to her in shock. Halley sighed in relief. Then the branch she was on stared to groan with the added weight. It splintered and gave way too. Halley grabbed onto Celine's arm with both hands and was about to fly but realized she'd probably burn Celine in the process. Thinking fast she recited a spell and Celine was soon enveloped in a pink aura and floated slowly down. Once Celine was out of range, Halley was able to bring herself down safely.

Celine was on the ground clenching her chest, eyes bugging out of her head, "Y-you saved me...you saved my life."

"I don't think you would have died." Halley said simply.

Celine looked up at her, "When we were kids I was awful to you. I'm still awful to you. You could have let me die. Why didn't you?" She asked the question as if Halley was supposed to have let her fall. Like she made a mistake.

"Would you have let me die?" Halley asked.

Celine looked down for a moment, "I don't know..."

Halley guessed that was as good as it was going to get albeit the answer _was_ highly questionable. Her mirror phone buzzed in her pocket. It was Allison. The message said: "Hey, we found a couple of flags. We should meet up."

The two headed back in uncomfortable silence. Halley figured things couldn't get any worse so while she had the chance she asked, "How are you and James?"

Celine looked at her like she'd just asked the dumbest question imaginable, "We're fine." It was a tight, clipped answer.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you agree to do this?"

"Why the hell are you asking all these damn questions!?" She yelled. Halley shut her mouth and looked straight ahead.

"Dimensional scissors is a promising prize." Celine mumbled. Halley could tell it was partly a lie but she said nothing.

Tucker and Allison met them with a combined 3 flags not including the first one they found. Celine and Halley were lacking at best.

"Nice going you two," Halley knew Tucker was trying to joke around but his sarcasm pissed her off. "I think we should start heading back—"

Halley walked up ahead away from her team. It was at a pretty fast pace and she expected them to be able to read the situation. Tucker apparently did not and followed her.

"Hey! Squirt!" She didn't stop. He caught up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Halley!"

"What—" She began. She was ready to yell at him, ready to make him feel bad about something she thought of out of the blue. Instead, _he_ looked angry. She almost flinched.

"What's your problem? You have this pissy attitude whenever I say anything and I'm tired of it! What did I do? Tell me."

She felt her eyes watering. Him. He was the problem. What good was it doing when he was there. _All_ the time. It _killed_ her. She wouldn't tell him that. _Couldn't_.

Halley sniffed and crossed her arms. She looked away from him, "It's just that... I don't know... you want to be friends I'm guessing but you just showed up out of the blue expecting us to be friends on the fly. I barely know you," she shook her head. "I don't even know... you never asked me what I thought about it. If I wanted _this_." (She didn't say friendship. She couldn't say friendship.)

"Do you want _this_ , Halley?" (He didn't say friendship.)

She willed herself to steal a glance at his face. Holy crap her heart was lurching at the sincerity on his face.

"...I do."

"What's the problem then?"

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I haven't been fair to you. I'm sorry. I do want to be friends."

"If I'm ever being too overbearing Hal," (He said "Hal" when had he started calling her that?) "Just tell me okay? I don't want to smother you."

She finally looked at him and smiled at him for the first time since he'd been there.

"Now that we've made up, let's go collect that win," He playfully threw his arm over her shoulders and she found herself finding that funny feeling settling. This was okay. She was okay. _They_ were okay.

At the end of the day, they hadn't won, but Halley felt good... _better_. She was going to be okay, and whether she liked it or not, Tucker was going to be there.

Maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad...


	9. Chapter 8

**+Warning; Sexual content+**

The Silver Bell Ball.

An event that had been happening for centuries and now, it was Halley's turn. It would be the first time she and all the other young royals would be all together. "To keep the peace." Grandma Moon had told her when she was little.

She was considerably nervous. She'd only met a handful of the other royals and she wasn't sure what they'd think of her. Who would ask her to dance? Would she just be the last one left? She forced those thoughts away and remembered her mother's words. "You'll be surprised. Trust me." She had said with a knowing smile.

Now she was in her bathroom, putting the finishing touches on her hair. Just a few flowers on the side would do. After her hair was adequately tamed, she stepped back to get a good look in the mirror. Halley thought she looked nice. Maybe using real flowers was a bit of a stretch... Maybe the pollen would get everywhere and make people sneeze...She shook her head. She was worrying for nothing, and even in the worse case scenario, she was still the Princess of Mewni. There was apprehension lurking, though, as she had designed the dress herself. It was short so she wouldn't trip up when she danced but it was fairly wide, mimicking a bloomed hibiscus.* Flowerlike dresses were her favorite but this one was special.

She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her bare feet were leaving traces of scorch marks and she had to force her powers under control.

Allison was sitting on the edge of her bed, careful not to ruin her long silk green dress. Her hair was pinned behind her ear and the rest hung down in waves. It was a rare look for her friend, she even wore a pair of heels. Allison explained that "she could look hot when she wanted to." Tucker was lazily reclining in one of her chairs. At the sound of her footsteps Tucker snorted, "Took you long enough."

The two looked up when she came approached. She gave them a nervous smile as they stared. When no one said anything, her smile shrank.

"What do you guys think?"

"You look amazing!" Allison finally grinned. She hopped off her bed and came to get a closer look. Halley's eyes flickered over to Tucker for a moment, who hadn't said a word. She could have sworn his eyes had widened a bit. Strangely, she didn't feel too much of anything. A few weeks had gone by since they had made up, and Halley grew to be more comfortable around him, and her crush seemed to subside as she learned to cope with all his admirers.

Allison was saying something, "...and your hair. I love it! Halley you should've done my hair, this is actual perfection. Tuck," She turned around to look at him. "You haven't said anything. That's a little rude."

Tucker blinked himself out of a momentary trance, "She looks great. You look great, Halley."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Allison resumed her chattering and Halley joined her happily as they talked about the Ball. She noticed, though, that Tucker looked a little... left out. He was only there for moral support, so he called it.

Allison put their conversation on hold while she answered her buzzing phone."

"Hello? Hi Dad I...What?! I'm just at Halley's...What's the problem? We're going to be coming here anyway...Dad, come on..." A groan. "Fine...Okay, bye."

Allison put her phone in her purse with a sigh, "That was my Dad, he said I had to go all the way back home so our family can make a 'grand entrance like everyone else.' That man I swear..." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Well I'll see you in a bit, Hal. Bye Tucker." And with that, she left, leaving Tucker and Halley alone. Four weeks ago she would have been a nervous wreck, but now she didn't mind at all. She went over to sit on her bed. Halley slid on her shoes and tied them up so it looked like vines were crawling up her legs. Halley smiled at her work and looked up to see Tucker on his mirrorphone, looking bored as ever.

She shook her head, "You know when I invited you over, I expected you to at least talk to me."

Tucker put his phone down and sarcastically remarked, "My apologies, Princess. It was most rude of me."

Halley rolled her eyes and stood to check on one of her indoor plants. The little thing seemed to be doing much better than it was about a month ago. Nothing a little TLC couldn't fix.

"Are these Ball things fun?" Tucker asked suddenly.

Halley shrugged, not looking away from her plant, "Sometimes. I'm not sure about this one though. It's a little different."

"Hm. I've never been to one."

She whipped her head around at that, "Really?" Suddenly she realized that she should check her privilege. Halley corrected herself, "I mean... school dances and such? You haven't been to one of those?"

"No. I don't know how to dance."

She burst out laughing and Tucker rolled his eyes. She held a hand over her mouth, "You're telling me that the _charming, suave, debonair_ Tucker, doesn't know how to dance? That's rich."

"Yeah yeah," He said. "Laugh it up."

Her laughter was fading away. She walked up to him, "No I'm sorry. Really. Come on." Halley grabbed his hands and hauled him up. (Her confidence had improved greatly with him as well.) "I've got a little time." She led him to her balcony. The sun was just setting and they were getting the last few minutes of light.

"Alright." She turned him to face her and she put his right hand on her waist. (Her heart did clench.) Halley put her own hand on his shoulder, which wasn't an easy feat seeing that he was much taller than her. She held their hands up.

Tucker was looking at his hands his feet, anywhere but her face.

"Eyes up." She instructed. His bright hazel eyes looked up at her. (A flutter. Nothing more.) "Stand up straight."

"It isn't that serious, squirt." He righted himself anyway.

"Now just step up, then back, then repeat. One two three, one two three..." They both looked at their feet so they wouldn't trip over each other. Soon Tucker was dancing. Sure it was a little stiff and he made a mistake every now and then, but he was dancing. He looked at her and smiled, "What do you know? I'm doing it."

"I knew you had it in you."

"Think I'm good enough for the Ball?" He joked.

She shook her head keeping to the rhythm, "Not at all. Most of those guys have been dancing since they were in diapers. No offense Tuck but you look like you're dancing in a diaper."

"No way," He insisted. "I'd be great. Everyone would love me."

"Everyone except maybe my father," She laughed.

Tucker joined her, "He doesn't seem to like me."

They both couldn't forget how about an hour prior, Halley tried her best to sneak Tucker into the castle. They ran into her father who was not at all pleased with the situation. He glared daggers into Tucker and if it wasn't for preparations he had to attend to, they might not have made it.

"How'd you guess?" She asked sarcastically.

They danced in silence for a few moments, on autopilot it seemed. The tension was building and Halley needed to break it down before it got awkward.

"So uh how are things going with that girl...uh Samantha?"

He gave a halfhearted eye roll, "There aren't 'things' going on. She's just another mindless idiot." His eyes settled on her and she began to get uncomfortable.

"Wanna try a dip?" Halley blurted out.

He smirked, "Sure why not?"

She knew she probably should've sensed that red flag but she prepared herself for a dip and all seemed to be going well. Until he dropped her. Tucker burst into laughter, telling her that it was very much on purpose. And of course she was pissed. Her dress could've been ruined and it'd be all his fault.

"Oh relax," He hauled her up, "You look amazing."

She froze. After a pause, she looked up at him. He stared calmly back. Her eyes shined. There was something with the way he said it so easily that got her going.

She smiled bashfully at him, "You think so?"

Something flickered in his expression and he averted his gaze and shrugged. "I'm supposed to say that right? You _are_ my superior."

Her smile fell and the sun disappeared below the horizon. She was stupid. Of course he didn't think she looked pretty. She had three fucking eyes for Eclipsa's sake. It was what he _had_ to say.

She turned away and mumbled, "The Ball should be starting soon. Are you leaving?"

"No, I think I'll stick around. I'll leave in a little bit."

"Fine." With that she left him on the balcony without another word.

...

She sat by Allison and they both eyed the other royals in the large circle, trying to get a read on them as announcements we made. There were quite a few more royals now than when her mother was young, Star had explained. It had something to do with royalty now being recognized by how much money someone had than by whether or not they ruled anyone. Most were Mewman and, surprisingly, a couple were hybrids like she was. Now the question that remained was who was going to dance with said hybrids?

Her mother rang the bell and the music started. The young royals all looked around at each other, waiting for someone to stand. After a few tense moments someone got up. It was Phil. Halley smiled as he approached Princess Morgan, who was only 12 years old. She pushed her glasses up on her nose when Phil held a gloved hand out to her. She reluctantly took it. They danced around the space and Little Morgan looked like she was on Cloud 9. Halley had to admit she admired her brother's kind heart. She frowned a bit when she thought of her brother... the other one, who had declined Star's invitation to attend. It had been at dinner.

"Only one of the royal family is supposed to attend." He had said angrily. "And that's the heir." Halley looked down at her meal.

"We can make an exception, Jamie. It's alright." Star spoke carefully. James had been on edge ever since their mother asked Aunt Etheria to leave.

"No thanks." He growled. He slammed his fork down on the table and stomped away, but not after Tom called after him and so began a very heated argument. James adored Tom and Halley knew that the fight had upset them both.

Halley sighed and saw that more and more dancers were beginning to rise. Allison had been whisked off by a Johansson, Halley's cousin, Damien. She laughed as Damien quite literally spun her around, despite his short stature. The almost frazzled look Allison had on her face afterwards had Halley fighting back laughter. Allison straightened her tiara and sat down.

"That was fun..."

Halley was too busy laughing at her to notice someone standing in front of her. She looked up and she quietly gasped. Prince Angel Norwood was asking her to dance. Holy. Fucking. Crap. First off, Angel was notorious for his dangerously good looks. He presided in the neighboring district and they specialized in Mewni's technology. His family even started to dabble in advancing magic. Their work was really quite fascinating. Halley had only seen Angel once before when she was 13 and...he had _definitely_ grown up. He smiled politely at her, hand extended. Allison poked her and Halley realized that she had been staring.

She took his hand and they began to dance. Halley looked down at her feet, her earlier dance making her feel self-conscious.

"So," He began, catching her by surprise. "Halley Butterfly. It's been a while."

She looked up, not sure what to say.

"You sure have grown up." He teased.

She smiled, knowing that it was okay to converse, "I was thinking the same thing about yourself."

He expertly twirled her and resumed conversation, "How have you been?"

"Good, I've been fine. What about you?"

He shrugged playfully, "You know, duties, duties, duties. It never stops so you know," He gave her a mock-serious look, "I'm on right on the brink."

She laughed lightly and he gave her a friendly smile. Their dance lasted a whole two minutes and they talked the whole time. When Halley went to sit down, she was quite happy by how well things were going.

A few more dances occurred. One being with her and Allison as a joke. Angel asked her to dance again and they did. They spoke like the last time, but this time Halley unconsciously analyzed him. He was tall for 16. (About as tall as Tucker, she noted.) When Tucker danced with her, he was clumsy and tense. Angel was light and gentle. Graceful even. She supposed she wasn't being too fair on Tucker, though. Angel had a large mass of golden hair, an actually quite innocent face and piercing sapphire eyes. He was an actual angel, it seemed.

The dancing soon ended and Halley didn't know what she had been so worried about. The Mewmans weren't at all like the citizens towards the hybrids and that put them at an ease that they never before could acquire in the presence of Mewmans.

They had a reception afterwards and they all mingled. She found Angel and they talked and joked for a while.

"I'm not sure I've gotten around to saying this but, you look beautiful tonight."

She grinned at finally having the words said to her, "Thank you."

Angel's mother called him over to where she was speaking with Ponyhead. He gave her a parting glance and left.

She shook her head. What was the matter with her...

Her brother came up beside her suddenly, startling her.

"So," He started, red eyes fixing her with an intense stare. "You and Angel, huh?"

"What?!" She stammered. "I don't know what you're—"

"It's okay, Sis. Everyone can see it."

Her face started to heat up. "There's nothing, okay?"

"You know Mom and Dad met at the Silver Bell Ball." He said thoughtfully.

"Phil!"

"I'm only messing with you." He nudged her. "But seriously though, be careful. This is me being a protective triplet."

She rolled her eyes, "I will." Everyone seemed to forget that she could easily overpower anyone. She wasn't some delicate flower.

"Good," He said with a nod. "I'm planning your wedding already."

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, pulled out her wand, and glued him to the floor. Halley walked away, a smile planted firmly on her face as her brother tried to pull his feet from the ground.

Halley and Angel found each other by chance. He had two glasses of punch in his hands. He gave one to her.

"A drink for Her Highness."

She played along and curtsied, "Why thank you, my Prince."

They both erupted into a fit of giggles. Halley felt oddly comfortable with him. It was nice.

"This party is losing momentum fast. At least for me." Angel observed.

"Yeah..." She nodded. "Oh! I have an idea!" Halley took a sip of punch. "Have you ever been on a tour of the castle?"

"No, I haven't gotten the chance," He smiled. It gave her a warm feeling inside.

They snuck out one of the doors, unnoticed. She led him all around the castle, their laughter echoed off the walls. Halley liked Angel. He was polite. A real gentleman. Not to mention his accent added to his charm factor.

They were approaching the residential wing when Angel made a comment on a flower in her hair.

"That's a hyacinth if I'm not mistaken."

"How'd you know?" She smirked.

"A prince must have some interests. Flora just happens to be one of mine."

"Mine too," She beamed. "In fact, I _have_ to show you my garden. Come on."

He followed suit as she opened the door to her room. It was as she swung it open, she realized that Tucker might have still been there. Halley was relieved to see that no light was on and he seemed to have left.

"This is my room." She announced. "I keep my garden up here." She lit a flame with her hand and Angel's eyes flew to it, "Fascinating."

He reached out for her hand, "May I, Princess?**"

She gave it to him and he examined it inquisitively. "Your power is fantastic." He remarked. "The things you must be able to do."

She shrugged a little coyly, "I don't know...It's nothing really."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close suddenly. She kept her flame from burning him as her did so, eyes wide, heart racing with sudden excitement.

"Princess, it isn't nothing. You must have more respect for yourself than that. I know my respect for you has no bounds."

She was beyond flattered. Halley looked up at him, he was a mere three inches away from her. He leaned down. She leaned up. She stopped about halfway. Halley put a hand on his chest, "Angel...I like you but...I...can't." She _hated_ herself for it. She hated herself for thinking about Tucker.

He blinked at her. His eyes flickered to her hand holding the glass, then back to her. He grabbed her roughly by the waist so that she was flush against him. That made her nervous.

"Just relax," He whispered and he leaned in and kissed her. A thousand things ran through her mind at that moment. What was happening? Why did she feel sluggish all of a sudden? Why hadn't she seen anyone serving punch at the reception?

She brought a hand up to push him away. It felt like lead. She dropped her glass and it shattered to the ground. Halley was struggling to breathe.

"What's...happening?" She panted.

Angel said nothing but came towards her. She tried summoning her flames but as she did so, she felt weaker.

"Wha...?" She drew in deeper breaths and managed to summon her flaming aura but it quickly disappeared and so did her energy. The amount drained from her almost caused her to collapse, Angel caught her up by her waist. He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Just relax." He repeated. "You'll only make it worse for yourself." He began kissing her again and Halley felt terror creeping into her skin. A tiny part of her noticed that this was her first and second kiss; she was drugged and there was nothing she could do about it.

(++)

Tears streamed down her face when Angel started pressing kisses to her neck.

This couldn't be happening, this _couldn't_ be happening. She couldn't speak, her mouth had gone almost completely numb. She was able to let out a sob when he started grabbing at her thighs. She tried powering up again but that made her head spin and she was aware that she had begun to slip. Angel easily caught her and began tearing at her dress. She couldn't breathe, panic was overwhelming her. _Why was this happening?_ She let out another sob and in a matter of seconds she was dropped to the ground on top of the broken glass. It pierced her skin and her vision blurred. She couldn't tell what was happening now.

There was a thud and then a groan. Several more thuds. Another groan. Hands on her shoulders, pulling her up. She couldn't see. It was dark and only the moon illuminated the room. A face came into focus, she almost cried of pure joy. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to hug him and never let go. Tucker looked at her, a rare look of absolute concern etched his features.

"Halley?" It came out like an echo. She was underwater. Why was she underwater? "Halley, stay with me okay? Can you hear me?"

She couldn't say anything, she couldn't move. She was suddenly aware of the pricking of glass in her skin and the warmness that came with it. Blood, she figured. She felt strangely peaceful. Tucker was doing something, she looked at the phone in his hands.

He must be calling someone, she thought.

She was tired. She just wanted to go to bed. She closed her eyes and Tucker's voice was almost unrecognizable as frantic it was. She'd be right back, she thought. Tucker shouldn't worry. She'd be right back...

His hands disappeared and she fell to the floor again. Her eyes opened, her vision was clearer. She vaguely noticed Angel and Tucker struggling on the ground. His phone had landed beside her. It was still ringing, he was calling Allison. Thankfully, she picked up.

"Hello?"

Allison was squinting in the screen, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Hello?" She asked again. "Tucker did you butt dial me or something?"

Halley nudged herself over to the phone and was able to slowly reach her seemingly 20 ton arm out to grab it. She almost had it, her fingers scraped along the edge.

A foot came down on top of it, shattering it to pieces. Her heart dropped. Hands were instantly around her throat, picking her up. She feebly tried scratching at Angel's hands, to no avail, another 5 tons seemed to be added to her limbs. He threw her on her bed like she weighed nothing. She tried to get up. His hand was back on her throat. He gazed down at her, a deranged look in his sapphire eyes. Angel's golden mane was disheveled. His perfect face was covered in cuts and developing bruises.

"Listen here," He spat. "You are _nothing_ more than some fucking monster that has no place on the thrown. It's time that you learn otherwise..."

She remembered the pain. A persistent, sharp pain that was relentless as her body rejected him. Halley was losing blood fast, it had all been a blur yet it felt that it dragged on for hours. She had no control. She didn't know where Tucker was or if he was even alive. The only feeling she still had was in her fingers. She was able to move them as she barely mumbled a healing incantation. Halley focused and sent it to Tucker wherever he happened to be on her floor. He could be dead. The healing spell wouldn't work if he was dead. She waited and waited. Nothing. A fresh stream of tears flowed down her cheeks. She was so fucking stupid. So _unbelievably_ stupid... She was stupid for thinking that things could change. Stupid for thinking that she could be respected. She was stupid for thinking anyone could see her as more than a monster.

Halley would lose consciousness and she'd get slapped, with all the blood that she was losing, that happened often. She could practically feel the bruises forming on her face. Blood and tears were smeared on her face. As the minutes ticked on and she could hear Angel's muffled grunts and pants, she felt more and more sick and ashamed of herself. _She_ let this happen. Halley knew she was going to die. That was a fact as she could now smell blood in her hair.

He had finished shortly and the rocking of her distorted vision had stopped. She didn't know what was happening now.

(++)

Had he just left her? She blacked out. The drugs wouldn't let her stay out for too long though. There was a bone crushing sound and she figured that he'd broken one of her bones on account of the pain coming from all directions of her body. There was the sound of the door opening and yelling.

 _Tucker?_

There was a pull on her leg from on the ground and she was yanked down. The pain that shot through her was unimaginable. Her vision was going in and out. It focused on an angry Angel, blood dripping from his mouth. Her brain was so scrambled she couldn't make sense of it, but she was able to gather up all her strength and swing her hand up and clasp it down on his wrist. She burned right through the fabric of his suit and she wouldn't let up until she could smell burning flesh. Halley's ears began to ring and all of her pain melted away as she released Angel and fell backwards. A white light came over her and she figured that she was dying. She heard a faint bloodcurdling scream then nothing.

Just this blinding white light...

...

 ***Design is not my own but thestarfan18's**

 ****Reference to my baby Lotor whom I based Angel's character off of.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for staying with me through this journey so far. I want to thank KaliAnn and Leopurda especially for keeping me posted with their comments. :)**

...

So Halley didn't die after all.

She was very close to it, yes, but she didn't die.

It was dark. She opened her eyes and it was dark. She couldn't tell where she was or what happened but she got that underwater feeling. It filled her with a sense of serenity she hadn't felt in forever. She took a moment to just relax in it, to savor the moment. She was aware of a weight beside her, tilting her just slightly to the left. Halley came to the surface.

Why did she have to come to the surface?

Aching. She ached all over. Halley wasn't in her room, she noticed. There were curtains, beeping— painfully _loud_ beeping. Halley inched her head to the side and saw a head resting on folded arms. Their steady rise and fall told her that they were asleep.

What the hell happened...

The memory slammed into her like a brick wall except it was probably more painful. The overwhelming shame bubbling within her was on the rise followed by a flurry of multiple emotions. As her mind recalled the event, her heart rate increased as if Angel was lurking somewhere in the room. The steady beeping of the monitor gained a faster pulsing, rousing the sleeping person.

Phil's eyes were bloodshot as he gazed at her sleepily. They widened as soon as they registered her.

"You're..." He breathed, his eyes had begun to water. "Allison," Phil called. "She's up." Halley saw motion from the corner of her eye, and figured that Allison must have been sleeping too. Soon they were both at her side, staring at her speechlessly. Halley averted her narrowed gaze. She couldn't stand to look at them. Not after...

A door swung open and footsteps came rushing over. A light turned on in the room and Halley flinched back.

"Halley..." She heard her mother's voice crack. There was a shaky sob and Halley couldn't couldn't tell who it was coming from in the room. She kept her eyes firmly planted on the pale blue blanket she was covered with, an effort that was a little difficult given that she was still out of it.

Arm were wrapped tightly around her and she immediately hissed, more aware of how bad her condition was. Her mother let go of her and Halley could hear her sniffing.

"She will be sore for quite a while, my Queen." The medic said. "Halley," she started in a slow, clear voice. "How are you feeling?"

She didn't respond. She didn't want to respond. Especially not with everyone staring at her. Halley changed the focus of her vision to the IV chord sticking in her arm.

There was a painful silence and Halley felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Let's give her some time to rest," The medic said. Halley was grateful to her when everyone agreed to leave.

The princess sat there for a long time staring blankly ahead. Her mind was empty. She unconsciously prevented the memories from resurfacing. It was after five minutes that her concentration broke and it all came tumbling back. Every single detail was there. Her mind went through the events of that night countless times in only a few moments and just like that, she broke.

Lava spilled down her cheeks and it seemed endless. Halley openly sobbed as she wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted to be as small as possible. She wanted to get away from all this.

She was glad no one could hear her quite loud crying, and if they could, she was glad no one came in. She wanted no one.

Halley guessed she cried for about 3 hours as the sun was rising by the time she let up. On top of the emotions raging within her, she was exhausted, yet she couldn't sleep. She just...sat there.

Her doctor came in and saw that there was nothing left of her blanket but charred string. She wordlessly changed it and Halley continued to stare ahead. The doctor checked her, said a few words that Halley didn't listen to, and then left. Shortly after, her parents came in. They asked things like "How are you feeling?" and "Do you need anything?" She could tell that those were the only questions they knew she could handle. Still she said nothing, did nothing but stare ahead.

One parent was always with her from then on. They worked in shifts, trying to take up conversation and trying to ignore the elephant in the room.

Halley didn't want to talk to them. She didn't want them there.

The occasion where neither of her parents were with her was when Phil visited. He approached her timidly. Halley noticed out of the corner of her eye, he was rubbing at his arm.

"Hey, Hal..." He started. Her brother seemed to know that she wasn't going to say anything so he just sat with her, not saying anything. It annoyed her.

The other time her parents weren't present was when Allison visited. That was on he fifth day. Right off the bat, Allison had a completely different air about her when she came in. She seemed...angry. Her friend threw herself into the chair beside her and said nothing for about a minute.

"That doctor said we couldn't talk about what happened. She said for your sake we should ease into it. Bullshit." Allison spat angrily. "It's been five days. You don't even know what's happened."

She had to admit that Allison was right. Aside from the..."horrible thing" she endured, she didn't exactly know what had happened after that.

She heard Allison take a deep breath before starting. In a shaky voice she began, "The reception had started to end and I didn't see you anywhere. Damien said that you had been off with Angel or something. Then Tucker called me. I-I heard something weird, I-I didn't k-know..." Allison sniffed and seemed to pull herself together. "I stuck around for a while and I was about to go look for you when we all heard yelling. I ran to your room and..." She was crying now and didn't try and stop herself, "There was just so much blood a-and, you were on the ground... I got to you and you were barely breathing... " Allison let out a shuddering sob, "They said you barely made it. You needed a blood transfusion...Phil donated. He's been a wreck you know. Halley," Her friend threw her arms around her neck. "I'm so _so_ sorry."

Halley's resolve broke and lava flowed down her cheek. Her expression hadn't changed, however. A part of her had been lost. Gone. _Shattered_. She could never get that part back. On the outside she could feel nothing, but on the inside, she was a storm of emotions. She told herself that she _couldn't_ break.

Allison pulled back as lava dripped onto her shoulder. She pulled back with a yelp. There was no doubt Halley had burned her with all the lava flowing down her face. Her friend looked at her sadly before using her slime to heal her wound.

She sat at her bedside for about half an hour before she spoke again.

"You're hurting," She said. "I know you must be...if I could use my slime to heal you... Heal you _emotionally_...you know I would. Right?"

Her tears stopped falling at that, and she somehow felt a little better. Just a little.

...

They released her after about a week. She hadn't spoken at all. Everyone accompanied her on the long walk to her room. She was extraordinarily weak and was even still hooked up to the IV machine. While everyone was making suggestions as to how to get her back to her room, Halley simply slid out of bed, (she was a little stunned by how frail her legs were) grabbed onto her IV machine and dragged it with her as she left the room. They followed behind her, keeping themselves as close as possible in case she stumbled. Halley tuned them out, just focusing on getting to her own bed. Her entourage consisted of, her parents, Phil, Allison, and a couple of nurses. She had realized that neither Tucker or James had visited her. Halley vaguely remembered her vision all those months ago. She shook her head and pushed on.

The party stopped at her door. Allison hesitantly opened the door for her. Halley paused for a moment in her doorway. The entire room just felt...different. She had brand new sheets on her bed. (She liked her old ones better.) A new rug too.

Halley moved herself to her bed and the nurses helped her get situated. They took measurements and told her that they'd be back for the machine later on that day. Her mother put on a very fake smile and began speaking. Everyone awkwardly joined in on the conversation about how much Halley would enjoy her newly furnished room and her new wardrobe. Halley didn't acknowledge them one bit as she turned her face over into the coolness of her pillow. She fell asleep in no time and everyone left except for one who'd always stay behind.

She awoke almost 10 hours later. It was nighttime. The moonlight spilled out over her room. Suddenly she saw shadows, evil shadows trying to grab at her. Shadows with sapphire blue eyes.

She screamed and scrambled out of bed. Her heart was beating out of her chest and panic was taking over. She found herself in the middle of her room screaming and crying bloody murder. She had engulfed herself in flames by means to protect herself. Halley felt him all around her. She couldn't escape him. Hands were on her shoulders pulling her up and she fought and shrieked. He was saying calming words to her, she screamed louder. Looking back, "Angel" had looked a lot like her dad.

After that night, she was a wreck. She was constantly shaking, her gaze darting every which way as if Angel would come out of the shadows and take her. Barely a night went by where she didn't have some horrible hallucination that left her terrified.

One evening after her father comforted her to bed after yet another attack, Halley found herself wandering out of bed again and venturing out to her terrace.

She had danced on that terrace. It seemed like some far away dream now. Somehow, without even thinking she put a hand over a flowerbed. It ignited and Halley watched blankly as it all went up in flames. Somebody was there shortly after to pull her away from the raging fire. Halley wasn't allowed to be left alone for a while after that.

So the princess was confined to her room for weeks. No matter, she could still hear the rumors.

"The princess has lost it." "She's insane!" "Did you hear she tried to burn everyone in the castle alive."

She sat against a wall gazing at a flame she'd created. The curtains were drawn making everything dark and shadowy even though it was quite sunny outside. She hadn't taken care of herself in days. She felt like some hermit.

"Maybe I am insane Glossyrick." She commented in a far away voice. Her mentor had just returned from a two month long retreat. Halley wondered what his thoughts were coming back to such a mess.

"You're not insane." He said quietly. He was meditating, giving her the silence she wanted. She didn't mind his presence.

She snorted dryly, "They all think I am."

Glossyrick opened one eye and watched her playing with her flame, "What they think doesn't matter."

"Mm." Halley hummed. She extinguished the flame and leaned her head back against the wall. "I want it all to go away."

"I know."

"Everything hurts. How do I make it stop?"

The being sighed and turned his attention towards her, "Time, Princess. A lot of time."

She slid down to lie on the cold floor. Halley shut her eyes and tried to empty her mind. It was hard to do so with all the commotion going on downstairs.

"Gloss," She murmured. "What's going on?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea."

Halley pushed herself up and went over to retrieve her wand. She pulled the Book of Spells over towards her and flipped through the book.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Glossyrick floated over to her.

"The All Seeing Eye spell," She responded.

"That's a little extravagant don't you think? Why don't you just go see what's going on?"

For some reason, thinking about leaving her room scared her. The thought made her sick. She pressed on in search of the spell.

"Halley that's one of the forbidden spells, you shouldn't be using it."

She said nothing and memorized the incantation. Halley positioned her wand in front of her and began, "I summon the All-Seeing Eye, to tear a hole into the sky, reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden."

Halley felt her cheeks glow and a dark portal opened up before her. Inside she could see her parents in the throne room. They were having a heated argument with...James? She hadn't seen him in weeks. He looked calm despite her parents' disposition.

"James what are you even talking about!?" Her mother yelled. Halley saw that her eyes were red and her face was moist. She looked awful. Halley guiltily supposed it was because of her.

"I'm leaving." James said calmly.

"I don't know what's come over you," Her father said coolly. "But you _are not_ leaving. You will stay here." Halley could tell her father was just as confused and distressed as her mother despite the tone.

"Jamie, honey, you can't..." Her mother's voice cracked and fresh tears streamed down her face. She walked up to her son and cradled his face in her hands. "You can't leave. Please."

There wasn't so much as a sympathetic glance when he responded, "I'm sorry, Mom."

The King practically exploded, "James. You will not be doing anything except going up to your room and staying there. We have too much going on to deal with your nonsense."

James met his father with an even stare, "No."

"' _No_ '!?" He boomed. "I am your _father_. _Your superior_ and you will listen to me. I am beyond exhausted and your attitude is doing nothing but add on to that, and let me tell you, I am not in the mood. To your room. _Now_."

James simply blinked and walked off in the direction of his room. Star sank down to the ground and sobbed while Tom stood still, hand covering his eyes.

Halley closed the portal, feeling nauseous. Everything was coming undone. She sat with a terrified expression on her face and Glossyrick helped her to bed.

Later on she sat up in bed looking towards the door. She felt some pull beckoning her outside her bedroom. She slid out of bed and padded to the door.

"Halley?" Glossyrick called. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just stepping out..." She mumbled.

Halley opened the door and stood in the hallway. There was nothing to be seen so Halley walked slowly down the hall, going nowhere in particular. She came down to the intersection when a shadow walked past. She let out a tiny gasp and stopped. Halley looked ahead and was met with a pair of lavender eyes. They held each other's gaze for several moments before he tore his eyes away and continued down the hall.

Halley made her way back to her room and was uninterrupted for the rest of the night.

The next morning, James was gone.

...

She heard that there were search parties for the missing prince. Her mother and father looked less and less like they were able to keep it together. Then they stopped coming for a while, instead sending a nurse to check on her every now and then.

"They're busy trying to find James." Glossyrick tried to tell her.

 _It's fine_ , Halley thought bitterly. _I didn't want to see them anyway._

Phil came in for the first time in a while. He stood a distance away from her, like always, looking scared. Halley was standing with her arms resting on the sill of a small window. She waited for him to say something, but to her annoyance, he just stood there.

"Are you going to say anything or just stand there?" She snapped.

"I...no. I was... Halley..."

"For Eclipsa's sake just spit it out!" She whipped around and Phil look momentarily stunned. Her voice was hoarse from not using it much in the past few months, and Phil definitely wasn't accustomed to her rough tone. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

She was so fucking tired of sorries.

"If I had just...I could have...it didn't have to—"

"Go away."

"What?"

" _Go away_." With all Phil's talk of "what if's" and "if only's", she began to feel dizzy. She needed him gone. Her brother gave her a heartbroken look and left.

That event marked the end of Halley's insanity phase and the start of her rage.

She stood at that small window all day, looking out at the kingdom below. She went back to not speaking, not even to Glossyrick.

Then her parents came one day. Both of them. That was terrible in itself.

"Good morning, honey." Her mother said. She could hear the anguish in her voice. After weeks of searching for James, they'd stopped just yesterday.

"How are you feeling today?"

They paused, even though they knew she wouldn't give them a response.

"Well we just wanted to tell you that... the trial is coming up, and... you're going to have to testify—"

Halley had been digging her nails into her palms the moment they came in, but when her mother mentioned the trial, she had a painful sensation as if someone had tied up her insides and yanked them as hard as they could. She collapsed with a pained grunt. Her parents were immediately coming towards her. She held one arm around her stomach and pushed herself up with the other.

"Don't." She bit out. Her parents didn't seem to hear her. "Stop!" She screamed. They stopped. Halley pulled herself up slowly. "I'm f-fine."

Regardless, her mother was at her side, lightly holding her steady.

Tom hesitantly continued the conversation, "The trial will be next week and we—"

"I don't want the trial."

She didn't have to look at them to see the shock on their faces.

"Halley," Her mother started carefully.

Halley slammed her fist down and a crack formed along the wall, "No. I don't want this fucking trial. I don't _ever_ want to even think about this again."

A part of her regretted what she said, but the other part was seething with unchecked anger. There was another pull inside and Halley clenched the sill, almost making it crumble. She stood glaring at the floor, listening to her parents' footsteps as they left without another word.

That night, she couldn't sleep. The pull was relentless. With each tug, a stronger surge of anger coursed through her veins. Eventually, she got up and made her way over to her balcony. She threw back the curtains and tore down the wooden boards that had been placed.

Glossyrick stirred and Halley's eyes shot over towards the book. When the book stilled, she resumed quietly outside. The moon was full and low in the sky. Halley felt like she could reach out and touch it. Then she remembered the last time she'd seen a moon so beautiful. With Tucker. It had been four months and she hadn't heard anything from him.

Halley almost doubled over as she felt another strong pull. She stumbled over to the edge and planted her hands firmly on the rails, trying to even out her breathing. The princess clenched her eyes shut. She was suddenly aware of the rhythmic tugging, pulling all of her emotions to the surface. She was swaying as she fought them back down, but she was losing the battle.

One final pull had her crying out as she collapsed over the edge of the railing. Her vision was extraordinarily hazy and she felt her emotions take hold.

Her skin turned a bright red and she felt two extra pairs of arms sprout at her sides alongside a pair of dragon's wings. Her hair was swept off her back and twisted upward, turning green. She felt her teeth sharpening into fangs and her tail and horns growing longer. Her pupils disappeared with all three of her eyes becoming a glowing green.

Halley raised herself from the edge and clenched her fists. Flames sprouted from all six and she turned back towards her room. The book was still closed and Halley narrowed her eyes. She lifted one hand and placed a magic green aura around it. Figuring it would keep the book closed, Halley returned to the balcony and inhaled deeply.

The only things coursing through her mind were raging bloodthirsty thoughts and one name in particular.

Angel.

The princess shot into the air and set off at full speed. She remembered this form, at least some variation of it. When she was 14 she had her parents lock her away until her Mewberty passed. This seemed like an upgraded version. Her power had tripled. She'd never want this locked away. All the things she could do, people she could punish...

The pull came back. It wasn't as strong but it was there. Different this time. She shook it off and continued flying.

In no time, she was there. Mellport. She scanned the area with her heightened senses and located his signature from a small castle looking building. She landed on a tower right across from where she could sense him. The tiles crumbled beneath her. Halley crouched and looked into his room.

There was a light on and she could hear movement. He was there. There was no doubt about it. His window was open and Halley narrowed her eyes. She gave her wings a strong beat as to create a strong gust of wind. Sure enough, Angel came up to close it, but stopped short upon looking across at the neighboring towers and being met with a pair of glowing green eyes.

Halley stopped him before he could scream. She swooped into his room and pinned him down on the ground, covering his mouth.

"I'd refrain from screaming if I were you." She hissed venomously.

She slowly removed her hand from his mouth.

"What the fuck are you!?"

Halley huffed and held up a hand, giving off a small flame. Angel blinked and suddenly realization and horror came over his features.

She grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him to his feet. He still towered over her but she knew she had the advantage.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-I..."

She tightened her grip around his throat, almost smiling as his eyes bulged out of his head. She released him with a shove, standing above him as he sat stunned on the floor.

"If you ask me, you don't deserve to live." She closed her eyes calculating all her power for a moment and just how long she'd draw this out.

"Why?" She asked. "Why did you do it?"

All he did was stare back as he trembled.

Her fists ignited, "Answer me!"

"I d-don't know," He barely whispered.

"Liar!" Her bloodlust increased she raised her right hands and Angel looked around him in a panic as he was lifted into the air. Tears of hot rage literally burned her cheeks and she closed her hands, "You make me sick. Do you know what I've gone through because of you? Do you know how much I've suffered? All because of you and all the other Mewmans are so fucking entitled. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of people like you. Now, you're going to pay." Angel writhed around in agony as her spell took it's toll. She took a step forward increasing the effects of the spell and she caught a glimpse of a mirror. Halley turned to it and instantly dropped Angel on the ground. Her eyes flickered back to normal for a moment before returning to green.

Angel was pale and shaking violently, when she turned to him again. Her sense was coming back to her. She couldn't kill him. What the hell had she been thinking!? Her bloodlust still lingered and she paced trying to decide what to do. Her tail thrashed behind her as two people fought a battle inside of her. She grabbed at her horns and whipped around to face Angel.

"Speak nothing of this."

Angel gave some semblance of a nod. Halley hesitated for a moment before casting a sleeping spell on him. She yanked the unconscious teenager up by his collar and glared at his sleeping face. His jaw was crooked and there were fading purple bruises on his face. Her left hands ignited again and she went to punch him in the face, but stopped herself. She turned her head away and tossed him on his bed. With that she did a sweep of the room to make sure everything was in order and escaped through the window.

That pull was back as she flew through the night. Her form was faltering. Halley lowered herself and another pull made her almost lose control of her flight. She was sent spiraling into some trees. The snow sizzled and melted beneath her. The princess was on all fours (Well, _eights_ ) trying to collect herself. Halley clenched the grass and gritted her teeth.

Why was it that she could never do anything?

Halley tore the grass from the ground and let out a frustrated scream. With that, she flopped back into the snow, her wings spread out. She looked up at the sky and saw a building in her peripheral vision.

She recognized this place now. She and Allison's spot behind school. Halley sighed and melted further into the snow. Although well into spring, a strange snowstorm had hit Mewni a month ago and just seemed to have stopped, leaving the land covered in thick white snow.

How was it that everyone else could just go on living when she felt stuck? Not stuck. No, that wasn't the right word... _Destroyed_ was a better one. She was left broken way back 4 months ago and she had to watch as everyone else kept going.

Her eyes darted over to a frost covered plant poking up from under the snow.

 _A foxglove_ , she thought. Halley looked past the one and noticed that several more had started to grow.

They were just weeds, she thought bitterly, yet they were able to grow and flourish. She shot up and began to rip them from the ground angrily. After tearing up about a dozen or so, she gazed at the one that was left. Halley narrowed her eyes and crushed the plant with a wave a magic.

For some reason she cried after that. She curled up into a ball and sobbed for a reason she couldn't even begin to place. In the snow, she thought of the kids from the kingdom she met months ago. Hope, specifically. She wondered if she'd be scared of her, the princess she had admired so much.

 _Probably_ , something whispered in the back of her mind.

In a clear puddle of water, Halley looked at her reflection. Her eyes were a menacing green color and even her cheek marks had even changed from their normal fuchsia to that same piercing green. She brought a hand up to touch them. She looked like...a monster. If she scared people before, it was almost hilarious to think of what they'd think of her now.

In that moment, sitting in the muddy slush she had created, Halley never felt more alone. She crouched there for a while before a thought strung through her mind.

Halley pulled herself from the ground, not even bothering to wipe off the ice stuck in her clothes as her hair. Her green eyes started to glow and raising all of her hands towards the sky, a staircase appeared heading downwards. She flapped her wings and glided down into the entrance. Inside, there was a large open space. She knew this place well. She flew down a hallway and past a few rooms then finally into a large cave.

In the room sat one humongous throne and next to it was a much smaller one. Halley was happy to see her there gazing out at the Underworld. At the sound of beating wings, her grandmother turned around. Her eyes widened.

 _Halley?_

"Hi Grandma Mellie." She could only manage a small smile.

 _You look...different._

Halley neared the Queen, "Yeah. You like it?"

Grandma Mellie held out a finger and Halley perched on it.

 _Of course I do. It's you._

The princess could only hold her semi-cheery disposition for so long. She looked away from her grandmother with a frown.

 _How...How have you been holding up, love?_

Halley sniffed, knowing the tears were coming well before they began. She brought her hands up to cover her face as the tears flowed freely. She shook miserably.

Grandma Mellie brought her to her shoulder and Halley gratefully cried on it.

 _Yes I know. Let it out, let it out._

"I-It's been so awful, Grandma," she hiccuped. "And hard. I c-can't ever stop th-thinking about it. It hurts so much."

 _I know, I know, you poor thing._

"I can't even t-talk to anyone back home. I just feel so lost a-and broken and I h-hate myself for not being able t-to be there for them. Especially after James but I j-just can't." Another burst of magma streamed down her grandmother's shoulder.

 _Halley, for one thing, I'm proud you came to talk to me. I'm proud that you can tell me you're feeling this way, but sweetheart listen. What happened to you was despicable and repulsive and downright terrible and trust me I was beyond enraged when I heard. We all were. You have every right to take the time you need to recover. On your own time. Not anyone else's. None of this was your fault Halley._

"But I feel like it was," She mumbled.

 _Never say that. It was all that cretan's doing. Why he hasn't been publicly ripped limb from limb is beyond me... Perhaps they'll sentence it at the trial._

"There won't be a trial."

 _What!? And just why not? Did those vile people weasel their way out of it? Oh just you wait till I get up there—_

"No Grandma. It was me. I called off the trial."

Grandma Mellie pulled Halley back to look her in the eye.

 _Halley why on Mewni would you do that? He has to be punished!_

"I can't see him again. Ever. I don't trust myself to be around him."

 _What do you mean?_

"I almost killed him tonight," She blurted out. "I couldn't do it this time, but what about next time? At first, emotionally, I didn't think I could handle him but now...now I'm afraid that I'll do what all those Mewmans are waiting for me to do. Just thinking about him turned me into this bloodthirsty... _thing_. I can't go through with it."

 _Halley..._

Her grandmother looked almost heartbroken. Halley couldn't bear to look at her.

 _Love, I know you don't want to hear me say this, but you need closure. Your form now is due to some pent up emotions that won't be released if you don't finish this once and for all. We're all going to be there. For you. We'll get you through this okay? I promise we will._

Halley was terrified, of course, but her grandmother's words gave her a some sense of trust. She had to trust that it would be okay.

"Alright," Halley nodded.

 _Your bravery knows no bounds, love._

She gave her a tired smile. Her grandmother would always be the greatest.

Suddenly she felt her wings shrinking and strands of her previously gravity defying hair were falling into her face. The green glow of her eyes were flickering.

"I think I've gotta go now," Halley jumped into the air.

 _Right. You go and I'll see you in a few days. I love you._

"Love you too, Grandma." With that Halley exited the way she came and was able to make it back out into the snow before her form dissolved completely.

The princess sat up in the snow and looked down at her hands. They'd returned to their normal shade, but she could still feel the power buzzing inside of them slowly fading away. Halley let out a deep breath, watching it billow in the cold. She had the strength to do this. She _had_ to have the strength to end this. If Grandma Mellie believed in her, then there was no doubt that she could. She let out another breath before rising and making the trek back home.

...


	11. Chapter 10

**This update is long past due and I apologize to KaliAnn, Leopurda, and my unspoken readers. School starting up always brings about chaos.**

 **Enjoy! We're almost nearing an end!**

...

She wasn't able to sleep much the night before the trial. Even so, once the sun was up, instead of having breakfast in her room, she told the servant, Molly, coming up with her breakfast that she'd be eating in the dining hall with her family. Molly shuffled uncomfortably, "Your Highness, the King, Queen, and Prince have taken up eating in their own rooms."

Halley was naturally confused at first. Her family always ate together when they could. Then shortly after that thought, it occurred to her that with all that's happened in the past 6 months, family meals might not be the best thing.

She thanked Molly, took her meal, and returned to her room. Halley noticed that her hands were shaking. Her nerves weren't exactly at ease. She began to take deep breaths in and out to stifle the fear she felt. Halley kept telling herself that she had to close this chapter in her life, or at least try to because maybe just maybe everything could go back to normal. They could all eat together again as a family and Halley could go through a day without a sense of fear.

She sighed. Nothing could ever be normal again. No, they couldn't eat as a family because their family was broken. No, she'd never _not_ be afraid. A little part of her knew that the fear she felt at night and at anyone's touch would always be there. Halley shook her head, she had to at least try to be positive. A determined look set across her face. She would get through this so that things could get _better_ and if not for her, then for her family. It had to be enough.

...

The trial.

She could practically hear her heart beating in her chest as they walked into the courtroom. Everyone had just about arrived. They were able to find Grandma Mellie a place in the back where she sat beside Grandpas Dave and River and Grandma Moon. Grandma and granddaughter exchanged shaky nods on the way. Her immediate family took their places front and center.

To everyone else, her parents were admired for being able to be so calm after all that happened but Halley knew her parents. They were barely keeping it together. _Halley_ had to admire them for being able to hang on.

The princess stepped over to her side of the courtroom and took a seat, with Glossyrick at her side. She took the few minutes they had until they began to close her eyes and take deep breaths.

 _It's almost over. It's almost over_ , she repeated to herself.

Halley opened her eyes after she sensed movement in front of her. Angel and his parents were walking by. Their eyes met for a second and Halley saw the horror in his eyes. She was scared for a moment too. What if he knew that night wasn't a dream? Glossyrick sensed her worry and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Princess."

Halley gave him a nod and turned to the sound of the gavel.

The trial was very straight forward from there. There were many witnesses on her behalf, Allison being one of them. Although Tucker would have been a key witness, he was nowhere to be seen. Angel actually didn't say anything about her visit that night and begrudgingly confessed. From the look on his parents' faces and the uncertainty fixed on his, Halley could tell he was having a hard time decided whether or not to do the right thing. Maybe with three monsters and four very powerful monarchs in the room, he was a little intimidated. The jury unanimously decided that Angel was guilty and Halley was a little surprised that the _all Mewman_ jury wouldn't find some way to find him innocent. The court dispersed and Angel was sentenced to 5 years imprisonment and his title as heir apparent was taken.

The Butterfly-Lucitors were quiet afterwards and Halley guessed that they were all going to go on to their separate rooms. That's when Halley spoke up.

"We should have a dinner."

Everyone turned around to look at her.

"What on Mewni could you mean, sweetheart?" Grandpa River asked. "You couldn't possibly want to do anything too extreme after today would you?"

"I mean...yeah. It's all finally over and all I really want a special dinner with all of you... to kind of commemorate it."

After a few exchanged glances Tom smiled, "If that's what you want then of course, honey."

They all dispersed but they were a notch livelier. That made certainly Halley feel a little better.

She went up to her room and changed into one of her new dresses her parents had gotten her. It wasn't her usual style of dress, however. There weren't any flowers to be seen. It was a simple but elegant yellow sundress. Now that she thought about it she didn't think she could have any more flora patterned dresses. It was just another trigger.

This would do, she thought with a firm nod. The dress was light and comfortable and for the first time in a while she felt like she could breathe a little easier. Halley slid on a pair of fuchsia flats and tied her hair back into a ponytail with a matching bow. As she stood back, looking over herself in the mirror, she noticed a single solitary tear running down her cheek.

"Are you alright?" Glossyrick floated up and asked.

"Yeah..." She mumbled. Halley wiped the tear away. She didn't _feel_ sad. Why was she crying?

Halley supposed it had to do with what Grandma Mellie said about closure. She had cried enough tears over the past few months. Maybe this was the last one. _Maybe_.

Deeming herself ready, she made her way down to the dining hall where preparations were being made for their family feast. It had been quite some time since she'd been down there. It was strange seeing all the servants again bustling about the room. This was the start of things going back to how they were— _no_ , better. Better than things had been lately. Halley stepped out of their way and leaned against the wall, allowing herself to smile as everyone joined her.

The dinner was enjoyable, much more so than Halley initially thought. Conversation flowed among the Butterfly-Lucitors fairly easily. They even shared a couple of laughs. (Only a few. There was only so many laughs a family broken by tragedy, and shame even on Halley's part, could share.) Sure they all felt that the family wasn't complete. Regardless, they all tried their best to avoid the subject as much as possible.

Halley was seated in between Phil and her mother. She instantly noticed a different air about them as she actively joined in conversation. Phil looked less scared of her and Halley even caught him smiling at her from time to time. Her mother on the other hand, had a look of quiet relief. It wasn't perfect, no. Not at all, but it was a start. And starts were...good, she supposed.

...

Halley began to meditate a lot. Clearing her mind did some cleansing that she very much needed. It came to a point where Halley would go down to the chamber for hours at a time, coming out periodically then retreating once again.

It was one day that she was deep into meditation when she felt some sort of disturbance. She tried to shake it but it was always there in the edge of her mind.

It wasn't danger but... another feeling. It wasn't common and she couldn't place it.

Halley lowered herself from her position in the air and left the chamber to make sure all was well in the castle. She wandered around almost the entire castle and she couldn't find anything. The princess scratched her head. She _did_ sense something.

Her nose twitched. Halley sniffed and lifted her sweatshirt up to her nose to sniff again. She cringed at the smell. That was probably the disturbance, strange as it was. Probably just her mind telling her to take a shower every once and a while.

Halley made her way to her room, going through the throne room. She paused as she saw her mother speaking to someone.

"...glad to see you," She was saying. Her mother's gaze flickered over to her. "Well here she is now."

The stranger turned and Halley staggered.

Tucker rubbed his neck and gave her a small smile, "Hi Halley..."

She was speechless. (In hindsight, it was funny that this sort of thing kept happening between them.)

"Well," Star grinned awkwardly. "I'll leave you two alone."

Her mother gave her a look signifying that she'd be close by, of course. Halley simply stared at Tucker, not knowing how to feel.

"It's...it's been a while," she managed.

"Um yeah..." Halley noticed he wasn't as easy with his words. "Can we...talk?"

She smelled pretty sweaty and she felt gross, but Tucker wasn't ever like this. It must've been important. "Sure," She said evenly. "We can go in the garden."

They walked in silence and Halley knew her mother was always a safe proximity away from them, but allowed them their privacy.

In the garden they strolled, not speaking. Halley was confused. He'd wanted to talk; now he wasn't saying anything. She took a seat on a bench next to the statue of Grandma Celena. Tucker quietly followed and sat next to her, still saying nothing.

So she waited. They sat for almost five minutes in absolute silence. A whole whirlwind of thoughts were stringing through her mind. Should she be angry? She hadn't seen him in ages. After everything that happened she didn't think that he'd up and avoid her for almost seven months. She wasn't mad really...she was confused. Halley took a deep breath and turned to him, "Tuck—"

Once again, Tucker had surprised her. When she turned to finally start a conversation, she saw him, hands clenching his thighs tightly, head lowered, shoulders shaking, tears flowing. Halley was too stunned to do anything but watch him.

"H-Halley...I'm so sorry. For e-everything. F-for not being able to..." Another round of sobbing.

She honestly had no idea what to do. She felt awkward and pretty useless, "Tuck, hey, don't be sorry. Really." Her words, unsurprisingly, weren't reassuring. He was hysterical. She couldn't see his face which was making this much harder to do. It was like talking to an actual stranger. Halley slid off the bench and kneeled in front of him.

She placed her hands over his gently, "Tucker listen to me, okay? Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. You saved my life. Okay? Tuck, please don't cry." The view from down there wasn't much better. Long locks of his wavy hair covered his eyes as he held his head down. Hesitantly, she parted his hair and pushed it back.

"Tuck..." He was still miserably sobbing. Halley held the sides of his face trying to calm him down. Suddenly her hands started to glow a light blue and they felt cool. Tucker's temples started to glow as her fingers made contact with his skin. His crying almost instantly stopped and he just sat for a moment with his eyes clenched shut. He slowly opened them as if he were just waking up and Halley had to smile.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He mumbled, averting her gaze, "I'm...better I guess."

"Tucker... It's important to me that you know that you saved my life. Really. Who knows what he would have done had you not been there. I owe you my life. You understand that don't you?"

"Don't say that," He muttered.

"But it's true," Halley quietly insisted. "You did—"

"Don't start with that bullshit, Halley!" His face was red and angry when he took her hands and shoved them off his face. "I didn't. I didn't save you."

She had involuntarily shrunk into herself at his tone, "Tuck—"

"You remember my mother?"

The question took her by surprise but yes she remembered him telling her about his mother. Halley timidly shook her head.

"Ah but you only remember the story I told you," He said bitterly. "Not the truth. Not what _really_ happened."

"You lied? Why would you—"

"My father," He interrupted harshly. "Was a drunk bastard. He came and went and took as he pleased. My mother was going to leave him. 'For good,' she told me. One night he came home. Drunk as usual. I was waiting with my things packed in my mother's room. I thought we were finally free. Then I heard screaming and things crashing. The sounds came closer so I...I hid in the closet. He threw her on the bed and... I-I couldn't look. I couldn't do anything. I had to listen as my mother screamed and cried for mercy to no avail. I listened as my father beat her to death after he had...When he'd left, it was hours before I came out of the closet. She was long dead by the time I got to her. She was horribly broken and the bed was covered in her blood..." They had both begun to cry as Tucker told his story. Halley, in understanding and horror. Tucker, in pain and anguish. He started to dryly laugh as the tears streamed faster and faster down his cheeks, "I sat there and did nothing. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save you. I c-couldn't—" He was choking on his own tears by now.

"Tucker, I'm so sorry. This is my fault, I'm sorry,"

Tucker drew his head down towards his lap and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. "They're gone, they're gone, they're gone..." He repeated shakily.

He broke her heart. She had never seen him like this. So _vulnerable_. Halley worked her fingers back onto his temples. She rested their foreheads together and murmured, "I'm here, I'm fine. It's okay. I'm right here."

Gradually, he relaxed in her arms. The pale blue glow had returned to her fingertips and spread across Tucker's forehead.

"I'm sorry," He whispered into her shoulder, once his hysteria died down and he only held her firmly.

"Stop that," She sniffed. "I don't want you apologizing. Please."

She felt him nod and after a few moments she pulled away. Tucker sat, slumped over, hair still covering his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked again.

This time, he laughed, bright and bubbly, "I feel horrible."

"Uh..."

"I don't why I'm laughing...I feel like shit but I feel good too?" He laughed. "What's happening!?"

He raised his head and met her gaze. Halley let out a tiny gasp. His eyes were a powdery blue just like hers.

He noticed her shock, "What? What's wrong?"

"Your...your eyes. What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're blue!"

"What!?" He pulled out his mirror phone and took a look for himself. "What the hell?!"

Suddenly it hit Halley. "My spell..." She whispered.

"What spell?"

"I...To calm you down I just... I don't even know. I've never seen this type of spell before, it just worked."

Tucker's smile seemed to lose it's intensity, the effects of the spell inevitably wearing off. After silence ensued between the two, Halley sat back beside him on the bench.

"Do you want to talk now?"

He took a deep breath and nodded, "I know it's been a while. I know, but it was really hard for me... to you know, face you after all this. What happened with my mother has always haunted me and for it to happen to you..." He was fading again so Halley rested her hand on his. It seemed to give him the strength to continue, "It was...hard. I think it may have been even worse brooding about it all this time. My thoughts have been torturing me with the fact that I finally had a chance to redeem myself and to save you but I couldn't do it. I failed and you had to pay for it. I can't forgive myself for that."

"Well you're gonna have to."

"What?" Tucker whipped around to look at her.

"You're going to have to forgive yourself," Halley repeated. "Tucker these past few months, I've been through so much. Emotionally and mentally. My journey has been riddled with so much pain and I've hard worked to overcome it. My brother is gone, my home will never be the same again, _I_ will never be the same again..." She inhaled slowly, "What I need now is you. I've missed you so much. I've hated you," She shook her head and laughed at his bewilderment. "I've cried over you, I've never wanted to see you again but in the end... I still need _you_."

Tucker finally smiled at her, "I missed you too."

Halley gazed into his eyes, just savoring that moment. Everything felt right. In some spur of the moment decision, Tucker embraced her again. It was a firm yet caring hug. She practically melted into it.

"Squirt?"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly was that spell? I won't grow an extra pair of legs or something will I?

"I don't think so. I've never seen anything like it before. I just thought it, I guess. You really seemed to need something and I... don't know."

"You," He sighed. "Are amazing."

She pulled away and gave him her brightest smile.

"Hey, your eyes. They're changing back." Halley said.

"Really? That's a relief. No one can pull off the blue like you do, Hal." He said with a wink.

Halley rolled her eyes and shook her head. He was back. Her Tuck was back by her side like he was supposed to be. And she had to admit it:

She did like his hazel eyes better.

...

Normal.

Her life had been twisted around so many times in the past year that she didn't really know what "normal" was anymore. So she went with, "back to routine" instead, though even that had been altered.

Before she went "back to routine", Halley went out into the kingdom for the first time in months on an errand. She strolled off to the side, trying to stay out of everyone's way as best she could. Unfortunately though, it was hard not to stick out with two horns and three eyes. Not to mention the very visible flowers on her cheeks.

As she walked, Halley noticed that there weren't any biting comments or hushed whisperings being aimed towards her. There was staring of course. More than usual she could say. When the princess looked up to meet their gaze, they didn't avert their eyes or glare back. She was often fixed with a hard stare. Not friendly but no animosity was present either. There was... a proud look in their eyes. A few bystanders would give her a firm nod as she went on her way.

Was it possible that they actually admired her for what she endured?

It was very, _very_ odd.

School the next day wasn't much different.

It was her first day back in what felt like forever. She was in a brand new grade (not to mentioned terribly behind). This time, though, she got no more nasty glares from her peers. No more notes in her locker. Students were somewhat nice to her.

"It's so weird," Halley whispered to Allison her first day back.

"It's not just you," Allison joined. "They've been treating all of us better... maybe seeing their princess defiled put them on our side for a change..."

"Still..." She mumbled. "It's weird."

"You know what else is weird? Not a single flower on your outfit." Allison said, eying her blue dress.

Halley shrugged, "I...needed a change. A new hobby. So I guess now, it's sailboats*."

"I like it," Allison smiled supportively. "Very 'new you' and princessly all at the same time."

Indeed it was. A sky blue off-shoulder dress with an ocean on the skirt. A sailboat floated gently on the waves. Gold earrings adorned her ears while her hands were graced with short white gloves. And to complete the look, a pair of simple white flats. She felt _comfortable_. That was it. Whatever she might have said didn't mean that she didn't feel like the look was her. She felt like she was wearing someone else's clothes. Her mother's maybe. Being someone else was helping though. With the pain.

She shook her head and turned her attention to Allison, who was speaking.

"...talk to Tucker?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," she nodded. "A while ago."

A peculiar look set across her features. Before Halley could ask what was wrong, something caught her eye.

Tuck. (Of course. It was always Tuck who caught her eye.) And, Halley frowned, Celine.

They were laughing and talking quietly beside the lockers. When the bell rang, they hugged each other. Five seconds, Halley counted.

"Hey, um," Allison led her away from the scene. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," She somehow responded easily.

Allison obviously didn't seem to believe her. "I think I need to go to the bathroom," She so generously said.

Halley followed her to the bathroom, wondering why she actually did feel fine. Yes, she felt her heart crumble, but it wasn't the first time it happened now was it?

Inside the bathroom, Allison occupied herself by fixing her hair, giving Halley the time she needed to sulk. But she felt fine. No different than she had before. It was terribly strange seeing as she knew she'd ordinarily be very angry or sad or something. Not fine.

She removed her gloves and started to wash her hands.

"I trust Tucker." She said out loud. "If he believes that Celine is a worthy... _companion_ then I trust him."

"'Trust him?'" She snorted offhandedly. "Halley, you sound like you guys are in a relationship or something." Allison glanced at her. "You're not right?"

"No," Was her clipped response. Suddenly, all in one wave, she felt a rush of her missing emotions, above all anger. She watched the water run over her hands as she scrubbed viscously at her arms. Halley barely noticed the tint of her skin changing. Her eyes flashed green in the mirror and she backed away with a flinch.

"Halley what is it?"

She ignored her best friend and ran into a stall. Her hand was almost completely red and it was traveling fast up her arm. Halley clasped her wrist in a desperate attention to stop her transformation.

"No, no, no... Not now." There was no way she could transform into that bloodthirsty beast at school of all places.

"Halley what's going on?"

She slammed herself against a wall when she felt the pain of sprouting wings and growing horns. Her will power was sorely losing this fight.

"Halley!" Allison almost screamed.

"Go," She bit out. "Go away."

"I'm not leaving! Halley what's happening!?"

Halley doubled over when her skin turned completely red and seemed to set her ablaze. She was sweating heavily now. The princess wasn't sure how long she could hold _her_ back.

Allison kicked the door in and was soon at her side. Now Halley's hair was turning that bright green, the braid that hung over her shoulder began to levitate.

"Go Allison. _Please_. I might kill you."

"You're fine," Allison said shakily. "You're fine. Is this about Tucker? If what I said bothered you—"

"No! It's...I-It's..." She burst into tears then. She realized this must've been how her body processed heartbreak in some crazy twisted way. Even though she was supposedly fine not two minutes ago, she felt like garbage now.

Allison wrapped her arms around her and just rubbed her back comfortingly. Eventually her wings stopped trying to tear their way through the back of her dress and her skin slowly returned to its normal hue.

"I know it hurts, Hal. Guys... are jerks. _Mewmans_ are jerks."

"I thought he was different," she mumbled weakly.

"I know, I know, but I'm here."

The situation reminded her so much of she and Tuck's heart to heart that it made her sick.

"Halley, no matter what, I'll always be there for you. You can't lock yourself away. I'm here. Whether it's a hair malfunction or boy troubles, I'm here. You can't deny me, as your best friend in the whole wide world, that right."

Halley smiled a little. She still felt like crap.

"You know what? School's almost over. 7th is our free period anyway. What do you say we finally go and get that ice cream?"

Halley wiped her tear tracks away and grinned, "Sounds amazing."

Allison helped her off the ground. Halley looked in the mirror. It was hard to believe she almost turned into a ruthless demon aside from a single strand of bright green hair that seemed to remind her that she in fact was not okay and that her form would always loom close by.

She cast a spell that gave her a cheery disposition, so no one would see what a mess she was. She only intended to keep it up until she was outside of school.

Upon her arrival at home, her family was very caring and understanding that it just wasn't her day, and left it at that. When Phil returned home from his day of school, he sensed his sister's mood and declared that they have a movie night, strategically leaving out the word "family" as the Butterflys had been doing all too often now. They all curled up in one of the TV rooms and had a movie marathon. Specifically of the Mackie Hand genre per her father's quite excited request. Halley, Phil, and Allison didn't quite understand Earth's strange customs but found enjoyment in the King and Queen eagerness and, most importantly, five pints of ice cream.

She felt...good. It was moments like these that reminded her that she was loved and that made her feel content even as the strand of green hair hadn't vanished and sprouted prominently in the center of her head. This moment was nice.

Two days later, the ground started to shake and Halley had to say goodbye to happy moments for a while.

...

 ***Design belongs to the remarkable thestarfan18 on Tumblr**

 **R &R!**


	12. Chapter 11

It happened in a blur, but later, looking back, it seemed like the moment dragged on for forever. There was so much she could've done...

...

Her mother, father, brother, and herself were sitting in the throne room. They weren't doing much of anything. It had been cloudy all day so the weather very much reflected on everyone's mood. Halley couldn't remember exactly what she had been doing at the time. Reading? Practicing some spells? Maybe she was texting Allison. She'd never know.

At around 7 o'clock that evening, the ground began to shake. They all looked up, wondering if they had imagined it. Sure enough, the rumbling became clearer and more frequent. Before they could react, hurried footsteps came from down the hall.

Marco came in, breathless, "Star, Tom. There's a...situation."

Her parents exchanged a look and got up to follow Marco. Phil and Halley followed not too far behind.

The General led them to the front of the castle. The huge door had been opened all the way, the only other occasions they were open like this were when balls were held for the public. Halley remembered seeing the clouds stretching on endlessly. They were so dark that the moon could barely be seen. There had been a rumble of thunder. The bottoms looked like they would fall out from under them soon.

When the Butterflys crossed the bridge and followed Marco to where he stopped at the edge of the stairs, the royal family were stunned into silence.

A sea of soldiers in black armor spread out in front of the castle. They stood in ominous silence as the monarchs looked over them.

Then it got worse.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Her mother finally spoke up.

One soldier in the front lines stepped up and removed his helmet. Halley heard Marco gasp, "Gallyson? What the hell is this?"

Gallyson paid the general no mind. He ascended the stairs about halfway and addressed the Queen.

"We, the Order of Iron, have been dealt an injustice as your subjects. You Star Butterfly, have tainted the Mewnian throne. Not only have you been integrating monsters into our kingdom and our children have been forced to coexist with the likes of scum, but you have also _married_ a monster made one Mewni's soon-to-be queen. We will not stand for it any longer. We renounce your claim to the throne."

"Have you lost your mind?" Tom spat. "That is your Queen. You have no right to speak to her that way and I will ask you to leave."

"We renounce _all_ of you," Gallyson repeated giving Halley and Tom a venomous glare. "From the throne."

"And if we refuse?" Star asked icily. Her eyes were narrowed and she looked ready for the answer.

"Then we fight." Gallyson responded.

Star clenched her fists and her magical yellow aura enveloped her hands. Tom stepped up beside her, ready to take on the army. Marco had unsheathed his sword and Halley noticed that Phil stepped in front of her, still very protective of his sister.

Gallyson nodded and returned to his ranks.

"Make way for the Iron King!" He called. The army parted, and Halley saw the fight practically melt from her parents' features.

Star's magic faded and Halley could see her trembling.

"James?"

"You will renounce your throne, Mother." Star didn't even seem to hear him, "James, honey, where have you been—"

"You will renounce your throne." Star flinched back. "Or I will have no choice but to take it." He said stoically.

"James..." Tom said softly. "You'd never do that. You don't mean that."

James glared at him with a hateful expression that had taken him aback.

"Give it up." Was James' only response.

"James _enough_." Marco descended the stairs and met the young Butterfly. "I don't know what you think you're doing but—"

James lashed out on him, catching Marco off guard. The general fell back but was quick to try and get up. He was stopped by a sword at his throat, held by Gallyson.

"Come now, Star," A familiar voice started. "Give the boy the throne." Aunt Etheria came to stand beside her nephew.

"This...this is all your fault." Star yelled angrily after a moment. "James would never want this."

"Actually, this whole thing was orchestrated by him." Etheria commented pointedly.

" _What_?" Star gasped. Her blue eyes shot over to her son, "Jamie...Tell me this isn't true." She walked slowly down the stairs. "T-Tell me you wouldn't do this to me. To your _father_ , your _sister_ —"

James replied coldly, "I think you know the answer to that. This is my last time asking, Mother. Hand over the throne and the wand."

"Son, don't do this." Tom stepped toward them.

Halley would remember what happened next for the rest of her life.

James clenched his eyes shut (A movement of hesitation? Halley wondered later.) and as their father moved towards the army, James raised his hand and aimed at their father. No one was able to react before a powerful dark purple ray shot out of his palm.

From behind, the King seemed fine when it was over; he was completely still. It was when he fell over to reveal pitch black eyes that Halley realized she was screaming.

Their mother stood, eyes wide, tears collecting, staring down at her husband.

"Y-you... What have you..." She whipped around to face her son. " _What did you do?_ "

"What I had to." James clamped a hand down on her wrist and dark magic began to creep up her arm. " _Take the castle_!"

Halley barley noticed Phil pulling her along as they retreated back into the castle. As they ran, a wave of magic pushed past them and worked its way into the castle. Once inside, Halley quickly put up a barrier to stop the army.

She was shaking uncontrollably. Her mind was still trying to process what had just happened— what _was_ happening.

"Halley!" Phil called. "We have to go. _Now_!" She nodded automatically and ran with her brother. It was when the windows disappeared did she realize that James had masked the castle in darkness. Nonetheless, Phil was able to lead them to the throne room where he shut the door. The thudding of the army trying to get through the barrier could be heard as Halley tried to sort through the events.

"How long will that barrier last?" Phil asked quickly.

"I-I don't know. Phil, what about Mom? Is Dad—"

"Halley not now." Phil told her. "James is coming for the wand."

"I don't give a damn about the wand! What about Mom and Dad!?"

"I...I don't know..." He replied. He may have been taking charge in the situation but she could tell he was just as scared as she was. "We...we need to get you out of here."

"What?"

"Did you hear them back there? James has this vendetta against monsters... I don't know what he'll do to _you_ , Halley. You're not safe here."

Tears were pricking her eyes, "Phil, what are we going to do?"

He was silent for a few moments before slowly speaking up, "Do you have the wand?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he sighed. "Give it to me."

"What?"

"Give it to me."

"Phil, I—"

"Halley we don't have much time. Do you trust me?"

She nodded and handed him the wand. The room was illuminated as her wand changed into a blue violin. Phil put the instrument on his shoulder and began to tune it up.

"What do you think, Hal?" He asked almost good naturedly, as if there wasn't a deadly army trying to break their way inside their home. "Ave Maria or something from the Four Seasons?"

"What?" Halley asked in confusion. "What for?"

All of a sudden, they could hear the sound of marching within the castle. They had broken the barrier.

"Halley, go out of here and to the west wing. If you can, escape."

It dawned on Halley what he meant and he shook her head firmly, "No."

"Halley—"

" _No_! I'm not leaving without you. We're going to find Mom and Dad and then—"

"And then what? James will kill us. You have to understand that." He said grimly.

"Phil please," Tears were flowing now. "Please don't."

"If— no— _when_ you get out, you have to stop him, alright? Lay low for a while, okay? Be smart."

"Search the whole damn place!" A gruff voice yelled.

Halley squeaked and looked toward Phil, hoping he'd change his mind.

"I'll distract them. Go."

She couldn't help sobbing. This was going to be the last time she'd see her brother.

"Hey," He hugged her quickly. "It'll be alright, sis."

Halley nodded hesitantly, taking in the obvious lie and running towards the west corridor. She turned and pulled a painting off the wall and crawled through one of the secret passageways. Before she closed the hidden door, she heard a quiet melody. This was an older one. She couldn't place a name with the piece but she remembered this being on of her favorites, despite the saddening tune. With a muddled sob she closed the door. She couldn't help wondering as she raced up the stairs, _What was that song?_ With a firm shake of her head, Halley ran on and tried to block out the sound of Phil's sacrifice and strange men ransacking her home in search of her and her brother.

At the top of the stairs was another door that let out into the west corridor. With a quick look outside the large window, she realized in horror that the castle was completely surrounded. There was a purple shimmer in the corner of her eye and she saw that a forcefield had been put around the entire castle.

Halley slowly backed away. She was trapped. James was going to—

"Up the stairs! There are hidden passages, find them and block them! They are not to escape!"

Halley gasped and ran down the halls. She had some sense of hope seeing as she could still hear Phil's song. He was buying her time, and she couldn't waste a second.

Halley found her bedroom and locked the door. She ran over to her bed and pulled out the Book of Spells.

"Gloss!" She whispered urgently. "Glossyrick! You have to come out. James has come back and he..." Halley paused. The music had come to an abrupt stop.

"No..." She covered her mouth with her hand. "Phil no..."

"Gloss, please come out." The Book was still. She knew perfectly well that once closed, it could only be opened by the owner of the wand. Lava dropped onto the ground as she tried to pry the book open to no avail.

Halley knew she was supposed to be quiet but with no hope left, she openly cried out. She cried for her father, for her mother, for Phil...

 _Phil..._

He had told her that she was the only hope they had. She had to be the one to escape. Halley rubbed her tears away and got up. She went over to her terrace and looked out into the darkness. The forcefield glimmered about a mile out. Halley wondered how she was going to break the field. James was much stronger now. Her efforts at magic would pale in comparison to her brother, but, she remembered, there _was_ another way.

"She" was strong. Halley wasn't sure if she'd be able to control "her" once the princess let "her" out. "She" wouldn't just go and break the barrier. "She" would have to go down and face the army. Halley knew that "she" was highly capable of combat, but there was no telling what they'd do to her family if "she" attacked.

Footsteps could be heard not too far from her room. She had to think fast. Closing her eyes, Halley set to unleash the monster.

Hands were on her. She opened her eyes in alarm and almost screamed had there not been a hand over her mouth preventing her from doing so.

She raised a flaming fist to meet her assailant, but they quickly spoke up.

"Halley it's me!" She whipped around to face Tucker who was covered in leaves and mud. She was too shaken to say anything about it.

"Hal, we have to go. Now. We don't have much time."

Her confusion at this point was limitless, "I... How did you know—"

"There's no time!"

"Hey!" A loud voice shouted from outside. "I hear voices in here!"

She and Tucker's eyes met quickly and she gave him a firm nod. "Lets go."

He held onto her and she used her flames to lower them to the ground. Once at the base of the castle, Tucker flung her into some bushes.

"There are soldiers everywhere," he whispered.

He waited for footsteps to pass them before speaking again, "Can you make us invisible?"

She nodded as started the incantation but her hands weren't glowing. Halley tried again and realized James must have learned to indirectly sap her magic.

"I can't do it," She told him.

"What? What do you—" Rustling in their bush put Halley on high alert. Tucker didn't seem alarmed in the slightest.

"You got her?" A female voice came.

"Yeah, she can't cloak us so we'll have to go with plan B."

A little part of Halley wished that the soldiers had taken her. Not only had her entire family been captured, but she had to sit in a bush with Tucker and _Celine_. Her day was going marvelously.

"Halley," Tucker turned to her. "Just follow us."

"Fine." She muttered.

Halley did as she was told and the group snuck from bush to bush for about twenty minutes. She shouldn't be here, she thought. She should be inside, rescuing her family. Not running away like some coward.

As they were about to duck into another bush, Halley turned back towards the castle.

"Halley!" Tucker hissed.

She paid him no mind and ran away. Tucker followed closely behind and ended up tackling her.

Halley slapped at his wrist, trying to shove him off. He pinned her to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Get off of me!" She was trying to keep her strength in check, but he was making it very hard.

"You're insane! They'll kill you if you go back!"

"I don't care!" She yelled at him.

He seemed to search her face before saying softly, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do Tucker, _now get off of me!_ " She burned his wrist. Tucker flew back. He didn't look upset at all. Worried, more like it.

"Halley..."

"My entire fucking family is in there. They're in danger and I have to help them! Instead I'm running away! They could be dead for all I know and it'd be all my fault."

"None of this is your fault. You couldn't have seen this coming, but you can't go back."

"But..." She was crying again. She turned away from him. Damnit she was tired of fucking crying. "Mom, Dad...Phil. He sacrificed himself for me. I-I... can't leave them."

"Hey," He rested his hand lightly on her shoulder. "We'll come back for them. Your brother would never hurt them. Right now you're they're only hope. There's no point in getting yourself captured too."

The gesture disgusted her considering Celine was only a few yards away. Regardless, he was right. She sniffed and nodded, allowing Tucker to lead them on.

They soon arrived right at the base of the forcefield. Celine and Tucker looked towards Halley and she stepped forward. She slowly put her hands on the field, not entirely sure how to disengage it. Halley could feel it gradually draining her energy but the field _was_ weakening. Not having much choice, she slowly brought "her" forth. Her skin turned red and she heard Celine gasp. Halley's plan seemed to be working but she needed more power.

Her horns grew and her cheekmarks began to glow green.

She could feel the field thinning out and it was when her hair and eyes turned that piercing green color, she was able to destroy it. Tucker was at her side instantly, holding her as she worked to fight the monster back down, clenching her torso, eyes tightly shut.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy." She hissed up at him. (It did hurt a little when Tucker backed away at her glowing green glare.) It took Halley a few moments to fight "her" back down before they were able to keep moving.

Rumbling from the ground not long after, made them pick up their pace as Halley cloaked them. Soldiers marched past in search of her but soon gave up to look in surrounding areas.

Tucker led them to a wagon and turned to her. "You're going to need to get in the back."

Halley glared at him as he tried to help her up. She flew into the wagon herself, burrowing under all the hay. With a few quiet mumbles, Tucker and Celine got onto the wagon and they were off.

Halley sat with her legs gathered to her chest wanting to cry but refused to shed anymore tears. All she could do was put her head down and try her best to not think about how it all went to hell...

Finally after all that time, there was a crack of lighting and the rain started to pour. Another loud clap led her to sit up with a start.

That song...

It had been raining when Phil played it all those years ago. They were 12 or 13 and the storm was relentless. The triplets humored each other with scary stories as Phil worked through some old pieces of music Marco had brought from Earth. There was one selection that had been pretty beat up. The title had been ripped off and the notes were barely legible. Being the prodigy that he was, Phil was able to work through it. The song sounded so disheartening but there was something about the way they were all cozied up indoors, hot chocolate at hand, in the soft glow of candles, that made that song so special. It was one of their happy memories together. The ones that grew rarer as the years passed. Marco later told them the name of the mystery tune and naturally it faded from Phil's usually upbeat repertoire. She could still hear its now haunting melody echoing in her mind.

Halley curled herself into a tighter ball as the wind and rain whispered it into her ear,

 _Come, Sweet Death_

...

 **Had to cut this one a little short but wanted to get it out to you all!**

 **(Come Sweet Death is actually a very pretty song, despite obviously being a little sad; you should take a listen if you get the time)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry** **for** **the** **long** **wait** **guys**!

...

With her adrenaline and shock draining rapidly, she must have dozed off because next thing she knew, Tucker was trying to hoist her out of the back of the wagon. She shook her sleep away and shoved Tucker off of her.

Tucker uncomfortably dismissed it, letting her get down herself. "We're here," He told her.

Halley gazed at the little collection of cottages and tried to figure out where they were exactly.

"It's a little village right off the border of the kingdom." Tucker said, somehow reading her mind.

As the sun was rising and the border was a good 200 miles out, Halley realized they must've been traveling for a while. Doors began to open and Halley was im even more surprise as monsters and Mewmans alike had begun to step out of their homes.

They all stared at her in wide eyed amazement, saying, "She's really here!" "The princess made it!"

"What's going on?" Halley asked.

Tucker exchanged a glance with Celine before turning to her, "It's best we sit down to tell you..."

"What—"

"Your Highness," A voice came. Halley turned and saw Buff Frog standing before her. He bowed, "I am sorry about what happened to kingdom."

"I...I still don't even know what happened myself." She said quietly.

"Yes. We will tell you everything." The monster said. "Come."

Halley followed them to a dimly lit hut. Inside seemed to be some type of empty tavern. Halley realized that Tucker and Celine had followed them along with some others.

"Princess, it is understanding that Mewni has been taken over by a dark and powerful force, otherwise known as Prince James."

Halley nodded solemnly as Buff Frog continued, "There's already been word that his forces have started ransacking villages. Specifically those inhabited by monsters."

Halley clenched her her fists into tight balls. It had been three measly hours and James was destroying everything they had worked to achieve.

"With the King and Queen missing," Halley noted how he strategically avoided the word "dead." "We need leader. Rest of the Mewnian population needs you, Princess Halley."

"Me?" She breathed. "I...what could _I_ do? James has taken the throne. Any access I have to the kingdom is gone."

Buff Frog nodded, "Our only shot at getting Mewni back is by declaring war."

" _War_?" Halley staggered. "With me leading!? I-I'm not a General! I can't lead anyone!"

"Princess you're the only one who—"

"No!" She yelled. "We'll save my parents _then_ we can get Mewni back. James will...he'll listen." Her tone was doubtful at best. Regardless, she stared firmly at her audience, "I'm not starting a war. Not against my brother."

No one really knew what to say. Of course they all sympathized with their princess but Mewni was in danger. Family or not, a war was the only way out.

A brave soul finally stepped forward, "Princess, I understand that you have difficult decision to make," Halley looked towards the entry way and saw a frog-like monster step from behind the taller people in the crowd. Her arms and legs looked like they didn't quite match her quite small body.

"But without you, thousands will suffer. Your duty is to your kingdom and when someone threatens that, brother and all, it your responsibility as our princess to lead us when we are in the dark." The small monster stood right in front of her now. "King and Queen Butterfly would want you to do all you can to protect everyone to the best of your ability. Don't you agree?"

Halley gave her a small nod.

"Well Princess, can we entrust our forces unto you? Will you do all you can to lead those willing?"

There was a long lapse in silence where Halley stared at her feet. There was so much to consider. War. She hated fighting. She hated violence. It made her sick to her stomach. But the little monster was right. Halley was being selfish. With a small sigh, the demi-demon looked up and mumbled in a small voice, "Okay."

...

It was quite strange how fast a peaceful little village could turn into a war camp. Swarms entered the village by the dozen. Most ready to fight, others seeking shelter from James' torrent. Homes for four now housed as many as twelve. Mewmans, who weren't quite comfortable with monsters when they arrived, found themselves living side by side.

While the integration regime definitely had it's positive effects, not everyone was swayed into the peacemaking attitude. However, seeing the kingdom taken over and lives being turned upside down caused them to turn the other cheek (as much as they could).

Halley was given her own quarters. It certainly made her feel bad that most residence in the village shared a bed with three other but it also gave her the privacy she needed. Ever since she agreed to lead them into war, she had holed herself inside, trying everything she could to get her family back.

Several charred and broken dimensional scissors were scattered across her room. Getting into the castle by dimensional portal didn't seem to be working. She'd heard that no one was able to leave Mewni either. Another attempt to try and find her on James' part, she assumed. Spells were much harder to do without a wand. It seemed that the farther away she was from the castle and wand, the weaker her magic was. She could barely make a spark. So in her room she sat, denying entry from anyone, trying to avoid her responsibility.

 _Responsibility my ass_ , she thought angrily. Her duty was to her family. What the hell had Mewni done for her?

 _This is the grief talking,_ a little voice told her. She ignored it.

" _Damn it_!" She growled, slamming her fists into the ground after another futile attempt at a simple spell. "Why can't I do this?!"

There was a tentative knock, "Hey Halley? Can I come in?"

Tucker's fourth attempt at trying to talk to her. Why couldn't he understand that she wanted to be alone?

"Go away!"

"I was just reminding you that the army is expecting an official speech or something from you. It's really quite a site. I never expected that there would be this many willing to fight."

She ignored him and tried again. She couldn't take this anymore. She couldn't take waiting to see what would become of her family.

"I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky," There was a spark of pink magic from her hands. "Reveal to me that which is hidden," Her cheekmarks flickered. "Unveil to me what is forbidden."

She held her hands up and used all of her might to summon _something_ , anger leading her to keep them there as long as possible. Although Halley was indoors, a wind started to blow around the room. The light outside dimmed.

"Uh Halley?" Tucker came. "What's going on? What are you doing in there?" Another spark came and before she knew it a burst of flame shot out, making her slam backwards into the wall. Halley grunted and rubbed the back of her head.

Tucker opened the door and stopped when it bumped her. He bent down beside her, "Halley, are okay? What..." His eyes flickered to her cheeks, "Why are your cheeks glowing?"

Halley's eyes widened, and pushed Tucker aside. On the opposite wall, a portal shimmered with green flame. She crawled towards it. Examining it closely, it didn't look like the Seeing Eye portal, she couldn't even see past an ocean of green flame.

Halley slumped down hopelessly. She'd failed. Halley wanted to see her parents. She wanted to see Phil.

There was a gust of wind and the flames parted. She could see shadows and that was almost it. There were a few distinct shapes but she couldn't quite make them out.

Within the image there was a groan then shuffling. A clearer picture came to view. She almost burst into tears.

They squinted at the portal. Halley let out a tiny gasp. His eye was black and his skin looked like it was made of paper.

"Halley?" He rasped. "Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm here. It's me!" She spoke rapidly. "Where are you? Where's Mom and Dad? Where—"

Phil coughed, "Halley. Please. You have to be quiet." He moved towards the light. Halley saw that his hands were completely covered by iron chains.

"Phil where are you?"

"I don't know. Some spare room in the castle. When they captured me, James had his generals try and force me to talk. I wouldn't." She glanced once more at his black eye. "He threw me in here. Keeps me chained up. Since then, he's been weirdly nice, but I know he's trying to get me on his side. He knows how dangerous I am to him. That's why he's so dead set on finding you. We're the only ones who can stop him."

"Don't worry I'm going to get you out of there—"

Phil looked over at a sound. "They're coming." He breathed.

Halley's heart rate increased. She looked at her brother, "Phil grab my hand."

"I can't," He winced.

The princess lunged forward into the portal. She only barely realized Tucker grabbing her other hand. Halley was engulfed in her own pink magic and it seemed to be the only thing keeping her from the room. She pushed and pulled but it wouldn't budge. It was like some sort of unbreakable plastic. Halley could faintly hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Phil come on. You need to grab my hand. I'm _not_ leaving you. Not again."

Her frail brother looked up and weakly raised his chained hands towards her. As they made contact, the barrier melted away. Halley pushed her hand through as soon as a hole big enough formed and grabbed Phil's hands. She pulled but she couldn't get a good enough hold. Halley soon became conscious that she was slipping once she grasped tightly onto Phi's chains. Halley was thankful when she was pulled backwards through the portal. With a considerable amount of effort she was able to pull her brother through and they landed on the floor. The room inside the portal disappeared and was replaced by flames once more.

Halley shot up and was immediately at her brother's side. She wrapped him in a tight hug, only to flinch away at his pained moan.

"He needs a doctor," Tucker said. For the first time, Halley looked directly at him and nodded, "Take him for me."

Tucker hoisted the broken Butterfly upwards, "You're not going to go?"

"I'll be there in a second, you go. Hurry."

Tucker obeyed and left her alone. Halley turned towards the portal.

"Show me Mom and Dad."

There was a gust of wind and the flames parted. Sure enough, there were her mother and Queen winced at the sudden light.

"Mom? Mom!" She leaned forward, only to suddenly frown. Her parents, unlike Phil were in what seemed to be a dungeon cell. Her father was lying on the ground, not too far off. He was still.

"Halley!? Sweetheart, you're alright." It was a quiet sigh of relief.

"I'm fine...But Mom, you..."

"Hal, I'm...fine. Everything is okay."

Halley glanced at her mother's tattered dress, the frightened look in her eyes, and the way her smile was strained.

"What about Dad?" Halley asked. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Star looked away from her daughter. "He's fine... just sleeping."

"Mom. You're lying. Aren't you?" Halley shakily replied.

The Queen sniffed, "He...he hasn't woken up since. I don't know what to do. I haven't seen Jamie. H-He'll know what to do."

"Mom..." She was trembling. "James won't...He won't help."

"But he has to," Star sobbed. "It's his father! He loves him, he loves me. He wouldn't do this."

Halley let out a shaky breath, "Mom, just take my hand. Alright? Take my hand and we'll fix everything okay?"

Halley reached into the portal and held her hand out. Star wiped her tears away and went to grab her daughter's hand. As soon as they touched, Halley's arm was engulfed in flames and she burned the tips of her mother's fingers. Star quickly retracted her hand.

"No," Halley whispered. "No no _no_!" She beat against the barrier but it wouldn't budge. She couldn't get her mother out.

"I'm so sorry, Mom..." She mumbled hopelessly.

"No, honey..." Star smiled through her tears, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't a good enough mother to you, your brothers..."

Halley shook her head, "Don't say that..."

"It's true. Look at what's happened. Because of me. My best friend is dead,"

Halley's heart dropped. Marco was...dead? "Tom won't wake up, and you three... Halley I'm sorry. I've wanted to apologize to you for so long. I'm sorry that I've not been able to be there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry I couldn't understand..." The Queen's shoulders began to shake.

"Stop it. Mom stop it. Please. I-I'm gonna get you guys out okay? I promise."

Star gave her a tearful grin, "My Hal." Despite the deterrent, Star reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Be strong." She said. "For us."

Halley's gaze darted over to her father for a moment—she couldn't handle it for any longer— before she nodded.

"You have to go now, Halley." Star said softy.

"But, James—"

"Won't hurt me. He won't. I'm sure of it. I'll be fine. You go."

"O...okay."

Halley took a step back and the portal shrank.

"I love you."

With a final gust of wind the portal vanished.

The princess stood in silence for a few minutes afterward, collecting her thoughts. So she was doing this. She was waging war against her own triplet. Halley spent a moment making herself look presentable and for the first time in a week, she stepped outside of her quarters.

The village had more than quadrupled since she had seen them last. Monsters and Mewmans were milling about, crowding the streets. Halley passed through the crowds and a hush grew over them. By the time she reached the village square, an audience had formed.

"Uh, hello...um," (she was never very good at public speaking.) Halley stepped onto the fountain. "I apologize for not being here this past week. I was uh...taking care of some business. As some of you may know, my brother, Philharmonic, was rescued not too long ago. While my parents are still in the castle, I plan to free them and the rest of Mewni with your help." The crowd applauded. Halley nodded self-consciously and continued, "Prince James has taken over Mewni. He intends to purge it of all its monster population. I will lead those of you willing to take back the throne and bring peace back to Mewni. It won't be easy, but I'm willing to try if you are."

"We're all with you, Princess." A furry monster stepped forward. His proclamation was met with applause.

Halley smiled towards him, "Thank you. Thank you all. Together, I know we stand a fighting chance."

The crowd erupted into cheers. This now was her responsibility. This happiness, this _hope_. She had to protect this no matter what. It could feel it within her.

Later on, she sat, head resting on her arms at her brother's bedside. He had come to quite some time ago but neither had said a word.

What would they say? Everything had taken a turn in the worst possible way and now...

Halley clenched the sheets and Phil turned his gaze towards her.

"It's not fucking fair..." She mumbled. "Why couldn't we just live a normal life. We couldn't just be a normal family. People couldn't just learn to be fucking tolerant. Why...why did I have to be born?"

"Halley..."

"This is all my fault. James has all this hate because of me. Innocent people are dying because of me. I need to make this right. If only... if only I weren't around..." She hadn't noticed but a flaming dagger willed itself to life in her palm.

"It could all be over if I just..."

Phil's eyes widened and despite his injuries, he shot his hand out and the blade disappeared, "Halley. Don't. Don't even think about it."

Halley turned to him with a terrified look in her eyes.

"Phil, I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight him. He's our brother, but Mom, Dad, Mewni..." She buried her face in her hands, "I'm scared."

"Hal," He sighed. "I am too. I know James is our brother and we love him but he took Mom, he took Mewni. We don't have a choice."

Halley let out a shuddering breath.

"That person though..." Phil murmured. "I don't even recognize him. He...he isn't our brother. He's not the James we knew, if that gives you any consolation."

Halley said nothing and Phil rested his hand on her own, "Hey. I know. It's going to be hard but I'll be with you, alright?"

The princess finally offered her brother a small smile, trying not to think about the last time he tried to reassure her like that. She almost lost him...

Halley pushed that to the back of her mind, "Katrina—uh, I mean, Lieutenant Katrina," Buff Frog's daughter had insisted that they start being more formal. "Says that we should make a formal proclamation to the opposition. As soon as possible...It's just all happening so fast."

"Halley if you really don't want to do this we could—"

"I'll...be fine. I always have been able to manage. What makes now any different. And besides," She sighed. "It's my duty."

...

It was early in the morning. The sun was just beginning to rise and the pink and orange sky stretched out above her.

She walked alone.

Of course though, several soldiers were hidden all around her, just in case they were walking into an ambush. Still, she felt so lonely walking over the hill to the kingdom. At the top, on an adjacent hill, her brother stood. Clad in the same dark armor and cape as that fateful night.

The princess' breath hitched. It had been so long since she had gotten a good look at him. He looked so much older, much more powerful. His lavender glare was bone chilling, even from that distance. Halley was the first one to walk down. James followed shortly after. Their eyes were fixed on each other, unmoving.

Once in the middle of the two hills, brother and sister stood about a yard apart.

"James," Halley started, her confidence surely surprising her. "I ask that you give the throne back to its rightful rulers and retract your forces."

Her brother smiled, "It's been a long time, _Sister_." Halley twitched at his detached use of the word. "I must admit. I didn't expect you of all people to lead this little rebellion."

"' _Rebellion'_?" She echoed. " _We_ aren't the rebels here."

"Of course you are. I am the King of Mewni now. By defying my wishes of the eradication of monsters, you are all rebels."

"'Eradication of monsters'?" She repeated in horror.

James rolled his eyes, "Do I need to repeat myself?"

Lieutenant Katrina had advised that she not let her emotions take hold of the exchange. Only a minute and a half in and she was already going against her orders.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Halley growled. "Have you forgotten who you are? You are as much of a monster as me."

"Silence!" James barked. "I am no monster."

"How could you say something like that? Dad's part monster and so are we. We _all_ are." She added, making a point to swish her tail behind her.

"Oh please, I've had that thing removed for quite some time. Any roots of the past are now gone and I am fully Mewman."

"You're insane," Halley shook her head in disgust. "I don't know how or why this hate against monsters developed but like it or not it's who we are. Dad—"

"Father and Mother tainted the Mewnian throne. My only intention with gaining the throne is to right a wrong."

"That's not true! Why do you think Mewmans are so much better than monsters? Why can't they be equals in your eyes—"

"I, nor any other Mewman, will not be equal to any monster. I am above them. They were not meant to grace this world and I intend to follow up on it." Halley glanced at the sword in his sheath. A diamond shaped ruby adorned the pommel and Halley recognized it as her wand. James strategically placed his hand around the hilt and chuckled, "So, why have you come here? Is it to scold me or to die?"

Her heart began to race but she forced a steady reply, "Neither. I've come to declare war on behalf of Mewni."

" _You_? Declare war?" James snickered. "You're a coward and always have been. You won't last a week."

"War James," She repeated. "That throne isn't yours."

"Fine then," he said nonchalantly. He turned on his heel and was prepared to walk away. Halley blinked a few times before calling out to him, "James!" He stopped and turned his head ever so slightly. "Don't underestimate me."

"Only time will tell," He responded and strolled off back towards the castle.

Halley stood watching her brother as he climbed higher and further away. The wind had begun to blow, sending the princess' rose locks billowing against her face.

"And oh," James turned around one final time with an almost sinister smile on his face. "Happy Birthday."

...

The camp— it was a camp now; not a village— was bustling with activity. The battle was set to begin the next morning and the inhabitants of camp were scrambling to get ready. The mothers staying behind were gathering all the children whose parents were serving and moving them to a safer area in the camp. The officers of higher power were making final preparations and making sure that their soldiers knew their positions. The general however was way above the activity. She resided on a cliff near the camp. A pink bubble kept the raging green flames she was emitting contained.

Halley wasn't sure she could do this. James' doubtful remarks from a few days ago left her wondering how capable she actually was. She was a 17 year old general for Comet's sake. She was a _kid_.

Halley groaned and drew her legs in closer to her chest.

Someone came up behind her, "Halley?"

"Hm?" She knew exactly who it was. Halley was in no mood to speak to him though.

"You... okay?"

She gave him a half-hearted shrug. Halley sensed him place a hand on her bubble. Her flames grew. Tucker flinched back at the rise in heat.

"It's...been a while since we've talked."

"Mhm."

"Are you mad at me or...?"

Halley stood up and marched over to him, the fire growing bigger and brighter.

"No. I'm not mad at you." She growled. "I'm just fine thanks for asking."

"You're lying."

"Oh, you don't say," she snapped.

He was getting irritated now, "Okay what's this about?"

"Does it even matter?" She yelled. "I have a war to lead tomorrow so I'd kindly ask you to fuck off!" She turned away from him.

"This isn't even about that is it?" He asked frustratedly.

"I don't know why don't you ask Celine?" She scoffed.

"What are you—"

She extinguished her flames and lowered the barrier when turning to face him again, "You know, it has been weeks and no one has told me why she's here. She could be a traitor for all I know and I'm not sure if I want her here any longer."

Tucker's eyes flashed with anger for a moment before calming down.

"Yeah I guess I should tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Her voice was crackling with emotion as she rose in pitch. "That you're dating the enemy?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. Tucker placed it in her hands. Halley unfolded the little scrap of paper and looked at a picture of a father a mother and a little boy.

"This is your family," She mumbled. Tucker looked a lot like his mother but had his father's eyes. Unlike his son though, Tucker's father's eyes were hard and cold. Halley wasn't quite sure why he gave this to her. Before she could say anything, Tucker gave her another photo. It was torn and stained. It was a picture of a little girl and her mother. The mother looked very thin and her eyes were devoid of any life. The little girl had platinum blonde hair and now that Halley was looking at it, the same eyes as Tucker's father...

Halley's entire face flushed red and her cheekmarks began to glow brightly, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh... I'm so so sorry. I-I didn't know. You two were spending so much time together, I thought..." She covered her face with her hands, "I'm so embarrassed."

He laughed, "Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" She slapped him in the arm.

"Well I didn't know until a few months ago." He shrugged. "When I transferred to Mewni High, she must've recognized me. You see when my father would leave for months at a time, he did some pretty bad things one of those things included having an affair. A few years after Celine was born, her mother got sick and died. My father was nowhere to be found so an aristocratic family ended up adopting her. She still kept a few pictures from her old life and one included me. I guess my father must've told her about me. Then one day at school she came up to me and told me everything. Now I have a little sister."

"I'm so stupid," Halley cringed.

"You're not stupid, dummy," Tucker thumped her on the forehead good naturedly. "I'd be skeptical too, but Celine is doing her part for this cause too. She's a spy."

"A spy?"

"She's one of many we're working into Mewni, but she's our greatest asset."

Realization came onto Halley's face, "Because she's James' girlfriend..."

Tucker nodded, "She left yesterday to start her mission. I'll be keeping in touch with her."

"Wow," Halley breathed a laugh. "You've really been taking charge haven't you? You've been doing a much better job than I have, I'll say..."

"Hey that's not true."

"I've been an emotional mess and half the time I'm not even general-ing."

"You've been through a lot, Hal," Tucker told her. No one could have done any better. Plus, you're way younger than any General I've seen. You're doing alright in my book."

"Thanks Tuck," She smiled. Halley sighed once more, "I treated you terribly. I'm sorry."

"Hey," he pulled her into a hug. "Don't sweat it."

Halley wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. Half was nerves and the other was just because she missed him.

They stood that way for a long time and Halley could confidently say that it was out of fear for tomorrow and the day after and the day after that...

Tucker has begun to mumble something around her hair, "...my one and only."

Halley's eyes widened and she slowly glanced up at Tucker who was blushing heavily.

"What did you say?"

Tucker stammered, "I-er...um... was wishing you good luck. For tomorrow you know." It was a horrible lie but she let him get away with it.

She smiled at him, "Sure."

"I am uh...going to go... you should get some rest..." He turned averting his gaze. "See you tomorrow I...guess..."

She couldn't fight back a laugh, "Yeah."

Tucker retreated back to camp and Halley faced the edge of the cliff with a smile. Her strength seemed renewed and even heightened by that single exchange. She was going to lead her people into battle. They were going to win this war. She was going to win back Mewni for her subjects, for Tucker, for Phil, for Mom and Dad, and most importantly, for herself.

...


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the wait guys! Completely slipped my mind that I hadn't put this one up.**

 _~Two years later~_

"The troops are closing in on the Forsyth battalion."

"Call in squadron B-Nexus for assistance."

"There have been reports of marooned soldiers in the Domare District."

"Send out the rescue team immediately. These are just reports, yes? Have them accompanied by Colonel Harris' troops."

"General Butterfly," a young woman walking beside her called. "Your meeting with the Lieutenants has been cancelled on account of movement from the J-Delta squadron."

"That's alright. It can wait. Schedule a meeting with Lieutenant General Reynolds for later this evening though."

"Right away, General." She nodded before swerving away.

Halley worked through the mental checklist she was constantly looking to. It was very rare that less than 15 items were on her list but she always made sure everything got done.

"Off to Safe Haven then."

Safe Haven was the code name for the section of camp were the children resided. Halley maneuvered past tents and bushes to reach the small collection of cottages. She knocked on the door of the closest. Inside she could hear the squealing and giggling of the girls.

"Come in," one of the mother's answered.

Halley let herself in and smiled. Today the girls were doing arts and crafts, a rare activity within the camp. She could see why they had sounded so happy.

"Good Evening Sophia. Gretchen." She nodded to the Mewman-Monster mother pair.

The two mothers bowed before turning back to the littler ones.

"Hallsie!" A loud squeal came. Halley was soon bombarded by small arms wrapping around her torso.

"Hope!" Sophia scolded. "It's impolite to address General Butterfly that way."

Halley smiled and hugged the girl back, "It's alright Sophia."

The little girl looked up at Halley and was suddenly scowling at her.

"What?" Halley asked.

"You said you'd visit last week! Where were you!?"

Halley sighed, "Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I was called out on duty. I only just came back yesterday morning."

"Oh..." Hope mumbled. "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Just a few scrapes and bruises," Halley shrugged. "Nothing to worry about."

"Good," Hope nodded. She wiggled out of her arms. "Wait here!"

Halley watched curiously as Hope went around to each of the children, looking over their shoulders as they put the finishing touches on their crafts. The little girl went over to retrieve her own craft and returned to Halley along with the rest of the girls.

"Happy Birthday Princess!" They said in semi-unison.

Halley's heart began to fill. The kids were always so thoughtful. Their short arms were all extended, each pair trying to hand Halley their own unique gift.

"You all shouldn't have. Really. Arts and crafts don't come that often. You didn't want to make anything for yourselves?" The flustered General asked.

"Uh uh," Hope grinned. "It's your birthday and we all wanted to give you something."

"They're all so beautiful. I'm not sure how I'll carry them all."

There was a knock on the door followed by a herd of boys running inside. They were covered in mud and leaves but each held a small bouquet of wildflowers.

"Happy Birthday General Butterfly!" They said.

"Oh boys... You're all dirty. Did you do all this for me?"

"Yep! We got all the pretty ones we could find." A bear like monster named Julian responded.

"Thank you. You all have given me so much," Halley smiled warmly at all of them. "I have to repay you somehow."

Ten minutes later and Halley was sitting cross legged on the floor, about 20 handmade necklaces hanging from her neck, five or so paper crowns pinned to the top of her head, and eight ribbons tied to her horns. The boys sat in front of her listening to her stories from battle—abridged of course— and the girls sat behind, braiding the boys' flowers into her hair. It was after her hair was finished, three stories told, and several yawns throughout the room, that Halley decided to take her leave.

"No!" They tiredly whined.

"It's been so nice and thank you so so much for the gifts, but you all should be getting some rest. Besides, the spies should be getting back soon. I should be there to welcome them back."

The boys snickered and a few girls ooh-ed. Halley hoped she wasn't blushing to hard when she finally left.

Halley worked her way back to the other side of camp and made it just in time as their inside forces returned. Medics were already among their ranks, checking them over, but as they always did a flawless job, there was not a scratch on them.

Halley stood beside Major General Katrina and Lieutenant Buff Frog as they nodded formally to the returning spies.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fight back a smile as a familiar head of brown hair stepped into camp. As with the others, he stopped and bowed before the general and she returned it. When they raised to make eye contact, Captain Greys snorted.

"Quite regal today, aren't we General?"

Halley nodded, "The proper attire for one's birthday, don't you think Captain Greys?"

"I supposed you're right," He smiled.

"I expect a full report once you've gotten unpacked."

He bowed once more, "As you wish, _Princess_."

Halley rolled her eyes as he sauntered away. She hear Katrina scoff beside her before walking away herself. Halley tailed her Major General, "What?"

"You two are insufferable."

"What!" She blushed once again. "That's not true..."

"You can't even say that with a straight face, can you?" Katrina gave her a side glance.

"It's honestly nothing, Katrina. Don't worry about it." She smiled to herself.

"Mhm..." Katrina responded, tone laced with disbelief.

Halley had become good friend with Katrina over the years. Even though Katrina was very serious most of the time, Halley had managed to get through to her.

The princess stopped and watched Katrina go on her way. She referred back to her checklist. Making sure everything else was in order, Halley went off in the direction of the training grounds.

There, arrows were scattered across the dirt. The clash of metal could be heard not too far away.

She spotted her brother giving a lesson to a few of the teenagers. He was demonstrating how to correctly aim a bow hence the arrows that were far from their target. They looked incredibly frustrated and one girl was looking at her feet, as Phil taught absolutely no one.

Once Phil was done speaking, he turned to the girl and motioned for her to try again. The girl fumbled with placing the arrow on the bow and when she finally willed the two together, she clumsily shot the arrow and it was launched way up high in the night sky and down, down, down—

Halley stopped it right before it hit her third eye. It was frozen in midair as pink magic engulfed the projectile.

"Oh my Comets! I'm so _so_ sorry Princess!" The aquatic monster stammered. "Please _please_ forgive me! I didn't even see you there!"

Halley grabbed the arrow out of the air and walked over to the group.

"Really it's not problem. Nice shot though. You almost managed to take out the General. Not many can say that." Halley laughed.

That didn't seem to help the girl and she buried her face in her hands and groaned, "I'll never be able to fight."

"Hey it's alright, Beth." A red haired girl rubbed her back consolingly. "You'll get the hang of it."

"No I won't! Everyone else has got this except for me! It's been weeks!"

Phil spoke up, "Beth you're doing fine. You just need a little more time—"

"No," she mumbled miserably. "I'm done. I'm sorry Princess but I can't do this. I'm useless."

"Hey now, that's not true." Halley told her. She thought for a moment, "I've got an idea. Phil, Beth, come with me. The rest of you can call it a night."

Halley led them to a large tent in the front of camp. Inside Mewmans and monsters lay on cots, some more injured than others. The medics were scrambling around, making sure everyone got the attention they needed.

"Why did you bring me here, Princess?"

"Just a second." She called out to one of the nurses, "Diane."

"Yes, Your Highness?" The young woman scampered over to them.

"I've brought you some help for a little bit. Beth is just going to see what you do here."

Diane nodded, "Come along then. There's no time to waste."

Beth looked completely frazzled but went along with her. Diane led her to the bedside of a heavily bandaged Mewman. Ever so carefully, Diane lifted his arm and began to unwrap the bandages. Then she showed Beth how to properly wrap the wound in clean bandages. Her gills flared and she tentatively began to wrap the wound. Halley watched in satisfaction as Beth eventually got the hang of it and was soon doing it all on her own. Halley gave her a nod before leaving the tent with her brother.

"How'd you know she'd be a good medic?" Phil asked.

Halley shrugged, "Just a feeling. How's everything going with the new recruits?"

"Well enough. They are teenagers so getting them to act seriously can be an issue, but," he shrugged. "they've got potential."

"That's good." She nodded.

"How is everything with the troops? Has word gotten back yet?"

She shook her head, "No not yet. They should be fine, hopefully. It's just a clean up job. Simply flushing out any Iron spies."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah I think so." They had reached her quarters. "Why? Should there be something else?"

Brother and sister stepped inside. Phil took a seat at her cluttered table. He glanced at the spare maps she kept, "Honestly...yeah."

Halley stepped behind her partition, "What do you mean?" She delicately took off her gifts and placed them on her vanity.

"James' forces have been giving us hell for the past four months and all of a sudden they're just letting up?"

Halley said nothing as she pinned her braid up into a bun, making sure the flowers stayed intact.

"I just think we should be careful, that's all."

"You're right," Halley relented. "It _is_ very suspicious. I wonder if anyone else has caught on too." She took off her armor and changed into a light dress. "I still have to get a report from the Captain so maybe we'll get some insight." Halley stepped from behind the partition and saw Phil giving her a funny look.

"What?"

"Off on a date, I see?"

"Am I not allowed to step out of my armor for two seconds?" She crossed her arms.

He shrugged, "Fair enough."

With one final glare, Halley headed to the cliff.

They honestly weren't dating. They were just...close. She enjoyed talking to him when she could. With all of their respective responsibilities, they didn't spend nearly as much time together as they used to.

The first thing she noticed was that he was late. She had been sitting on the cliff fiddling with a blade of grass for ten minutes.

 _He'd better have a good damn excus_ e, she thought. She had another meeting to go to later. She didn't need him making her late. With a sigh she closed her eyes and started thinking about what Phil said. It _was_ odd that James's forced were dwindling. There was no doubt that they were planning something big. She'd send out two battalions immediately and increase security around the camp. What on Mewni could he be planning...

Hands on her shoulders nearly sent her flying. She whipped around to face a laughing Tucker who seemed more than satisfied that he had spooked her.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a demon you know!" She yelled at him.

"One of these days you'll probably melt my face off for it but for now, it's definitely worth it."

"Ugh, such a jerk." She grumbled.

Tucker flopped down beside her, "Come on you know I didn't mean it. It's been ages since I've been able to sneak up on you. How was I supposed to know you'd freak out?"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you not to do that." She turned away from him.

Tucker scoffed, "Sometimes I forget how uptight you can be."

"You know you didn't have to come back. You could've stayed in Mewni. Do more work there," She rolled her eyes.

His face grew a bit more serious, "Hey don't do that. I missed you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do." She glanced over at him. "I was just thinking about something important when you scared me."

"What was it?"

"James' forces are just dwindling all of a sudden. I know we couldn't have fought them all off so what's going—"

"That's just what I was going to tell you about." Tucker interrupted. "The castle is getting tighter and tighter to get into. Only Celine and one other can get in right now. Even so, Celine thinks that James is becoming suspicious. She said that he could be planning something that not even she knows about."

"Is it something big?" She asked.

Tucker shrugged, "Thats the thing. We don't know. James is shutting down. He's not saying anything to anyone so we honestly don't know anything."

She nodded firmly, "I'm increasing our forces and security around the camp. If Celine is up to it, I'd like for her to go back. I really want her to push on what's going on."

"But what if she can't?"

"I know she can." Halley closed her eyes and edited and added to her checklist. She heard Tucker quietly chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?"

Tucker smiled, "Sometimes it's hard to believe your the same person that I met three years ago."

"Sometimes I can hardly believe it myself," she agreed.

"Oh!" Tucker reached into his pocket and held out his hand. "Happy Birthday. It's not too late is it?" He checked his watch, "Nope, only 11:30. Just in time."

Her dropped a small silver chain into her hands. She examined it closer, though it was hard to with the tears forming in her eyes.

"You like it?" Tucker grinned. "I stole it off an Iron corpse."

Halley gave him a horrified expression before he shook his head, "I'm kidding. I bought it in the kingdom."

On the end of the chain there was an S charm. She a was little confused. Her eyes narrowed at Tucker and she crossed her arms, "What? 'S' for stupid or something?"

"No of course not." She glared at him. "It's 'S'," He thumped her forehead. "For squirt, stupid."

"Such a jerk..." She mumbled. Halley examined the jewelry in between her fingers. "This is real silver." It was her turn to smirk. "You really went all out, didn't you?"

"It was nothing," he shrugged. "Cost me nothing."

It was an obvious lie. Silver was extremely hard to come by these days. Mewni didn't receive many imports as James syphoned off all outside communications. It must have cost an arm and a leg. For just a moment she felt so overwhelmed with emotions that she didn't know what to do with herself. It was short lived however. Soon after she began to feel nauseous. Just holding the necklace made her feel nervous.

"I um...yeah. I like it. Thank you." She put the necklace in her dress pocket. He looked a little disappointed that she didn't put it on, but said nothing of it.

"I really should be going..." She stammered, riding hastily. "The troops need to be sent out and I uh... yeah."

"Are you alright?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely. I'm just busy. That's all."

"Oh," Tucker mumbled.

"Hey," Halley said before she scrambled down the cliff. "Thank you, Tuck. Really."

Tucker gave her a small smile, "Sure."

...

The next day she woke up at sunrise as usual. The camp was pretty quiet on account of most of the troops had been sent out. She nodded to the guard outside her quarters before heading out to see if Celine was ready.

Unlike most of the residents of the camp, the spies resided in a tent seeing as they often weren't there most of the time. Halley ducked through the opening and saw several sleeping bodies on a row of bunk beds. Well...they were _trying_ to sleep. Halley spotted Celine and Tucker at the end of the row "quietly" arguing.

"Is there a problem?" Halley approached the two.

Celine turned away from her brother and spoke to the general, "No it's nothing, General. I was simply preparing for my mission when Captain Greys demanded that he goes too."

Halley tried not to show too much hurt at the prospect of him wanting to go. She cleared her throat, "Well uh, do you think you should be accompanied?"

"No. I've handled _many_ missions by myself." She looked pointedly at Tucker, "I don't need a chaperone."

"General, I'm going to ask you to reconsider." Captain Greys said.

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that we don't know exactly what's going on in Mewni right now," He quickly countered.

"And how do you suppose we figure that out?" Celine interjected. "I'm the only one who can get close enough to James. Not you."

The Captain opened his mouth to reply but Halley raised a hand that silenced the both of them.

"Captain, Celine is perfectly capable of completing this mission on her own. I trust she knows her limits."

"But—"

" _Enough_." She turned to Celine, "Are you ready? If so I'll see you out."

The general turned to leave and the spy followed from behind. Once they left the tent Halley asked her, "And you're sure you don't want backup?"

"I'm positive. I know James better than anyone."

The princess shuffled uncomfortably.

"Sorry," Celine winced.

"It's uh...fine."

Celine snorted, "You know what, Princess? You've grown so much over these past few years but when it comes to me you're still that scared little kid."

Halley flinched a bit at her words.

"Princess it's time for some tough love. You are a wonderful General but when it comes to your demons, you shrink up. You need to learn to conquer that. I and many other did so many horrible things to you and I'm really sorry for that. In the end though, you can't shrink up. Not with this many people behind you."

Halley nodded slowly. Celine gave her a small smile, "I know we can probably never be friends but I want you to know that I do respect you, Halley and I know you'll do great things."

"Thank you, Celine." Halley returned the smile. "Good luck."

With one final look back at the camp Celine responded, "I don't need it."

...

An entire week went by and all was silent. Silent in terms of the battlefield. The camp was anything but. All of the small children took advantage of the practically empty camp and were running amok. Halley was always glad to see them so happy.

She was sitting with Major General Katrina when it happened. That distant boom. Halley was up immediately.

"Kids, back inside," she ordered.

The children all scrambled away back to Safe Haven.

The sky darkened and a wind picked up. It began to swirl around and a dark purple cloud collected in the center of camp. All those left in camp formed a circle around the mysterious cloud.

"Step back!" Halley snapped. She approached the cloud and everyone else had moved aside.

The cloud swirled and formed a portal. Shortly after, a face appeared.

"What do you want?" Halley growled venomously.

James smirked, "So quick to assume that I want something from you."

Halley gave him a hard glare.

"I actually have something for _you_."

Halley narrowed her eyes and her hand instantly found her sword.

James raised his hand to reveal a body, broken and bloodied. Halley had long ago learned to mask her emotions. She kept a steady gaze with her brother and could hear the gasps within the crowd. She could only imagine what Tucker was thinking.

 _Shit..._

James dropped the body and she didn't so much as flinch which was clearly not the reaction James was hoping for.

"I killed your little spy myself in case you were wondering. You know," He chuckled sinisterly. "You really got one by me. To think I was going to make her my queen. Oh well." He shrugged.

"You're a fucking maniac," Halley hissed.

James dismissed her insult and continued, "I've just about had it with this war, what about you? In a week's time I'm ending this. Myself. Be prepared _General Butterfly._ "

He went to close the portal but Halley stopped him.

"Hey! I'm not done with you."

"What do you want?"

"Mom and Dad. What have you done with them?"

After that day years ago, she hadn't been able to make contact with her parents again, nor could any of the spies find out where they were. If this was ending in a week, she needed to know. Halley clenched her fists, nervously anticipating an answer.

Her heart dropped when he replied, "That's none of your concern."

With that, he severed their connection and the purple cloud dissipated into thin air. Halley stood with her eyes closed for a moment before turning to the worried crowd.

"Everyone, you heard him. The war ends next week. We better start preparing," Halley said grimly. "Sergent Lewis." The monster stepped forward with a salute.

"I want you to take Private Waller and Corporal Zephyr with you to bring back the troops."

"Yes, General." All three replied.

Halley addressed the remaining, "The rest of you I want training, prepping the med tent, or restocking supply. I doubt this will be a small battle."

They all promptly dispersed and Halley didn't even bother to look for Tucker. She couldn't face him. Not yet. Instead she headed to the training grounds. She noticed in her last battle that she was getting a bit clumsy in her swordsmanship. A round with Lieutenant General Reynolds would spruce up her skills as well as keep her mind off things.

...

"Fuck!" Halley hissed in frustration as she was flung onto the ground, yet again.

"Princess," Lieutenant General Reynolds started. "Maybe you should take it easy for today. This clearly isn't—"

"No," She interrupted. "I'm rusty. I need to train."

The burly man sighed but helped the princess up all the same. They got into their positions and were off.

 _Parry. Thrust. Thrust. Dodge. Parry. Watch your flank. Thrust. Dodge. Thrust. James_ —

Knocked on her ass yet again. Halley dusted herself off in frustration. There wasn't any time to waste. She had to get back on track.

"Again—"

Shrieking could be heard from the front of camp. Halley was instantly up and on response. Her heart jumped out of her chest at the scene she arrived to.

Blood. There was so much blood. So much bleeding and groaning from so many people. Her troops. The troops _she'd_ sent out to fight no one had fallen right into James' trap. The sound from earlier. _What had he done?_ The medics were out trying to help as many as they could, but were sorely understaffed. Halley wasn't even sure they had that much room in the medic tent.

Still in a state of shock, she forced her mouth to make cognizant sounds.

"Wha...What happened?" She asked no one in particular. The only response she got was someone yelling for her at the entrance.

A little elf was scurrying along, maneuvering around the injured soldiers.

"Princess Halley!" She called.

The general did her a favor and met her halfway.

"I-I have a message for you." She stammered.

Halley took the rolled up scroll and a few of her remaining officers gathered around her. The note read:

 _Dear General,_

 _If you're receiving this letter then James has finally killed me. I suspected he would sooner or later. He's been acting...differently. All I know now is that he wants a fight. And soon. He's grown stronger. I believe he's reached his full butterfly form. You need to be ready. This is what he's been waiting for I think. He's been drawing out this war so he could finally face you._

 _Hopefully this letter was given to you in enough time. I would have had it sent out with another spy in the event that I had been killed. I wish you good luck General and it was an honor serving under you._

 _-C_

Halley felt like the air was getting thicker and the trees were closing in on her. Her officers were suddenly suffocating her. She shoved the note into Katrina before bolting away.

"Princess!" Lieutenant Katrina called after her.

"Give me a minute!" She hastily called back.

At her quarters, she slammed the door behind her and slid down against it. She couldn't breathe. Her clothes were getting so _tight_.

James wiped out half of her entire army and it was all _her_ fault. They'd all die because _she_ hadn't wanted to reach her full Butterfly form.

"Stupid, selfish piece of shit," She cursed at herself. So much blood was already on her hands. She was leading so many to the slaughter house because she was fucking afraid.

There was banging on her door. She didn't answer.

"Halley!" It was her brother. "Open the damn door!"

She couldn't do much trying to fight back a panic attack so her brother pushed the door open with her still against it.

"Hal!" He looked down at her in alarm.

"Stop it," She managed in between breaths. "I'll be fine." Halley shoved her brother's hands away.

"No..." Phil mumbled. In a firmer tone he said again, "No."

"Leave me—"

"Damnit Halley, _shut up_!" He snapped angrily. Halley's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm so fucking sick and tired of this. You are not a little kid anymore. Stop being so stubborn."

She glanced at the floor.

Phil sighed, "Look Hal, I get it. You're scared and under impossible levels of stress, but you need to understand that you're not alone. Every single person out there is terrified but they're still doing this and still here to support you."

"I know that," she muttered. "They can train as hard as they like, but in the end," Her voice wavered. "It doesn't matter. James will kill me, then kill them. I'm not strong enough."

"Halley you know I'll help you."

She sniffed, "Buy what if? What if I can't get strong enough and all that we've fought for, all that they've fought for, is lost?"

"Sis you can't focus on things like that. Now is all that matters." Phil pulled Halley up off the ground. She sighed.

"I want you to get some rest. At least for a few hours. We've got a lot of work to do."

Halley knew that everyone else was working hard and she felt compelled to as well but she might quite literally explode if she didn't take a moment to herself. Halley hugged her brother. He used to be so carefree and relaxed. He too had been forced to grow much more responsible and even wiser. It amazed her yet saddened her at the same time.

...

She came out after sunset. The moon was waning. Before she began training there was one thing she had to take care of first.

The climb up the hill was second nature to her, she had been doing it for so long and so often. Halley knew he'd be up there. He had to be.

Just as she thought, he was standing with his back towards her, arms crossed, looking out onto the trees below.

As General it was her duty to give her condolences to the family and loved ones of those lost to the war. It was probably the hardest thing she had to do during the war.

"Tuck..." she cursed the way her voice cracked. He said nothing.

"Tuck," she tried again. Nothing. The princess walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She rested her head against his back.

"I'm sorry," She breathed.

After a while he said, "You know, she didn't even write to me."

All she could do was squeeze harder. He was in so much pain. She could tell by the way he spoke.

"I knew my sister for barely two years but it felt like so much longer. She wasn't the best of people when I met her but somehow she changed overtime. This war changed her. She was always so formal. So willing to take I wish... I wish I could've been there for her. I should've..."

She didn't cry too often anymore when giving these grave messages but somehow she just couldn't help it. He wasn't vocally blaming her but the guilt was piling up. She hated herself for crying so openly when it didn't seem that Tucker had shed a tear.

"Halley," he spoke softly after she continued to sob. "Don't cry. Please."

She only cried harder. The princess cried for Celine, for her parents, for her army, for Mewni, for Tuck, and most importantly for herself.

And they stayed that way for a long time, she and Tucker.

General Butterfly and Captain Greys.

They were close. Nothing more.

And a little part of her was glad.

...


	15. Chapter 14

**This chapter is long overdue, my apologies! I wrote half of it a while ago then motivation returned just this week. As apology, this is probably the long chapter I have ever written at almost 10k words! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Edit: As you may have noticed, I've changed the title of this story. This story has grown so much from what I had originally planned, that I feel this title suits where we have come in this story! (Disclaimer: All my titles are going to be the title of a song because I am insanely unoriginal XD)**

...

It was a breezy morning. The rustling of the trees was the only sound that could be heard as Halley led her troops over the hill. The final battle had arrived.

Braid tightened, and crown upon her head, it felt like the real thing. Like this was it. Life or death for Mewni. She shook her nerves away. She was leading every single able body they had on their forces right now. There was no time for hesitation.

She stopped her troops as a figure came over the opposite hill, just like he had done years prior. Halley walked alone down the hill to meet him in the middle and unlike their first meeting of the war, Halley felt calmer. More confident. She took that feeling and ran with it. It'd be her greatest asset in this final battle.

James was clad in dark violet armor, a helmet covering his head. He had gotten taller, Halley noted with a touch of nostalgia.

"So we're ending this." Halley stated. Getting the first word out would lessen the enemies' doubt of her ability, her officers drilled.

"It seems so." He said cooly. "I intend to keep this short. I have a kingdom to get back to."

"Who's to say you'll be taking the throne once this is over?"

" _General_ ," He said in a mocking tone, "I have no intentions of going easy on you."

"Neither do I." Halley retorted.

"It looks like you've changed much since we last crossed paths," James said. "I will admit that you've put quite a dent in my forces. It's a shame you'll still lose." He took his helmet off. Halley had to stop herself from flinching. He looked so much like their father now...

"As soon as I win this war, I'm releasing Mom and Dad and throwing you in the deepest darkest trench we can find."

"I'll have you know," James glared heartlessly at her, "The former king and queen have been placed in a location no one can access except for me. You'll never see them again."

She had been told that James might try and do something like this. Trying to get under her skin and leave her shaken.

 _It's a lie_ , she told herself in reassurance. It had to be.

She made the first strike. Aiming directly for his throat. He blocked it with his arm. Eyes narrowed, the Iron King let out a loud whistle and his his troops descended the hill. Halley gave her respective signal and her troops were off as well.

The two stood still for a moment before James' skin darkened a hue and wings began to sprout out of his armor.

"Your move, _General_." He mocked.

Halley stepped forward and sprouted gossamer wings, meeting her opponent's gaze readily. Attaining this form had been far from easy. Another reason she could add to the long list of things that she was grateful for those who cared about her.

...

Focus.

She just had to focus and maybe no one would get killed. The catch was that retaining focus was incredibly hard in Halley's butterfly state.

"Focus," Phil told her again. "You can do this. You're not going all the way, just give me a gage on your power."

After a long day of intense training and making preparations, Halley and Phil began her training at sunset. The two sat cross legged in a clearing located a good ways off from camp. That _thing_ had been trying to fight its way out for a while now. Releasing it would give them unknown results.

"Okay," He grasped her hands firmly. "Slowly now. I'll be right here. If you don't feel like you can do this just come back."

Halley nodded timidly. Closing her eyes, she let the demon out.

And it was pretty fucking painful.

The monster was back with a vengeance after being locked away for so long. It wasn't going to give Halley an easy time drawing her out slowly.

"You _idiot_." It hissed in her ears. "Thinking you could keep me away? You're _pathetic_."

Halley gasped, clenching her brother's arms tightly.

Bones snapping was all she could hear. Screaming. That day... She had turned and—

Halley drew in a sharp breath and desperately fought the monster back down. It was like she had been running for miles. Halley couldn't quite catch her breath and clung onto her brother.

"Halley," He shook her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Fuck," she shoved Phil away from her. "I can't do this."

"Hal—"

"No! Just shut up...give me a second." The princess rubbed her temples before gruffly grabbing Phil's arms. "Okay." She closed her eyes again.

There was uncertainty practically radiating off of her brother, the pain again, and the memory was back. It was like she was reliving that day— one of her first battles— all over again.

She had felt a little more confident than usual that day. After all, Allison had been there. She was fighting alongside her best friend. What could've gone wrong?

 _Everything_.

There were more soldiers than they had anticipated. They were losing badly. She was desperate. Bringing the monster out was her only option.

It had been bloodthirsty, grabbing every soldier in her path and swiftly killing them. Halley, however, had no control. All she could do was watch in horror as she took dozens of lives in mere seconds. There was a distinct screaming. A choking sound as the Iron Soldiers scrambled around to kill as many as possible before they fled. The monster had snapped someone's spine in half before turning to the noise. It hadn't registered who or what the sound was coming from. She picked up the body and was prepared to silence it when Halley noticed something very familiar about the mutilated corpse. Halley screamed and the monster had lost its control.

Her eyes shot open once more and she vomited in the grass.

"You're straining yourself." Phil rubbed her back.

Her body convulsed miserably.

"I got a good read on it this time," He said softly. "Your power is...extraordinary."

"It doesn't feel like it," She mumbled.

Her brother smiled, "I know. Soon you'll see. We'll get it under control. For right now though...take a walk for a while."

"But—"

"You need a breather, Sis. Go ahead, I've got a few errands to run anyway."

With a sigh, she got up and headed off. This whole thing was proving to be way more emotionally draining than she had expected. She would never ever forgive herself for letting Allison die right under her nose. She would never forgive herself for the ruthless way she had killed those soldiers, even as a few surrendered. That was why she could never lose herself like that again. It never brought anyone any good.

Halley found herself trudging over a patch of foxgloves. It only added to her pain and utter hatred of herself.

 _A weed,_ Allison had called it once. Halley had ignored her and planted it anyways.

She should have torn it from the fucking ground.

Loss. It was natural in war. _Expected_ , not fair. She could never truly mourn the loss of her best friend. As General she had to put up a brave front. Even— _especially_ when she was dying inside. Her needs came last.

Wandering around aimlessly led her back to the clearing not to long later. Phil was speaking to someone. Tucker.

What was he doing here?

Halley approached the two and Phil turned to her.

"There's been a change in plans, Halley."

"How so?" She asked warily.

"I know we said we were going to ease into this but I'm not sure we'll have enough time...I don't want you to hold back."

"What?" She stammered. "Now?"

"Hal, you've got to trust me on this. Everything will be fine."

Halley involuntarily looked towards the camp. It was a good distance away but she wasn't sure if anyone could stop her if she lost out of control.

"Halley," Tucker snapped her out of her worried thoughts. "Trust him."

If she was being quite honest, Tucker didn't look so on board with her brother's plan but went with it. She noticed the faded grief in his eyes.

Stepping as far away from the two as possible, Halley nervously clenched and unclenched her fists, "I-If I get out of control... don't hesitate to kill me."

"It won't come to that," Phil assured her.

"Promise me," She snapped.

He held her gaze for a moment, doubt finally flickering across his features. "Okay."

With an exhale of shaky breath, she let go, and the monster practically burst out of her. There was a rush of air and her hair was swept up off her shoulders. Her wings and arms sprouted quickly after as if the monster couldn't possibly wait to come out. Suddenly she was whisked to a back seat view of her surroundings. Halley was no longer in control of any rational thoughts.

She examined her body after being gone for so long. Gazed at all six of her arms in absolute fascination and eerie delight.

Phil and Tucker stood almost perfectly still as the monster took in her surroundings. She turned on them with her bright green gaze. Her third eye could sense heat signatures and the closest was Tucker's.

 _No..._ Halley thought.

But Halley and "Halley" were two disjointed beings and the monster narrowed her eyes before she began to slowly incircle them.

"Halley..." Phil began slowly. "Focus. Come on. I know you're in there."

Halley's annoyed gaze flicked to Phil for a second before shooting back to Tucker. He was just... _staring_ at her. None of the monster's three eyes could read his expression.

"What?" She hissed. "Do I _bother_ you? You think I'm some freak, don't you?"

Tucker opened his mouth to speak but Phil silenced him. He looked at Halley's brother in alarm before warily turning back to Halley.

She slowly advanced, poison seeping into her thoughts.

 _He hates you. He's always liked Celine better than you anyway. And why wouldn't he? She's not some freak._

Tucker began to slowly back away and the whisperings only got worse.

 _He's toyed with your emotions for years. He doesn't care about you. No one cares about you._

A tiny voice in the back of her mind yelled and screamed at her not to do it but she told it to fuck off and pounced.

She pinned him down and his head hit the ground with a thud. He groaned. At the smell of blood something strange happened. That tiny voice got louder and stronger until suddenly, Halley blinked rapidly and gasped.

"I'm sorry." Her voice shook.

Her eyes turned back to normal. Once she looked down and realized what was happening.

Tucker gazed at her in wonder, "You did it."

She hastily got off of him, not quite used to her form, "What?"

"You got control." Phil answered. "I knew you could do it. You just needed the right incentive." He smiled.

" _What_?" She growled. "I could have killed him! You brought him on purpose?" The princess wavered, there was a shooting pain in her head and suddenly she couldn't quite see out of her left eye.

Tucker and Phil's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't seem like you've gotten full control yet." Phil examined. "Two of your eyes are normal, but the left one looks like the one from your butterfly form."

Sure enough, Halley could feel the power of the demon slowly creeping back, "I don't have much time left."

Phil nodded, "You can turn back now. I've gotten what I need."

"But I can't. I don't know how."

"That certainly complicates things..."He thought for a moment. "We'll just have to counter it."

"With what?"

"Your Full Butterfly form."

"Full Butterfly form?" She echoed. "How do we even know that will be better than this?"

"It's only a hypothesis but I'm almost certain it will work. You need to follow my instructions exactly."

Halley nodded firmly.

"Alright. You're going to have to sit as if you're meditating for this to work."

Halley complied, folded in her wings, and sat cross legged on the ground, "Okay now what?"

"Focus your energy on pushing the monster away. I imagine it will be hard given its strength is stronger than yours but just focus and you can do this."

With one last look towards Tucker, she closed her eyes and the mental battle began.

It was as if the monster itself was beating her to a pulp. The darkness was slowly consuming her and she felt so lost and alone. She really did try to overpower the monster but it was just too hard. So many obstacles were in her way. Doubt. Self-hatred. Guilt. Fear. They were all intensified in this state and were eating her alive.

Hands. She was suddenly aware of hands grabbing two of her own. Halley pried open an eye and saw Tucker sitting cross legged in front of her. He gave her a comforting smile.

It took a considerable amount of effort to smile back. As soon as she did she lost the sight in her second eye.

"Time's running out," Phil's muffled voice came.

She focused what little concentration she had left on trying to fight for control. The princess was trembling now. If she couldn't overpower this monster, there was no telling what she'd do and who she'd hurt.

"Hal," It was an echo. "You can do this, I know you can. Come on."

She couldn't. She just couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough.

"Hey, you remember that night we first met?"

What could he be taking about?

"The moon. It looked just like it did tonight."

 _Yeah I guess so_ , she thought.

"And remember that time you snuck out of the castle and we went to that concert?" It was Phil this time. "I mean...we got caught but the first part was pretty fun."

She almost laughed. They'd gotten in quite a bit of trouble. The struggle lessened just a bit.

Tucker rejoined, "Then there was that time you threw Allison the most impressive surprise birthday party I've ever seen..."

And on and on they went and gradually bit by bit, the strain she was under dissipated.

There was light. A tiny little speck. She looked down at her hands, now normal but neither Tucker, Phil, or even the forest was in sight.

She headed towards the light and slowly grabbed it. The light began to make a pulsing noise. Halley opened her hands to catch a glimpse of what she had caught and for a moment the princess could have sworn there was a tiny unicorn there.

The terrain appeared in front of her. She'd wondered what happened. Nothing seemed to have changed.

"How do you feel?" Tucker asked her.

"Uh...fine. I think—"

More bright light, coming from her this time. A warm sensation shot throughout her body.

The princess' green hair faded away and turned a glowing pink. Her skin became its usual tan and her eyes formed pale green stars. The dragon's wings on her back gradually changed into those of the most beautiful rose colored gossamer. Her horns turned white on the ends and curled upward. Once the transformation was complete, she blinked at Tucker and Phil, who were gazing at her in awe.

"I...did it?" She looked at her hands.

Phil smiled knowingly, "I knew you could."

...

The two Butterflys waited until their armies made contact before shooting up into the air.

The clash of metal could be heard from far down below but as the Butterflys fought, strong beams of magic were exchanged between the two. Halley was in the defense, the wand making him more powerful.

Halley drew forth a good amount of energy. She wasn't sure how long she'd last in her Butterfly form so she needed to end this quickly.

"Dancing Petal Explosion!"

Rose petals shot out of all six of her hands and circled around James. They stuck to his body and he readily batted them away. The petals sank to the ground with only a few sticking to her brother. He waited for something to happen but when there was nothing, he smirked.

"Flowers aren't going to win you this war." He shot her down with a blast of magic.

The impact left Halley reeling and she shook away the dizziness as best as she could. James hovered over the crater he had created. He pointed his sword towards her.

"Hm. I didn't expect you to put up much of a fight anyway."

Halley raised up a hand, " _Explosion_."

James' eyes widened as the petals that stuck to him detonated. The general shielded herself from the shockwave.

It wouldn't kill him, she wasn't able to gather up enough energy to have that much damage but he would be weakened. Halley estimated that she only had a short while before James would be back up. Quickly, she rushed to the aid of her citizens. To her surprise (she most certainly didn't know her own strength or speed), the princess was able to clear out a whole line of Iron soldiers. That was before a giant fist collided with her back.

She landed a few meters away from where the main battle was going on, taking out a few trees with her. If she hadn't been in her Butterfly form, she most certainly would have died.

" _Are you ready, Halley?_ " She heard.

 _James? No...it wasn't. He sounded different._

" _Of course! Come on already!"_ But that was...her. Images flooded her blurred vision, images of the past.

 _The two were standing there in the sun washed study about a foot or two away from each other. They were smiling. In the 5 year olds' hands were small weapons James had sneakily acquired from the armory. They were playing "real live soldiers."_

" _On your mark, get set, go!" James laughed._

 _Brother and sister scuffled with each other, clumsily throwing around the daggers, but avoiding harm towards the other. A few playful blows later and Halley had managed to pin James to the ground._

" _Ha! I got you! I win!"_

 _Her brother was not happy with her declaration. He shot up and readied his weapon, "No way! Let's go again."_

 _She jokingly twirled her dagger around her finger, "Fine but you won't win!"_

 _James gave her a mere half second to turn before he began his attack. In the back of her mind Halley sensed something different about the way he fought. Still there was a determined smile on his face but his moves were less careful._

 _It did take the princess a considerable effort to dodge all of her brother's attacks. Twist, turn, duck, strike, turn. James caught her at a disadvantage and was close to actually hurting her. She narrowly dodged by stumbling under his arm. Her foot fell down on James' tail. He yelped and turned on her too quick for her to catch. His dagger grazed her shoulder drawing blood._

 _They both froze. Halley fell down on the ground and James hovered over her, both blue and lavender eyes fixated on the blood that was beginning to well._

 _Their parents, who were in the other room, noticed the sudden silence, and went to see what was the matter._

" _James? Halley? What's going on? What do you two have there?"_

 _Whatever resolve Halley had not to burst out into tears was shattered, as the two came up. As she cried out, her mother scooped her up into her arms and pried the dagger from her hands._

" _What were you two doing with weapons?!"_

 _Since Halley was too busy sobbing into her mother's neck, James was taking the fall for it all. He stood, head down, not looking at his sister._

" _I...I wanted to play soldiers."_

" _With real weapons?" Tom interjected. "James you could have seriously hurt Halley. More than you did."_

" _I-I didn't know." He stammered._

 _Tom sighed and kneeled in front of his son, "Buddy, I know you want to be a soldier and all, your time will come, but you've got to be gentler. No using weapons unless an adult tells you you can, and especially no hurting your sister. She's your family along with Phil and me and your mom, so you've got to be kind. Promise?"_

 _James sniffed, "Yeah. O-Okay."_

" _Do you have something you want to say to your sister?"_

 _James nodded and looked up at Halley, sadness filling his eyes, "I'm sorry Halley."_

Pain. She ached all over. The princess tried to move but immediately winced. Her shoulder was dislocated. Other than that and some bruised ribs, she was fine. Halley looked down at her skin and noticed it has lost its sparkling hue. She was losing energy.

A gust of wind hit her face before her brother landed in front of her. His eyes were angry and full of murderous intent. As Halley had surmised, he was weakened. Bits and pieces of his armor had been blown off and blood was smeared across his face.

" _Weak_ ," he hissed. "That's all you are and that's all you'll ever be."

"I'm...I'm not weak," She raised herself off of the ground, and popped her shoulder back in place. There was a moment's pause before they were back to exchanging blows. Halley was surprised to find out that he was getting sloppy. James was using a considerable amount of energy. This gave her the confidence boost she needed and she was on the offense, James on defense. His rage grew with every punch she landed. He swung his sword and his magic wrapped itself around her, preventing her from flying. She landed on the ground, struggling to get free.

James approached her, rage practically radiating off of him.

"You," He said through clenched teeth. "Aren't just weak, but selfish. I am trying to make a stable kingdom in Mewni for all. I am creating order yet you and your rebellion tear it all down. It was _you_ who created disarray and chaos in this kingdom. It was _you_ that caused so many innocent lives to be lost. It was _you_ and your selfishness that killed those I loved."

Halley was stunned. Was he actually being serious?

" _I'm_ being selfish? I'm the one who's being selfish?" Halley asked in a low voice. "How dare you?"

"How dare I—?"

" _Shut up!_ You are going to listen and listen well for once in your damn life," She growled. "My entire life has been _nothing_ but hell. _This kingdom_ has made my life hell. _People like you_ have made my life hell yet I've stuck it out for _years_ to be the princess of Mewni. To live up to Mom's legacy when I knew no one would ever give me that chance. I tried so hard but I've gotten nothing but shit. Yet...I'm still here. Still here after this kingdom has kicked and pushed me down. Still here after so few had faith in me. Still here _after I was raped_ , James. I did consider taking my life, I won't lie about that, but every time, for some reason, one way or another I couldn't because of Mewni. Because of my duty to this kingdom. And I intend to serve my duty until the day I die." She broke free of her bonds.

"Don't worry. That time will come shortly." He came at her with renewed persistence and she was just as up o the challenge. Duck, parry, thrust, thrust, duck, parry, _there_. An opening. She shot out a beam and threw the wand from James' hand as far as she could. James glared menacingly at her before brother and sister were both racing for the wand. A vapor started to fill the air, her vision was becoming limited. She looked over and saw James completing a spell. The fog had thickened so Halley resorted to searching on foot.

The sound of fighting was so close yet she couldn't see a thing. Currently though, she needed to get her hands on the wand before James did. Closing her eyes, she felt an unknown force guiding her to her destination. The fog began to part and she saw it, James' sword lying in the dirt.

She ran to it, reaching out to grab it, but as the fog cleared a bit more, a hand happened to be clamped around the handle. Halley slowed her pace. Something was off. She approached the body and the fog cleared almost completely.

She wondered just how her heartbeat could stop in her chest yet it rung loudly in her ears. Laughter suddenly surrounded her as she stared in horror at Tucker's broken and bloodied body.

"This one's special isn't he?" James approached from in front of her. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"What did you do to him?" She mumbled, not being able to take her eyes off of Tucker.

He shrugged, "He tried to steal the Butterfly wand Halley, one of the highest offenses. Surely I had the right to punish him."

"You monster," Her voice cracked.

"He's still alive. For now. Go on," He tapped Tucker's head with his boot. "Say something to your _General_."

His breathing was hoarse and Halley almost shattered when she saw him cough up blood.

"Hal..." Just speaking was hurting him, "Take this wand and win the war."

Just hours before, he was grinning at her, talking to her about who knows what. All had been perfect then. She didn't make any attempt to stop the tears from flowing.

Tucker feebly lifted his hand to give her the wand, but James brought his foot down on his wrist. Tucker cried out in pain. The princess instinctively rushed to his aid, but James stopped her.

"Not one more step," He had a beam of magic at his disposal aimed at her. "Or I kill him."

Halley stopped in her tracks. James chuckled menacingly, "You're really infatuated with him. It's too bad I'll just kill him anyway." He blasted her and she was sent flying.

After taking a direct hit at such a close proximity, her form was fading rapidly. Halley attempted to push herself off the ground but all six of her arms failed her and she kissed the dirt. Her third and part of her left eye were able to see that James had taken the wand back and was standing with the tip pointed at Tucker's throat.

"James," She begged around all the blood and dirt in her mouth, "Please. Don't."

"It isn't becoming that a general beg," He raised his sword.

"James..." She was trying to muster up whatever strength she could but there was hardly any left. With the way her hair ceased levitation and fell into a disheveled clump atop her head assured her that her form was just about used up.

"And I'd never take any orders from you," He swung down.

She reached out, screaming, " _No_!"

...

It was past midnight, the night before the war ended, and Halley managed to sneak past the guards Phil appointed to make sure she got some rest.

She made her way up their hill one last time. He was there like she had expected but she couldn't urge herself to move forward. Sensing something behind him, Tucker turned.

"Hal? What are you still doing up? You should be resting."

"I uh..." Her mouth was suddenly dry. "Um..."

"What is it?" He stood and walked over to her. Halley just knew she'd collapse, her legs were shaking so violently.

"Uh..."

"Well there was something I wanted to tell you..." He rubbed the back of his neck. A nervous habit, she recollected. Halley couldn't let this go on any longer.

"Here." She extended her clench fist, head bowed. There was no way she could look at him.

"What is it?" He unfurled her hand. "This is...this is the necklace I got you." The hurt in his voice shattered her making this even harder than it already was.

"I...can't keep this. I'm sorry."

"No. I gave this to you. I don't want it back." He closed her hand.

"Tuck, I'm going to battle tomorrow and... with my experience and James' inevitably strength. I...I don't think I'll make it—"

"Halley shut up. You're going to be fine."

"Tucker please." She begged. "Please just take it. I can't...can't waste your hard earned money."

"I won't."

She crumpled to the ground, a trembling mess.

"I don't understand why you're trying to give this back to me," He muttered angrily. "Don't... don't you care..."

"It's because I care!" She covered her face with her hands. "I love you so much I just can't stand it sometimes. I can't go into battle knowing that you're waiting for me. That someone out there cares about me at least a little.

So she had done it. She finally confessed. Halley mentally cursed Phil, she, in fact, did not feel better.

Tucker gently hoisted her to her feet and gazed into her eyes.

"Hal... going and cutting all of your ties isn't going to do anyone any good."

She shook her head stubbornly, "But I don't want to hurt anyone—"

If she were to describe their kiss in one word, it would be perfect. Even though she was under an incredible amount of stress, he just made it all melt away. There was no one she wanted to be with more yet. She pulled away.

"You can't...I can't... we..."

"I was going to say that... I love you too. There's no way I could've let you go and fight without telling you."

Her voice cracked as she stared hopelessly up at him, "I'm going to die..."

"Stop saying that Halley. Everyone knows how far you've come. We know that you'll win. I know that you'll win. You are the strongest, most qualified person I know. There's no doubt in my mind."

She buried her face in his chest, managing to even burn holes in it. "Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything."

He took the necklace from her hand and clamped it around her neck.

He rested his hands on her cheeks, "Just promise that you'll come back to me."

"I...I promise."

...

Her entire body was drained yet there was power surging at the end of her arm. When it was all over her right arms were a familiar red. The powerful fireball she somehow created had launched itself into James and stopped him just in time.

Her vision was distorted in the right eye, and she awaited the tugging sensation that overcame her whenever she took her imperfect form. It never came.

With the only strength in her body residing in her arms, she still couldn't move.

A light almost air-like hand rested on her shoulder. She turned and standing above her was her father.

"Dad!" She launched herself into his arms, not sure why she felt fine. He wrapped his arms around her.

She pulled away and began speaking a mile a minute, "Dad, how are you here? Where's Mom? Are you guy alright? Where—?"

"Halley, that's enough for now."

"What?"

"Your mother is fine, but we need to find, Phil."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Halley looked around. They weren't on the battlefield anymore. They were in some strange realm where bright white light stretched on as far as the eye could see.

Her father had begun walking and she reluctantly followed suit.

"There." He said all of a sudden.

Just up ahead, Phil was drawing his bow and seemed to be shooting at nothing. He ducked and rolled. Something struck him. He winced and kneeled in the ground.

"Keep at it! We've almost broken through!"

"Dad," Halley turned to her father. "How're we seeing him?"

The King walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. Phil turned and his eyes widened.

"D-Dad? Is that you? How—"

"I don't have time to explain. I came to tell you both something."

"What is it?" Halley asked.

"You both are the only ones who can and will end this war."

"Dad, I know that already. I—"

"Halley, listen. James won't stop once you claim your victory. He has frightening powers and if you don't act quickly, he will unleash them."

"So...what do we do?" The princess mumbled, knowing the answer already.

"It's up to you two," Was all he could repeat.

"Dad..." Halley looked up at him, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. "How...How do you know all this?"

He blinked at her, "I've been watching over you three for a while now. James' mind has been corrupted for so long and I'm afraid there's no saving him—"

"What makes you think I could kill my own brother?" Phil bit out. Halley and Tom looked over at him. His head was lowered, fists clenched at his sides. Halley's heart broke. It had been forever since Phil had gotten so emotional. He left all that behind as he and Halley were forced to lead their own war. He had to grow up. But along with their father's unspoken confession and what they had to do to save Mewni, she could tell her brother was holding on by a single thread.

"Hey, bud," Tom placed a hand on his head. "I'm confident that you'll know what to do. I believe in you Philharmonic."

As much as Halley saw him desperately trying to keep it together, tears escaped. The blue haired commander still refused to look up at his father. He turned his head away, "What about Mom? Is she..."

Tom sighed, "Your mother is still alive."

"But you're not," Halley mumbled.

Tom solemnly shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

"How can you just except us to be able to kill him?" Phil angrily turned on their father. "How could you ask us to do that?"

"Phil, this is no easier on you than it is on me. He's my son."

Her brother gazed at the ground, tears falling at his feet. Tom put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad," he started. "We're not little kids anymore. You don't need—"

He pulled them both into a hug, "This isn't so much for you than it is for me."

Halley clenched her father tightly, sure that this was the last time that they'd see him. Phil quietly allowed his tears to flow, holding tight to whatever resolve he could. He had grown so much over the past years, Halley realized.

He released them with both of his hands on their heads, "I believe in you, kiddo. I know you'll both save Mewni."

All they could do was nod as their father turned away.

"Where are you going?" Halley asked.

He smiled sadly, "To pay a visit to your mother before I go. You two on the other hand, have a war to finish." With one last parting glance he left the two alone.

Halley blinked rapidly and suddenly she was back in the dirt, arm extended in front of her. It seemed like not a second had gone by.

She seemed to have regained some of her strength and pushed herself up. The general trudged over to her subordinate who lay still now.

She kneeled down in front of him, almost too afraid to touch him, "Tuck?"

He was still.

Halley shakily raised his head and rested it in her lap. She parted his hair, now matted with blood, and stroked the side of his face gently.

"Tuck," he voice wavered. "Come on. Please. You have to get up and get out of here."

She felt warmth coming back into his cheeks as she rubbed circles into it with her thumb. He coughed and drew in a sharp breath. The Captain blinked his eyes open. Halley let out a relieved breath and smiled down at him.

"Hi," she said softly.

His chest was heaving rapidly up and down. He looked to be in pain, but when his eyes met hers he returned her smile with a lopsided grin.

"Hey," He rasped. "You know, you don't have to cry over me."

Halley supposed it was a mix of both saying goodbye to her father and having almost witnessed Tucker's death. She wiped the lava away and laughed, "I'd never cry over you, dummy."

He chuckled breathlessly only to have his face contort in pain. Halley frowned and looked around. Phil would be on his way soon and it wouldn't be long before James arrived again.

"I've got to get you out of here," She mumbled. In hindsight she was glad that she had six arms to support his body as best as she could when she stood. He audibly groaned when they left the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"'m fine," He slurred.

With another worried glance, she took off. It was short lived however, since five seconds into flight, her arms were coated in blood and it was dripping down her dress. When Halley looked down, Tucker's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she quickly descended.

"Tuck," gently slapped his face, hoping he'd come to. "Can you here me?"

He moaned and hacked up blood.

"Not...gonna," He paused to take several breaths. "'m not gonna make it. Go."

"You're not gonna die, Tucker, you here me?" She yelled. "You can't die. I promised I'd come back to you. That won't work if you die!"

Tucker reached a hand up an cupped her cheek. She didn't even mind the bloody hand print. "You'll...be alright. Without me."

"No, I can't. I won't. My dad, my troops, I can't have you go too."

He brought her head down and kissed her softly. Halley thought it tasted of iron this time. She preferred it when all she could feel were dreams and hope for the future.

"I love you."

She choked on a sob, "I love you too."

His breathing was getting more and more erratic. He didn't have much time and neither did she.

Halley supposed if her father was able to come back from the dead to advise her and her brother, then there was no sense in not believing that an angel would come to her aide now.

"General Butterfly!" A voice called.

Her head shot up and rushing towards her was Beth and one of the senior medics. She had never been more thankful.

The aquatic monster kneeled beside the two and gasped, "Captain Gray?! What happened?"

"I don't know. He tried to take the wand from my brother and he..." She shook her head. "Is he going to be okay?"

The senior medic nudged Beth aside and examined the Captain. "He's lost a lot of blood, but if we can get him somewhere where I can properly treat his wounds, then he just might make it. But Princess," The medic looked up at her. "His chances are very slim."

Halley wasn't aware that she was holding his hand until it twitched in hers. But just as he believed in her, she believed in him. He wouldn't die on her. There was no way.

"I understand. Do what you can."

The medic and her apprentice began to wrap his heavy wounds. Halley heard a distant boom. That couldn't be good.

"You all need to hurry and get as far away from here as possible." The princess told the two.

"General," Beth glances worriedly in the direction of the explosion. "How are we supposed to transport Captain Gray all the way back?"

So there was a fault in her plan. She had carried Tucker for just a few seconds before he almost completely bled out. Sure his wounds were moderately taken care of but there was no way they could make it back to the safe zone.

Halley looked at her blood soaked hands. That was right... In their Butterfly forms, they could open portals. But, Halley realized, that required a level of mastery she wasn't sure she had accomplished yet. Time was rapidly running out. Her eyes shot to her right hands. They were still in the form of the imperfect Butterfly transformation. Years ago, she vaguely remembered loosing control once and being able to raise doors to the underworld. If she was able to combine her powers, maybe she'd be able to lessen their journey.

She stood and raised both of her arms. The General closed her eyes just briefly, remembering a time when she was very young.

Her mother, so beautiful and so powerful, entertained her young daughter with her Butterfly form. She gracefully scooped her daughter up and opened a portal, enticing a flurry of delighted giggles and clapping.

The princess clenched her left and right hands and with a deep breath, and intense concentration, she opened them. The ground shook and then parted. Stairs carved from the stone led down to a shining green portal. Halley let out a sigh of relief. She was extraordinarily lucky today.

"Alright." She looked over to the two treating Tucker. "That portal should lead you somewhere safe."

They nodded and began to slowly lift Tucker. The medics slowly made their way towards the stairs. Halley grabbed Tucker's limp hand.

"Don't let him die on me okay?" She chuckled. In actuality she was terrified, but Tucker wouldn't want her to cry over him.

"We'll do our best, General." Beth smiled.

Halley watched as they made their was through the portal. When they were safely through, she closed it and looked back towards the distance. Now, she could focus on ending this war.

Half of her vision had that same distorted feel to it, notifying her to the fact that, her imperfect form had spread. She had no time to dwell on that now. Instead, she used her power to her advantage and could now sense energy signals. Phil was making his way towards her. Halley took off to meet him halfway, but she sensed something not to far off. Something giving off powerful readings. Quickly, she diverted her path to find the source.

There, wedged in ground was the wand. Halley picked it up, and it transformed from James' to hers. It was odd really. When she grasped the wand's handle after so many years, it felt like a piece of her had been restored.

Not wasting another moment, she took off to meet her brother.

She landed when she spotted a head of familiar pale blue hair. It was safe to say, once she was in front of him, that he had seen better days. Quite frankly, they both had.

Phil looked at the blood she was coated in, with concern.

"It's not mine. Don't worry."

"Your eyes... Does that mean your form is fading?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so. This feels different. Like...Dad." Halley thought back to when he put his hands on top of their heads. "I don't feel like I'll go on a rampage. Not even close. I think Dad helped me with this power." On a sadder not she added, "Like he always has..." She knew the grief hadn't had its full impact yet, but now wasn't the time.

"I know what you mean," Phil mumbled. "I feel...different too."

"We'd better find James." She said.

Phil nodded, "He's that way."

Halley glanced at him, slightly puzzled. She could sense energy but how did Phil know?

Sensing her unspoken question Phil spoke, "I can't explain it really but I've always been able to know where you two were. Like triplet intuition or something, I've never known." He turned as they walked and smiled at her, "I suppose it'll come in handy one last time, right?"

This was tearing him apart inside. She could tell behind the smile. That was _her_ triplet intuition, she supposed.

They came upon a large crater not too long afterwards. Both knew who was at the bottom of it. Halley was confused for a moment. She knew her attack was powerful, but not enough to make this.

At the bottom, James was on all fours, breathing heavily, a strange smoke rising from him.

"What's he doing—"

" _You think that you could defeat me!?_ " James bellowed. "You think that you've won? You haven't. Not by a long shot. You haven't even seen _my real power_."

The smoke thickened and there was a bright flash of light.

"Phil, whatever power Dad unlocked for you, you've got to use it. I've got a feeling this won't be easy." She said, staring gravely at James. Her brother said nothing but stare on at James' transformation.

Their brother began to scream in agony as his transformation took place. His arms turned a deep purple and his shredded gossamer wings were replaced by dragons wings, even more immense and menacing than hers had ever been. Fangs emerged from his teeth and his eyes were glowing a piercing gold.

They both tensed for battle. In her hand, the wand sensed her fighting intent and morphed into a sword. James advanced almost immediately, taking her out. She was able to block his frontal attack with the wand. They stood at odds, with Halley glaring straight into the eyes of the monster, the _true_ monster.

"Now, you'll both die." He hissed.

"We'll see about that," She retorted. Halley slashed him away, "Shooting star cascade!" A bright beam exploded from the wand, but James dodged it like it was nothing.

"Damnit," She cursed.

Her eyes glowed and ignited her sword with green flame. She'd have to try her hand at full frontal combat with whatever James was now.

Powerful. That's what he was. Even more so than he was before.

 _Come on Phil_ , she thought anxiously. _Dad said that only the two of us can defeat him._

James managed to land a good punch directly in her face. Even in her form, she knew her nose was broken at best. James grinned and slowly advanced. Suddenly a an arrow grazed James' cheek. They both looked down and saw Phil drawing another.

James narrowed his eyes and shot down towards him. Halley knew there was no way Phil could survive an attack from their brother.

She conjured up a hand with her aura and grabbed James' leg. Halley swung him away from Phil. She quickly grabbed her brother and took off with him.

"Phil, what's the holdup!?"

"What?" He snapped. "I landed a blow on him didn't I?"

"Look, anyone can shoot an arrow Phil. You told me you felt different. I really need you to help me here."

"What if I don't want to?!"

She looked down at him, "What are you even talking about? Dad gave you power—"

"Dad is gone Halley. I...just can't use it. I just _can't_." He hung his head.

"I know it hurts Phil. I know it does, but Dad gave us this gift because he loves you. He loves all of us. He'd want you to help save the kingdom."

"I—"

She should have expected being shot down. They crashed into the ground, each tumbling in opposite directions.

James landed in front of Phil and glared down at him, "You're no better than she is."

Halley pushed herself upwards and looked between the two. Phil refused to look at James.

"How dare you join the likes of them, brother?" He rumbled. "Those _monsters_."

"In case you hadn't realized," Phil muttered. "You've turned into quite the monster yourself."

"I've been made into this because of _them_." James clamped his hand around Phil's throat. "I was forced to reach this form because of this rebellion. Because of _her_."

"I'm not talking about how you look, James." Phil glared at him.

" _Weak_ ," James spat. "You were always weak. You're no better than any of them. You deserve to die just like all the rest."

Halley, for a second, saw something snap within Phil.

James raised his fist, but when it came down, he was met with nothing but dust and ashes. Halley gasped quietly. He...He had done it.

Phil appeared in a burst of red flames above James and grabbed him tightly. Halley could smell the tears singeing his skin and her heart broke for her brother.

"Just like all the rest, huh?" James thrashed and writhed in his grasp, but Phil didn't let up. "Dad is dead because of _you_. This is your fault. All your fault. I'll make sure you pay."

James' struggle started to weaken and she could tell Phil was draining him. "All this pain was needless. There was so much suffering..." The lava poured down his cheeks. "You're not _ever_ going to hurt anyone else again."

James' fighting spirit spiked and he shook Phil off, breathing heavily at having his energy sapped. With his energy, his form went with it and he was becoming more recognizable.

"You'll...you'll pay for your treachery, brother."

He charged towards him but Phil teleported once again. Giving him nothing but ash. He reappeared next to Halley and they both stared at their brother's backside.

"I...won't ever stop. You won't defeat me."

"We'll see about that." Halley responded.

...

One hour.

The fighting of troops had long ceased and all that was left was to see who emerged victorious from the battle.

Sixty minutes had gone by and they were still fighting. It was funny really, Halley thought. In the past, their arguments usually lasted for hours. She didn't think this would be any different.

The three stood facing each other, breathless, worn to their very cores. She glanced over at Phil. She knew his body couldn't last much longer. Teleportation took more energy than he was trained to give. But still he stood, bow and arrow ready. James' wings were beginning to retract into his body completely. He was spent, but would never admit that.

Halley supposed she was no better. Various cuts and bruises and sprains and dislocations adorned her body. Only determination pushed her onwards.

"I propose a wager." James said surprising both Halley and Phil. "One on one duel."

"And the catch?" Halley raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Nothing but a sword fight."

Halley narrowed her eyes, trying to read what James' plan was. He stared evenly back at her.

"Fine." She clenched her sword and stepped forward.

"Halley, what are you doing?" Phil whispered. "It could be a trap."

Halley stared back at James before turning to Phil again, "Don't worry..." She had an odd feeling about this.

They both stepped up and readied their weapons.

"There does happen to be a catch," James added.

"And that would be?"

"Try not to die."

They fought with alarming speed. James being more proficient at swordsmanship than she was a little intimidating but she had her eye on two things. His energy, which was rapidly dropping, and the sloppiness of his attacks. His logic seemed to dull as well. Sure he had more experience than she did, but he didn't have the strength to follow up with it. He was just scrambling for last resorts.

"James," She said parrying another blow, "Surrender."

"Surrender!?" He growled. "A King never surrenders."

"What and you call yourself a king? You're no king."

She missed his quick blow to her arm. She winced and look down at the gash on her arm. The princess kept at it, focusing intently.

"I'm going to be the best king Mewni has ever seen."

Halley suddenly could see an eager little prince who wanted to be just as great as their father.

She hesitated at striking. James took the opening and slashed at her again. He got one of her horns this time.

 _Focus, Halley_.

She shook her head, trying to clear the images away.

" _I won't let you take that away from me."_

Ten year old James, insisting that he'd be King no matter what.

"I have to James." She responded. "You don't know what's best for Mewni no matter how much you insist upon it. I'm sorry."

" _Halley? What about my dream_?" Six year old James appeared before her. She blinked at him in confusion. The tip of her sword stopped centimeters in front of his forehead.

"How are you—"

Present time James struck out at her, smiling maniacally. He was messing with her. He still had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Wandering grass emersion!" The ground James stood on began to creep up his legs and trap him where he stood.

"Enough!" She hissed at him. Halley had had more than enough pain for one day. This war needed to end.

She drew her sword above her head and before she could swing another vision appeared in front of her.

" _Together forever?" A younger version of her was saying. Her two brothers nodded and put their hands together._

" _Together forever." They repeated._

Tears formed in Halley's eyes and she looked away, "It's not real. _It's not real_." She knew that they were nothing but visions but they were effecting her more than she thought possible.

" _Halley_ ," a familiar voice came. She opened her eyes and saw her mother standing a foot in front of her.

"Allison?" She breathed.

"Come on," Her best friend laughed. "I think your Dad is waiting for us."

"Waiting for us...?" She mumbled. "What are you—"

Allison interrupted, "Halley you've got to tell me all about you and Tucker on the way."

"What about the war?"

Allison tilted her head, "What war?"

"The one James started." Halley insisted. "The one where he's trying to eradicate monsters? Eradicate _us_?"

Allison smiled, "Halley, your mother successfully united monsters and Mewmans decades ago and it couldn't have gone better."

"She _what_?"

"Now _come on_. You're going to be late for your coronation as Queen!"

She looked down at her apparel and noticed the elegant gown she was wearing.

"Me? _Queen_?"

"Come on. Just take my hand and I'll hold your wand."

"Just...take your hand?" She lowered her wand.

Allison extended her slime-tipped hand, warmly inviting her to come along and Halley reached out. All that she had ever wanted in life was just a hand hold away. All she had to do...

As she handed Allison her wand, she caught a glimpse of herself. Her _actual_ self she realized. Her face was bloody, black, and blue, yet in this reality, she had never even gone through any of it. Neither had anyone else.

She sighed. Halley had a responsibility. And that was her duty to her people.

She drove the sword into Allison, shuddering at actually stabbing her best friend. The vision faded and reality was left over.

Her sword, driven right between James' ribs, trembled as the tears fell from her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not able to look at James.

Still in shock, James slowly looked down at the sword and the blood that began to pour.

"How...h-how," He said hoarsely. "could you s-see past my spell?"

"Because James, I know what's best for Mewni. Leaving them to you would be neglectful of my duties as princess."

"You're nothing but a monster," He spat.

" _I'm your sister_. And this kingdom whether I or anyone else likes it or not, is apart of me. I don't care about what you have to say about it anymore."

" _No_! This isn't the end." He squirmed against the blade, only causing more blood to flow from his mouth.

"James, please stop." Halley begged. "You're only hurting yourself."

He cursed, "Don't you dare give me your pity, _monster_."

Halley placed her hands on his temples, "Please James. I don't want it to end like this."

His head hung low and he stopped trying to pull out the quartz blade.

"I...I've always wanted to be king." The emotionally sedated James spoke. "It's been my dream for as long as I can remember."

She heard Phil come and stand beside her.

"We had the same dream, you and I, even if...you didn't realize it. That's...when I started to hate you." He tilted his head back. His now blue eyes were fading.

"James..."

"I've always hated you, Halley. Even...even when we were young and I regarded you as my sister...a little part of me always hated you."

"I don't understand." She mumbled.

"You were...always Dad's...favorite and even though I...admired him more than anyone, I hated...him a little too." He glanced at the ground, his stoic disposition giving away sadness for just a moment. "You know...I didn't even know that he was dead...though I felt nothing when you told me."

Halley dug her nails into her palms.

"Power is all...that's ever mattered to me. I've been filled with...so much hate...since the day I was born. There was...nothing anyone...could do about it either, but feed the flames. Etheria did just that...and I killed her anyways." He coughed long and hard.

"James..." Her voice was no more than a whisper now. "If you'll just stop we could—"

"No. I'll...die here. I won't be...saved by you two. This...is my fate now."

She heard Phil sniff.

"My hatred...has long been justifiable by myself and...I don't regret it." He chuckled bitterly, "I even...hated my own mother...for betraying...her own kind. This is how...I deserve...to go out I...suppose. Brought down by those I...came into this world with...'Punishment.'"

Halley couldn't understand how he was so calm about death, as desperately as he fought against it.

"As these...are my final breaths, I'll...tell you this: I carried...hatred for so many things, so many people, for you two. However...I believe...I...loved you two the most."

" _Shut up_!" She yelled at him. "How can you sit there and lie to us as you're dying?!"

"As...crazy as...it may seem, I can't even...explain it myself. The bond that...we were born with...couldn't...be severed...no matter how hard...I tried. I...realized that not...too long ago. Which...is why I...spared you both."

"You _what_?"

"I...could have...killed you...both...whenever I pleased...but I wasn't...strong enough. I...was weak...just like...the both of you." His chest began to heave unevenly.

"In...life I...was wrong...about one thing," He wheezed. His nearly lifeless eyes shot towards her, "H-Halley...you..."

And just like that their brother was gone.

They all promised once upon a time ago, that they'd stay together forever. That they'd always be a team. She often wished that life would return to innocent promises between siblings.

Halley, Phil, and James, sitting together at the dinner table. Halley, Phil, and James sneaking into the grownups only ball. Halley, Phil and James staying up late to catch the Stump.

Over the years it became Halley. Phil. James. Individuals making their way through life alone. Halley. Struggling to get through it all. Phil. Focusing on his music rather than what was around him. James. Training harder and harder everyday.

It had been a long time but for just a moment it was Halley, Phil, and James. Just like the good old days.

And before the sound of sobbing echoed throughout the forest Halley, Phil, and James, were together again. If only just for a moment.

...

 **Oof, I got a little teary eyed writing this one. One more left! Thank you all so much for coming with me this far! Here's to hoping the last chapter comes out essily!**

 **(Hope there weren't too many flashbacks lol)**


	16. Epilogue

**I was so insanely proud of how this one turned out, I'm glad that it's the last. Just so you know I spared you all from a cringey ending. I really considered doing what I tend to do with the end of most of my stories and make it a song chapter. In the end though, this one's too much of a story for me to do that and didn't want to ruin the flow. So I dunno, listen to "Girl on Fire" after you finish? XD**

 **Happy reading!**

...

 _~10 years later~_

The Butterfly castle.

Empty all except for one. A melody plucked on a ukulele rung throughout the barren halls.

AA ruler stood beside the window, awaiting their visitor.

...

Two cloaked figures walked hand in hand down into the village.

The little girl groaned though it cane out muffled due to the scarf wrapped firmly over her face, "Mommy, why are we walking so far?"

The taller figure glanced down at her daughter and smiled, "We're going on a special trip."

"To where?"

"The the Butterfly Castle."

Another groan, "Why are we going to that dumb place?"

" _Melody Rose..."_ She said in a warning tone.

"Sorry," She muttered. "Can't we just take a carriage instead?"

"I'm sorry, honey but we can't. It won't be that bad. We've done this before, don't you remember?"

Her daughter shook her head.

"Well," The mother said thoughtfully. "I suppose you were still pretty young... But hey," She said noticing her sad expression. "We'll take a lot of breaks on the way okay?"

"I guess so." Melody relented.

The village was bustling with activities. The market was far busier than she remembered. Melody looked on in fascination. She maneuvered her daughter around shouting villagers and mischievous kids. By now though, it was useless, seeing as Melody was captivated with all the hustle and bustle and started to drag her feet.

"How's about we stop for lunch?"

Melody looked up and nodded eagerly, "Can we eat over there?"

She was pointing towards a restaurant with a playground outside.

The mother skeptically examined the place. It definitely wasn't the most ideal location but they _had_ been walking for a while.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

They sat at the outside picnic tables, hoods still covering their heads. When they had begun to order, Melody couldn't seem to concentrate, her attention directed towards the massive playground littered with shrieking children. She handed the waitress their menus and when she looked back, her daughter had slipped away.

Oh no...

She got up and followed her daughter. Melody glanced back and saw her following, "Mommy! Come play with me!"

She couldn't help but smile, "Only for a little bit."

Her daughter dragged her over to the playground and climbed up to the slide.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at me!"

"I'm looking," She chuckled, also noticing how a few of the other children were now looking on at her daughter, who had taken to the tallest slide no one seemed to be brave enough to go on. Melody launched herself down the slide and was ultimately catapulted into the dirt.

She was immediately at her side helping her daughter up, "Melody? Honey are you alright?!"

Her rambunctious daughter fell into a fit of giggles, "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

The other kids began to crowd around her, marveling at her recovery. Melody smiled at them and stood, pulling her scarf down. Her mother instantly panicked, shoving her daughter's fallen hood back on and scooping her up.

"Mommy!" The little girl protested as she was being carried away. "Put me down! I wanna go back!"

"Melody Rose," She said sternly. "I told you the rules and what were they?"

Melody crossed her arms and pouted, "Don't take off the scarf."

"That's right. We're not at home anymore, so it's important that you follow the rule."

"The rule is stupid and the scarf is itchy!" She grumbled.

The mother placed her daughter at their table, "It doesn't matter. Eat so we can get going."

Melody crossed her arms and said nothing. Halley sighed, looking towards the castle in the distance.

...

Melody seemed to be angry with her for some time. After lunch, Halley offered to get them ice cream, but Melody refused, stomping away.

"Sweetheart, I know you're angry with me. I know you really wanted to play with those kids but... I really want you to be safe. There's nothing more important to me than that okay?"

"But Mommy," She looked up. "Why can't I take my scarf off?"

"It's... a little too complicated for me to explain right now. I will tell you one day though."

"Promise?" Her pink eyes stared at her expectantly.

"Yes, I promise." She looked up. "Hey look, we're just about there."

"Mommy," Melody grabbed her hand again. "I don't get it. Why did we walk all the way here?"

"Don't you want to see the Butterfly Castle?"

Her daughter seemed to think for a moment, "I guess so."

Stepping up to the drawbridge, Halley laughed, "What do you mean, 'I guess'? You know not everyone gets to visit the Butterfly Castle. You should be honored."

Melody shrugged, "Why do we get to visit then?"

"Well—" Halley began. The drawbridge opened, cutting her off. Before it could even lower itself completely, her brother appeared in a burst a flame before them, wasting no time to tightly embrace his sister. It was hard for her not to feel a bit emotional. It had been ages since they had last seen each other and uniting once again seemed to be rejuvenating for the both of them.

"I'm glad you came," He said into her shoulder.

Halley smiled, "It was no problem, Phil."

Her brother looked down and grinned at Melody, who retreated behind her mother's leg.

"Long time no see, Melody! How are you?"

Her daughter fiddled with the fabric of her cloak.

"Melody, you remember Uncle Phil don't you?"

"Sorta..." She mumbled.

Phil swung the ukulele attached to his back around and strummed. He kneeled down to Melody's level.

"Maybe you'll remember the song I wrote for you when you last came," He played a chord. "A melody, for my Melody." With another strum, he conjured up a butterfly that flew around and landed on her finger. Melody beamed, "Woah! You can do magic like Mommy!"

"I'm not nearly as good as your mom. See," He held out his ukulele. "I kind of broke the wand a while ago. Your mother would've never let anything like that happen. She's _super_ responsible." Phil glanced up at Halley.

Halley smiled and shook her head.

"Well," he clapped his hands together. "Why don't we head inside?" Phil turned back to Melody, "Care for a royal escort?" The little girl made no hesitation to climb on her uncle's back. Melody let out an excited giggle as she and the King disappeared in a puff of red fire.

Halley shook her head once more and followed the echo of her daughter's sporadic laughter to the inside of the castle.

Returning to the Butterfly Castle always made Halley feel a flurry of emotions. Most of them, unfortunately, weren't exactly positive. She shook the chill away and pushed onward into her childhood home. Halley stood there in the hall, taking it all in. It had been over a year since she had last visited and before that, she had stayed away for 8 years. Visiting now though was just a bit more bearable with Phil having almost renovated the entire castle so it was almost unrecognizable. His way of coping, she thought with a sigh. Still, under all the coats of paint and new fixtures, this was and would always be her home. Whether she liked it or not.

Phil appeared beside her, engaging with Melody in conversation. It was as if the two had been the best of friends and hadn't really met just a few minutes ago. That was Halley's daughter for you. He let the little girl down and kneeled towards her.

"I've gotta talk with your mom for a little bit but as soon as we're done, I promise we can continue, okay?" He rose and called out, "Glossyrick!"

At the Butterfly's call, the blue being appeared before the three.

"Oh, it's been a while, Halley." The blue being nodded in her direction.

Halley nodded towards her old mentor, "Hello to you too, Gloss."

"Hey, Glossyrick, I have a meeting with Halley I need to intend so could you entertain Melody for a while?"

The five year old shrank against her uncle's leg. Phil put a hand on her head, "Don't worry. Glossy doesn't bite. He's actually quite a lot of fun once you get to know him."

Melody hesitantly stepped forward and eyed the magical being. The latter seemed to do the same, "I don't recall being a babysitter, your Highness. But," he glanced lazily up to the two adults, "I suppose I'll do it. As a favor to Halley since she treated me _far_ better than you do."

The two triplets chuckled at his sarcasm and watched as he led the intrigued Melody down the hall.

"So," Halley gave her brother a side glance. "What's this about a meeting?"

His jovial expression suddenly faded and was replaced by a serious one. _And there it was_ , Halley frowned herself.

"I have to talk to you," He almost muttered, still not facing her. Without another word he began to walk and Halley trailed behind him. She noticed, with a wave of sadness, the black sash he wore.

She began, "Phil—"

"Ever since Mom died," he mumbled. "I've tried so hard to just... keep going. For once in my life I've been struggling to do that."

Halley sighed. She wasn't sure why she continued to believe, given all the tragedy that ensued over the past decade, that Phil would remain untouched. She supposed she wanted him to be her optimistic brother no matter how old they got, no matter what tragedies they faced. She felt guilty for thinking so.

Her brother laughed, but wasn't that bright, bubbly laugh that resonated throughout her childhood, the one that sounded so much like Mom's. It was bitter, laden with so much _pain_. Sure her brother would put on theatrics for the kingdom and his niece, but behind closed doors and with his last remaining family member, his true countenance showed.

"I guess that's not what Mom would've wanted," he had chuckled.

"It's okay to grieve Phil. It's only natural—"

"I _know_ that Halley. I'm just so _so_ tired of grieving. My mother, father, and brother are dead. I've really tried Halley, for years to find closure, and after so long...I've only found one solution."

Rather than telling her what it was, he stopped at two tall doors. With a glow of the music notes on his cheeks, the doors opened.

The Grandma Room, Halley recognized.

Portraits of the Butterfly royal family lined the walls, each having a stone engraving below it. Her eyes instantly flew to one in particular.

Star Butterfly. Probably the most powerful Queens Mewni would ever see. Her mother. So beautiful and brave. Halley had her eyes, she'd been told. Those kind, determined eyes that saw to the restoration of a kingdom after the war as much as she could. Grief had taken her life in the end, never truly getting over the deaths of her husband and son. Halley reached up and twisted her hair. It was shorter now. She and her mother had never cut their hair. Halley only doing so in an attempt to be just as beautiful as her. After her passing a little over a year ago, keeping it long just didn't feel right. It stopped right above her shoulders but she constantly found herself fiddling with it. As she pulled at her short tresses, her hand began to tremble.

"I've never seen myself as king," Phil spoke up. "It was always supposed to be either you or James."

Halley noted the hint of spite in his voice. He was right though. Phil was never meant to be king. He was always supposed to be that carefree spirit who made everyone smile. War and tragedy had changed him.

"I suppose," he walked to the end of the room. "Fate said otherwise."

The enchanted candles lit themselves at their arrival. One single portrait towered in front of them, though it displayed three people.

On the far right was James. _The Iron King_ , the crumbling inscription read in a fading purple glow. On the far left was Phil. His stone column read, bright red and gleaming: _Philharmonic the Harmonious_. His portrait consisted of him and his trusty violin playing music for all the people of Mewni, and simultaneously spreading peace given the happy expressions of the people. In the center was her portrait, that took Halley aback. She had never been Queen. How was it that her portrait was being constructed?

 _Halley the Loyal,_ the words glimmered green as she read them.

 _Mewman, monster, born was she_

 _A princess—_ Queen _she may be_

 _Rejected, scorned, and hated_

 _This was what she was fated_

 _Faced with trials no one could bear_

 _Amongst her family their was a tear_

 _For her kingdom she fought_

 _And in the end they were taught_

 _That no better could be seen_

 _Than Halley the Loyal Queen_

The tapestry had yet to be completed, about halfway done, like someone had just stopped making it. It was the same with James' yet the end of his portrait was brittle and looked as if it were gradually crumbling away much like his stone column. If she looked closely she could see tiny strands of magic weaving themselves together, lengthening Phil's tapestry.

"I don't understand..." She breathed.

"The war," the king spoke. "Not only were you a General but, believe it or not, a Queen as well."

The damn war. A portrait of her brother, whom she had killed, staring down at her. All these things she tried to avoid thinking about. Halley still woke up with nightmares sometimes, which was why she couldn't accept the role of Queen all those years ago.

She was trembling. Somehow it seemed that all the portraits were piercing her skin with their glares, James' being the most prominent. For a moment true anguish engulfed her. She had no right to be in this room. Not among her ancestors who had accomplished so much. She had forsaken the throne, failed her kingdom, killed her brother.

Tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes. Phil seemed to be saying something, but Halley could hear nothing except her thought's poisonous whisperings.

"I-I'm sorry," She quivered. She was so sorry. She had failed them all. Phil. Her mother. James. Grandma Moon. Everyone.

Arms around her leg. Small yet firm. Halley blinked herself out of her trance and looked down. Her daughter was staring up at her, concern etched onto her features.

"Mommy?" Melody asked. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

A glance towards Phil and he looked worried too. Halley put on a grin for her daughter, "Nothing's wrong honey. Mommy's just...been away from home too long. That's all. Where's Glossyrick?"

"We were playing hide and seek but I got kinda lost and found you here."

With a small laugh, Halley stroked Melody's hair, "Well what do you say we go find him, huh?"

"Yeah!"

The former princess looked over at her brother who in turn was looking...hesitant.

...

Halley sat with her head in her hands, staring at her daughter as she played with the tea set Phil had gifted her with. They were in the garden, mainly so Halley could just...think.

She and Melody were covered as there were still a few lingering groundskeepers here and there. Halley rubbed at two of her eyes, not able to get past the words that her brother had spoken to her.

" _I'm...stepping down from the throne._ "

She had known all this that he wasn't suited for king. Phil had taken over about three years ago when their mother fell ill and he'd done a wonderful job but it just wasn't _Phil_. With the burdens he had to bear, another being added after the death of their beloved mother, Halley supposed she had known that it was only a matter of time. And yet for all these years she had selfishly hidden away, neglecting her duty to Mewni. If Phil were to step down then the throne was essentially up for grabs. Recovery from the civil war was still going on, along with a number of reforms to the kingdom. Mewni couldn't take potential anarchy.

" _I want_ you _to step up Halley, or at least think about it. I know it's a lot to ask from you so I understand if you don't want to do this_."

 _Her_ as Queen of Mewni. She clenched the sides of the bench, only to let go almost immediately. The smell of scorched wood would most likely draw attention towards her. She was an adult now. She should've been able overcome the fears from her childhood. The fears that Mewni wouldn't accept her. Halley glanced at her daughter. She couldn't let Melody go through that.

"Hey, Mel?" Halley called. Melody looked up. "Come here for a second."

She did as she was told and walked over to her mother. Halley held her face in her hands, moving the scarf that covered the lower half. Melody Rose, her sunshine. The day she was born had been one of the greatest moments of Halley's life. Coral colored eyes that sparkled whenever amused, so much wavy, long hair that Halley found herself having trouble cutting it all and it compromised by falling in sandy brown tresses around her daughter's round face. Brown tridents were her cheekmarks; to represent the strong spirit that was so evident within her.

Halley intertwined their fingers and lit flames around her hands. Melody was easily able to manipulate the flames she created while not being able to conjure up her own just yet. It was just a warming gesture between mother and daughter, helping to give her some ease of thought.

No, Melody was not given any horns, or third eye, or tail even. Just some harmless fangs was all Halley could see from her side of the gene pool. Still, it caused her much worry when they were in new places. Halley lived with the constant fear that her daughter would smile and receive screams as a response; children could be so cruel, Halley knew all to well. She would do anything to protect her from that. Taking Phil's place would put her up on a pedestal and if Mewni still contained the hate it once had, if she had to choose between Mewni and the safety of her child— well, there wouldn't even be a choice to be made really.

But still she had told him, before he had to depart for an actual meeting he had, "I'll think about it."

...

It was nearing sunset when mother and daughter finally arrived home. Although Halley was deep in thought the entire way, she could tell a whole day's worth of walking had had its toll on the both of them. Maybe she should have taken up Phil's offer for a carriage. Entering the little village she called home, she was glad of her decision. This place didn't need to be touched by the hand of the kingdom. It was one of the only places that Halley felt absolutely comfortable. It was a community that had settled a few miles outside the capital after the war. Monster and Mewman alike lived in harmony as one— here it was just Mewmans. As far as anyone was concerned the "monsters" were born and raised in Mewni therefore they were as much Mewman as anyone else.

She greeted people on the sidewalks as they made their way home. Melody chatted happily with a few of the store vendors they passed, ever the social butterfly. Yes, it truly was nice here. These people were like her family. Most had dutifully served her during the time of the war and felt all the better settling down and raising their families near their beloved general.

Halley smiled contentedly as her mind ceased its chaotic churning. This little paradise she had found assisted with that. She felt Melody's hand leave her own and she had to smile.

"Hope!" Her daughter squealed. Melody flew into the arms of the young woman making her way out of a small shop.

"Hi Melody!" She hugged the young girl back before looking at Halley. "How was your trip?"

"Real good!" Melody answered instead. "Even though it was far, I had lotsa fun with Uncle Philly."

"Is that so?" Hope eyed the exhausted looking Halley. She shrugged dismissively and grinned widely at her instead, "How's packing going?"

"Eh, alright," Hope smiled sheepishly. "I'm a little nervous."

"Hope, you'll be fine, I know it." The young woman was to begin her work with her sister Ginger soon. The two were beginning their careers in inter-dimensional affairs, and Halley couldn't think of anyone better to officially start this branch in Mewni than Hope. She had grown so much from the little girl Halley had met in the snowy village all those years ago. She had retained her loving, caring nature and increased it exponentially as time went on. War had done nothing but spur her on and with she and her sister's determination, they would help Mewni bring peace to all dimensions. It wasn't a very known job at the moment. In fact she had been working with Phil to expand the career, given the successful efforts of one of her own, she thought with a smile.

"I won't hold you too long, Hope. Melody and I have had a bit of a day but please, stop by before you leave."

"Of course I will," the girl nodded.

They parted ways and Halley couldn't help but feel a touch of pride as she walked down the street. That is until it turned to apologetic embarrassment.

People walking her way had their ears covered, she smiled at them apologetically and she and Melody pushed on towards home.

The sound was almost glass shattering when they entered their home. Melody groaned, covering her ears and heading upstairs. As soon as Halley was able to get the door shut, the source of the noise came hurling towards her, a bright yellow ball of flame. It launched itself into her arms and sobbed into her neck.

"Hi, buddy," Halley rubbed her son's back. "Sweetheart, whats the matter?"

The three year old didn't answer, only wailed loudly.

"He's been at it for a while. I can't seem to get him to tell me what's wrong." A voice came.

Halley didn't look up, consolingly bouncing her son, "Storm, honey, what's wrong? Can you tell Mommy?"

"H-Head," he managed to splutter.

Halley extinguished his flames and parted his blonde locks. On both side of his head, small bumps were beginning to form. She touched them ever so slightly, only to cause another round of hollering.

"I think his horns are coming in," She told her husband.

"You could've told me that, bud," Tucker playfully poked at his stomach. Storm only sniffled and whimpered pitifully in her arms.

"It'll be okay," Halley soothed. She waved her hand over his head, ensuring him some relief with a spell she'd cast. Halley allowed her son time to calm down and finally looked up at her husband. He smiled and kissed her forehead, which always landed on her third eye (she didn't particularly mind it though).

"How was your day?" He asked.

Halley shook her head, notifying him it was a discussion for later, "How was yours?"

"I'm happy to report that the representatives in dimension GXV-47 were ecstatic to finally meet Storm and are wondering when you and Melody will pay a visit."

She smiled. Her husband. The love of her life. Tuck. After the war, she had helped him recover from the injuries he sustained and one thing led to another and somehow they were dating and then living together and she looked up and he was proposing to her. Four years into their marriage, Melody Rose came along, and two years after that, Storm. They had made her so happy. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine being where they were now.

Tucker had made a name for himself after the war, becoming the first unofficial ambassador of Mewnian inter-dimensional relations, she always told people with pride. It was perfect for him. She was more than happy that her husband had found his role in life. Thinking of Phil's words, she frowned a bit. If she accepted, there was no telling how this would affect his work and if he was still able to retain the relationships he had formed with other dimensions and—

Halley took a deep breath, realizing she was getting a little warm. She gave her son and husband reassuring smiles as two pairs of hazel eyes stared at her with a touch of concern.

Later that evening, they all sat on the couch, engulfed in some movie the kids had wanted to watch. Ten minutes in and, as expected, they were out. Storm clung on to Halley, discomfort still ailing the poor boy and Melody laid across her father's lap, drool finding its way into his leg. Tucker chuckled when making this discovery. He lightly ruffled their daughter's hair. Halley felt a slight clench of her heart at the gesture.

"Looks like she's out for good, huh?" Tucker glanced over at Halley, who could barely pull as much as a smile.

"Hey," he mumbled. "What's wrong?"

Her hand trembled slightly as she stroked her son's hair, "Phil's leaving...He's stepping down as king. He wants me to be queen."

"Hal..."

Her voice started to shake, "I-I don't know what to do. It's been so long. What would the people of Mewni think? For all they know I ran off. Surely they won't accept me. I know they won't accept me a-and the kids—"

Tucker stopped her hyperventilating with a firm grab to her shoulder. She looked at him, eyes wide in panic.

"Hal, calm down. Take a deep breath. It's going to be okay."

"But what if it's not!? Mewni loves Phil. They aren't just going to let him leave! But he can't do this anymore," her voice was rising. "He knows it, I know it— I've _known_ it. Eclipsa's sake I'm such a bad sister—"

Melody and Storm woke up simultaneously. The elder rubbed at her eyes and blinked up at her parents who had frozen.

"What's going on, Daddy?"

As always Tucker was smooth in his reassuring response, "Nothing, Mellie Bell. Only that you two are going to bed. It's getting late."

"No!" She whined. "I wanna stay up!"

"Wanna stay up!" Storm echoed.

Halley furtively wiped at her eyes before smiling at her children. (She was sure even they could tell it was fake.)

"That's right. You've both had a long day and if you want to see Hope off in the morning, you need your rest."

Both of her children gave drowsy mumbles in response. Tucker and Halley exchanged a glance one of part amusement and one of "We're going to talk about this later." They carried the kids upstairs to their rooms. Storm was already fast asleep and sucking on his hand. She smiled tenderly, not minding all of the toddler slobber that would indubitably cover her shoulder. She kneeled at his bedside for a little while after putting him down. Her head rested on her arms, lightly stroking the bumps forming on his head.

Storm, almost the exact opposite of his sister. He was very sensitive and painfully shy, but, Halley noted with warmth, he was such a kindhearted little boy and already very powerful for his age. They barely went a week without Storm combusting and lighting everything in his path in a haze of golden flame. In that way, he reminded her of her mother. Even down to the blonde hair he inherited. He was one of her precious treasures and Halley didn't know what she'd do if he ever got hurt. Sighing, she got up and kissed his cheek, which adorned a pink cloud.

In the next room over, Tucker had obviously been suckered into reading Melody a story. Halley leaned against the doorframe, smiling to herself as Tucker put on a whole show for the five year old. When it finally came to an end, Halley came over and sat on the edge of Melody's bed.

"You've got your story. Now it's time for bed, Mel."

"Okay," she sighed. The young Butterfly looked up at her mother, "Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

She fiddled with her sheets, "I thought the castle was fun."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah... I wanna go back, but..."

"But?"

"It made you sad, so I guess I don't..."

Halley sighed, "Melody, it wasn't anything really. It had just been a while since I'd been home. Wouldn't you be sad if you hadn't been home for a long time?"

"Yeah," she reasoned. "You're right."

"Well good night, kid." Tucker pecked her forehead and Halley squeezed her blanketed foot.

Arms wrapped around herself, Halley exited the room with her husband and they stood in the dark hallway.

"Hal." He said, and it was just enough for her to completely breakdown. Being aware that her children's rooms were only two feet away, she was just sniffling, an almost futile attempt to cover up her tears. Being together for over 10 years, Tucker knew his wife and the glowing lava that fell to the floor only assured him of the fact. He drew her into his chest and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Somehow before she realized it, he had maneuvered them into their bedroom. Halley let go of his torso and turned away from him, wiping at her eyes.

"Hal—"

"I don't know what to do," her voice quivered. "I really don't know what to do, Tucker. I'm so scared."

He hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her head, "Hal, just talk to me."

"I almost couldn't go through with going today. I almost turned around and took Melody back home, but I said to myself, 'she needs to know this part of our family.' I told myself I'd explain why mommy only has one horn, why daddy has that 'humongous' scar on his face, that thing that happened years ago that no one can seems to be able to talk about. But I couldn't." She clenched her fists. "Like always I just smiled and said 'It's nothing honey.' And I know my brother has been suffering, I know it's my responsibility yet I forced him to do this for years until it almost broke him. I can barely even recognize him anymore, my own brother. The only member of my immediate family that I have left..."

Tucker took a deep breath before beginning, "Look, Halley, you have gone through so much, more than anyone will ever know. In the end it's your decision, and yours alone."

She knew that of course. In her heart she knew she just had to do it, but there were people who'd be effected if she accepted the position.

"What...do you think I should do?"

"It's not about me."

"But it is," she insisted. "I'll be uprooting my entire life and that includes you."

He was silent and she figured that he didn't want this for them. For the kids. Her grip on his arms tightened and he seemed to come up from thought.

"If you want my opinion," he turned her around. "I think you should do it."

"What?" Halley looked up and he was smiling at her. "I...Tuck this is serious."

"I know that. Honey look, the thing is, you're an amazing leader. For Moon's sake you became a war general when you were sixteen. _Sixteen_. And you were pretty damn good at it too. We _won_. I think maybe you don't know this, but you want to go back."

" _What_? What makes you say that?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You served on the 'Mewnian Royal Council' a position you created to help your mother restore the kingdom. You know this stuff by heart, and if the last 10 years are any proof, you enjoy it. So, I think you should do it."

"Well...what about your job?"

"Hal, if you're worried about me you shouldn't be. If anything you becoming queen means that my job will be more effective."

"Tucker, you know that you'll be king right? Would you be up to that?"

"I...don't know really, but if it came down to it, you know I'd do anything for you."

The statement should have brought her some solace but in all honesty, it troubled her. He had always been so accommodating to her needs. When they got married, she knew that he'd wanted kids and he expressed it often, but he knew how sensitive she was about sex in any form and waited _years_. Just for her. But with their vows, they promised to be a team. That meant the needs of the other was always considered. No exceptions. He seemed to realize this and amended his statement, "It's just that I've never even thought of being any type of ruler. What training do I have that qualifies me? Do I need training? I just... It's a big responsibility and if you're willing to take up the helm then I guess we'll just have to get each other through it."

The former heir considered his words. They'd always gotten each other through the toughest of times. The trauma of war, the physical scars of battle, and just about everyday for over a decade. Halley had truly found her eternal partner in life and she took comfort in that fact as they ended the discussion for the night.

There was _so_ much to think about. Her people, her family, the life she'd leave behind, the life she'd arrive to if she accepted. These thoughts rattled through her mind as she lay awake on Tucker's chest. Focusing on the irregular rise and fall of his chest— he'd received a respiratory injury in the war— didn't lull her to sleep as it usually did so she was left to deal with a decision that had to be made.

Mewni. Her home. The castle she was raised in. Where she once thought she was normal a lifetime ago. Then she was introduced to the world and it was cruel and cold, _especially_ if you were different. Unfortunately princesses weren't excluded from ridicule and the bulk of her childhood had been nothing but pain... Going back would just be a reminder of that. And what if... what if the world sunk its sharp, cruel talons into her children, her precious treasures? She couldn't bear the thought.

Halley had to give Mewni credit though. So much had changed since she had last been. Since after the war.

The war, her brother.

She still had nightmares about it. About them both. James. It was thanks to him that she could lie like this with her husband. After their battle she'd realized he'd chopped off one of her horns. No matter what, it wouldn't grow back. It was just a stump on the side of her head that she'd cover with a prosthetic when out and about. It was funny really. Her father told her that their horns were indestructible — to her 13 year old dismay— and James was the only one to be able to defy that rule. It was poetic in a sense, she thought. Her scars, like her horn, she was afraid, would never truly heal. They'd always be there and Halley had learned that it wasn't such a bad thing. They were painful, yes. Sometimes so much so that she couldn't get out of bed, but they made her all the better a leader as she led the little county that she resided in. Her scars were everywhere, one being her own daughter.

 _Melody_ , her best friend had said one day. _If I had a little girl, I'd want her to be named Melody. It's such a pretty name. What about you?_

As tribute, she promised that she'd name her first daughter Melody. Somewhat of an apology, the emotionally temperamental mind of a young woman six months pregnant with her first child led her to believe. As her moods settled and she was able to think clearly, she realized why she decided to do what she did. She loved her best friend, _admired_ her. Allison was one of the best people Halley had ever met in her life and out of love— _not guilt_ — she'd named the wailing bundle of joy she'd held in her arms Melody Rose. Her daughter was a fantastic little being that Halley loved with all her heart. Just watching her grow had been so unbelievably rewarding it almost brought her to tears.

 _Harmony_ , Halley answered that day. _If I had a daughter I'd name her something pretty like that_. She'd had a long slew of names for a daughter that she might've had, but as they lay in the grass away from everyone— _away from the Mewmans_ — one thing strung through her mind in that moment. A wish perhaps. It had been long forgotten until she became pregnant with Storm. She still liked the name and almost used it had it not been for the gender and utter likeness to her mother of the little boy.

Some scars, in their own strange ways, could be good things. It was the bad ones that troubled her. The ones that made her wake up in an inconsolable, hysterical frenzy.

 _It's alright Halley, it really is. You were so young when it all happened_. People had told her. That didn't make the events any better. That didn't make her unsee all the horrors of war. Didn't make her feel any less horrible when her children gazed at their trembling mother with that distinct look of confusion that tipped the edge of fear before Tucker snatched them up, insisting that a favorite show of theirs had to be on. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she went back. Would it be worse going right back to where it all started?

She wasn't aware when she had fallen asleep only that she was suddenly dreaming. Halley was in no way a stranger to dreams and approached this one cautiously. She didn't recognize where she was but saw a person up ahead. She knew who it was, just by his stance. Ever portraying regality and poise. That was her triplet. Halley had had dreams about him before, sometimes they were back on the battlefield fighting again, other times she was killing him. Over and over again. Those were the worst. Those were the ones that bound her in bed for hours. There was something inside her however telling her that this was different. She felt more aware. So she walked. Her brother was standing at the mouth of some cave and, as far as Halley could see, overlooking vast emptiness. Once beside him she noticed his eyes were fixed on this emptiness, eyes glazed over. Before she could do anything, he spoke, catching her off guard.

"So. You've finally come."

She didn't respond.

"Not going to say anything?"

She blinked, "I...What is all this?"

"My fate. 'Cursed to live my life over and over again for all eternity.' Better than being burned alive on loop. To some extent at least."

"Live your life over again?"

"While you can only see nothingness I presume, I see everything I lived through. Each time details become much more distinct, my vision so much clearer."

Halley decided that he still sounded like the raging idealist he died as.

"I failed in the end it seems."

"I told you you would."

He shrugged, "Maybe. Mother took over I'm guessing? With you not being able to take the crown after you so ruthlessly murdered your own triplet."

"How dare you—"

"Don't bother," he dismissed. "I'm not in the mood for an argument. You were sent here for a reason now talk. Humor me with what Mewni has become."

She narrowed her eyes at him before continuing, "Phil is king now."

He scoffed, " _He's_ king? I bet Mewni is in shambles."

"Phil is a great king," Halley snapped.

"Oh I bet he is," James responded dubiously.

"He was better than any king you were."

Ignoring the insult, James' eyebrow rose, "' _Was_?'"

Realizing her slip up, Halley inwardly cursed herself.

"Is our dear brother having second thoughts?"

"It's only because of you and the damage you caused to everyone. Phil has gone through so much pain and it's all your fault."

"'All my fault?' If I recall, you were next in line. Not him. Comet knows Phil was never any king and he'd never take the crown on his own accord. This all seems to be pointing in your direction."

Of course she knew that. Although they had all come to terms with it she still felt guilty.

"He's leaving the throne soon," She muttered.

"So it's all anarchy from there I see."

"No, it's not," She growled. James still had a way of working her nerves. "I—"

" _You_? Taking over? You're stupider than I thought if you think they're going to let you of all people take over and not to mention out of nowhere."

"I haven't even decided yet you ass."

"That's surely not a way for a queen to speak—"

" _Shut up_!" She yelled. "After all these years you still don't understand that I _won_. That you were _wrong_. Things are far better without you. People are happy. _I'm happy._ Villages across the kingdom can live peacefully without the threat of being raided and killed by your legion of racists!"

"What and you think that you're some savior? What about Phil who's never wanted to rule? What about our mother who was probably to weak to even—"

" _Don't you dare say another word about my mother_ ," she hissed. "She fought tirelessly to undo the mess you created. Her own son. She was an excellent queen and I'll kill you if you say another word about her."

"I'm already dead," He commented offhandedly.

They stood in silence, Halley slowly cooling down— she was only slightly aware that she had rose into the air, body aflame— and James, haven't changed his pose, looking off into the distance.

"I do have one question," Halley broke the silence hanging between them. This question had haunted her for years. She had to know. "The day you died—"

"The day you killed me."

"—you said that you were wrong about one thing. What was it?"

"I hardly even remember what you're talking about."

"Bullshit. You've seen your entire life play before your eyes right down to the end and I know you. You don't admit to being wrong."

"I was under your spell—"

" _James_."

He didn't respond immediately. He stood, unwavering for a few minutes, seemingly contemplating how he should answer.

"I despise you, I hope you know that."

"You made that pretty clear."

"Yet I can't help but hold some love for you as well. I've tried time and time again to shed those bonds to no avail. Over the years, time and time again I cut you down and you lost and I won. Every time. In our final battle though... it was different. I cut you down but you didn't lose. You weren't that stupid little kid who'd let every little thing get to her. You were a real adversary which is why, I think, I spared you."

"You said it yourself James. You didn't spare me. You lost."

He ignored her statement, "I was wrong about this: you. I never once believed you would change. But you did. I don't regret the decisions I made. No matter how many times they show me my life, I only see more reason behind my actions. So," he shrugged. "For all eternity I suppose I will bear the burden of failure and you Halley may live knowing that you truly did win, and I can admit that you were a worthy adversary in the end."

James admitting failure was a sight she'd never ever think she'd behold but here she was. Ten years after her brother's death and he had finally said it.

"What else has been going on above ground while I've been gone?" He inquired.

She started almost, in her dreamlike state of mind, to answer him. But no, she told herself. He could never know. He didn't have the right to know about the life she had created for herself. His niece, his nephew, his brother in law. Off limits.

"I'm happy now." Was all she said.

Her brother didn't bother to glance back at her but nodded in acknowledgment. Halley turned and walked away, not sure where exactly she was going but she had received all the closure she needed from James.

"Halley," James barked suddenly. His voice sounded far away, muffled. She supposed the dream was fading. "I didn't die for the crown to be taken by just anyone."

With that her eyes snapped open. Filtered sunlight spilled through the drawn curtains. The space underneath her was empty. Halley stretched her arms before lying on her back. She could hear the sounds of a tv program from the living room and the laughter of her family. By the hint of cinnamon she detected in the air, she supposed Tucker was making breakfast. She just couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She was so unbelievably happy with what they had. Her beautiful wonderful family.

The Butterfly took a moment to revel in her comfort. The fan turning above her created a pleasant coolness in the room and contrasted wonderfully with the warm space her husband left her. She opened her eyes once more at the sound of fluttering paper. Looking up at the wall behind her bed, she saw the various art projects done by none other than the Butterfly-Lucitor-Greys children (to them though, all they knew is that they were the Greys). She did feel a touch of sadness at that fact. In the corner of each in paint or crayon or marker was a sloppily signed signature of what looked like "MRG" and "SG." Instead of focusing on the lack of initials she gazed fondly at the paint splatters, glitter "masterpieces," and what she generously assumed was a replica of their family made entirely out of corn kernels that had gradually made their way onto she and Tucker's pillows or in their hair as time went on.

Her life as a mother was messy indeed but did she regret it? No. Not for a second. She was happy. Right then and there. As her eyes flew to a heart, written on slightly scorched paper, with the words "We love you Mommy," Halley knew that whatever she chose, they'd find happiness. They'd be together after all and to Halley, that was all that mattered.

...

It took quite a few months to get everything prepared. There was the talk they had to have with the kids, explaining that they were moving to a new, much bigger house and things were going to be a bit different. After enduring several long, especially _loud_ tantrums from Storm insisting he liked where they were. He liked all his toys. Where were his toys gonna go, and then one from Melody because her brother was doing it, why not her too, they were finally able to get them at least semi-onboard. Then Phil visited and given that he was one of the most fun visitors they had, Melody and Storm were practically bursting to get to this new place. She had her doubts from time to time but with Tucker and Phil and everyone else she held dear there for her, she was able to go through with it. And when the final day came, Halley and Tucker approached the coronation hand in hand, ready to take on whatever trials Mewni brought them. Good or potentially not so good. The reception of the new royal family was frankly better than anticipated. The population was much more diverse and tolerant these days and even though that was what she fought so hard for years prior, she couldn't help but be surprised by the beauty of it all.

Later on, as she and her family were traversing the kingdom and monster and Mewman alike— no it was just _Mewmans_ now— came up to them, absolutely beaming, and drowning in awe and fascination. Little girls wanting to play with Melody, who made the perfect little princess. Adults cooing at Storm (who always had his face tucked away into she or her husband's chest where he was often held) and commenting how cute his little horns were. Citizens of all kinds asking them questions, voicing their concerns with the utmost respect laced in their voices, it was so surreal and almost exciting. Halley's grip on her husband's arm tightened and a wide grin suddenly stretched across her face. Tucker finished speaking and once the citizen bowed and walked away, he looked down at her in bemusement.

"What?" He chuckled at her smiling.

All she could do was shake her head. He was an amazing king, despite his initial doubt. So full of charisma and charm, words never failed him. It was no wonder half the population had a crush on him. It was good , she wrote to Phil once, that Tucker wasn't lacking in the looks department or else Mewni's population of teenage girls would just about riot to get a certain blue-haired heartthrob back on the throne. One more factor that led to this being a quite smooth transition of power. They were doing quite well, to her utter relief and pride. Mewni was a different place with different people who were much kinder than she'd ever imagined.

On their way home as a couple approached them almost in tears, bowing before them and explaining just how grateful they were and how they made Mewni a better place, she knew that this was where she wanted Melody, Storm, and the soon to be newest edition of their family to grow up. With so much happiness and light that it far outweighed the bad.

And, as Halley watched the couple head back towards the kingdom, practically radiating _harmony_ , she knew just the name for the baby.

...

 **And she's done!**

 **Thank you all so very much for being there to support me and this story. I know that I have grown from writing this and I have you all to thank! A special thanks to KaliiAnn and Leopurda for always supplying me with wonderful reviews and thanks to all of you other readers as well. Taking out the time to read this means the world to me. But a big portion of this has to go to thestarfan18 on Tumblr who gave me the permission to write this. I know that things happened and she doesn't post anymore but I want to thank her for putting her heart and soul into her AU and giving me the opportunity to make an AU out of that. (If you followed her art, you might know that my story differed a bit from hers.) Once again, I thank everyone for coming along on this journey with me and it truly has been a pleasure.**

 **Your dedicated writer,**

 **HD-V**


End file.
